Song For Unbroken Soul (Kaisoo vers)
by Alexiandra Hyoya
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 10 C GUYS!] Baca aja deh, nggak bisa bikin summary. REVIEW juseyooo... (Minat EPILOGnya? Review ne)
1. Teaser

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul (Kaisoo Vers)

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai 3th couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

* * *

_Teaser_

Do Kyungsoo memiliki segalanya; cantik, kaya, dan dipuja semua orang. Ia terbiasa menekuk lutut para pria, sampai akhirnya pria bermata hijau itu datang. Sejak awal, Kyungsoo berusaha menghindarinya, karena pria itu adalah pencerminan sempurna untuk segala hal yang Kyungsoo benci. Pria itu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Kim Jongin terbiasa membiarkan segala sesuatu berjalan di sekitarnya. Ia diberkati bakat luar biasa untuk menjadi apa pun yang diinginkannya, tanpa ia harus mengusahakannya. Panggilan hidupnya adalah menjadi seorang pianis. Lalu hidup membawa Jongin pada kenyataan pahit; ayahnya meninggal dan Jongin harus mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya demi adiknya. Saat itulah, Jongin bertemu seorang gadis cantik yang begitu antipati terhadap dirinya.

Kim Jongin bukanlah pria yang mudah menyerah. Ketika takdir membawanya pada Do Kyungsoo, terbentuklah satu kisah manis yang diiringi oleh gairah murni. Mereka berbagi, lalu saling memiliki. Sesederhana itu.

Namun rupanya hidup tak pernah memberikan jalan yang sederhana. Semakin Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo, semakin Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menyimpan rahasia kelam.

Apakah rahasia itu? Bagaimana reaksi Jongin ketika mengetahuinya? Sanggupkah Kyungsoo memperjuangkan perasaannya yang membisikkan kata cinta untuk Jongin, bahkan ketika duka terlalu pekat menyelubungi?

Cinta sungguh tak pernah mudah, namun cinta tak kan pernah menyerah. Cinta mampu melakukan segalanya, termasuk membangun hati yang hancur di dalamnya.

 **...**

* * *

Gimana tertarik kah kalian dengan FF **REMAKE** ini? Mau lanjut atau tidak? Jika tidak, ff ini akan saya hapus.


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : Oh Hani

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH !  
**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

 **New York City** , **Juli 2008**

Do Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya dengan putus asa. Tubuh-tubuh bergoyang diiringi musik bertempo cepat, sementara gelak tawa juga bau menyengat yang berasal dari minuman entah apa namanya itu memenuhi udara. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Kini ia menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal setelah pesta dansa sekolah selesai, karena pesta selanjutnya sungguh berada di luar kemampuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah, bagaimana ia bisa pergi dari semua kekacauan ini? Saat itulah Kyungsoo melihat kakaknya -Wu Kris- di antara kerumunan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga kakaknya itu berada di hadapannya dan tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan. Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berjalan mengikuti langkah kakaknya dengan tenang. Karena kakaknya adalah pelindungnya. Yang terbaik yang penah dimilikinya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Kris terhenti, ia menyapa temannya. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum ketika disapa, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Sebuah gerakan yang salah, karena Kyungsoo melihat sepasang kekasih asik bercumbu. Sang pemuda yang mencium gadisnya dengan mata terbuka balas menatap Kyungsoo. Mata hijaunya yang begitu terang seakan menembus hati Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu berakhir dan sang pemuda bermata hijau mengatakan sesuatu, membuat gadisnya melayangkan tamparan. Pemuda itu nampak tak peduli, ia justru kembali menyulut rokoknya dan merokok dengan tenang. Kyungsoo bergidik dan menunduk. Meski pemuda itu nampak amat menawan dan memesona, Kyungsoo dapat melihat luka. Begitu jelas dan gamblang, merusak kilau indah mata hijaunya. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal pemuda itu, namun ia merasa harus membantunya. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungie?" tanya Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Kris sekali lagi. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata hijau itu dan tidak menemukannya.

"Apakah seseorang menciummu?" tanya Kris setelah menjalankan mobilnya. Kyungsoo tidak terganggu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia telah bebagi nyaris segala hal bersama Kris, sehingga bukan sebuah rahasia bahwa Kyungsoo belum pernah berciuman di usianya yang menginjak delapan belas tahun. Berbeda dengan Kris yang memiliki sepak terjang luas di dunia percintaan, Kyungsoo masih sangat polos dan tidak berpengalaman.

"Tidak." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Pemuda di sekolahmu sangat payah." sahut Kris.

"Untung saja begitu. Karena jika tidak, aku yakin mereka akan berakhir babak-belur di tanganmu." balas Kyungsoo.

Kris hanya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya sebagai balasan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. Biasanya Kris akan tertawa dan membalas ucapannya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang membebani Kris.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu, oppa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." ucap Kyungsoo. Kris menepikan mobilnya, lalu menghela napas.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu tidak bahagia seperti ini. Beritahu aku, agar aku bisa membantumu." bujuk Kyungsoo. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Ketika Kris akhirnya membuka suara, Kyungsoo menemukan rasa sakit yang nyata dalam suara kakaknya.

"Jessica berselingkuh. Aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan seorang pria di apartemennya. Jessica tidak membela dirinya, ia meminta putus. Aku tahu seharusnya aku lega karena telah lepas darinya, namun aku justru menemukan diriku mencintainya." ucap Kris.

"Kapan kau melihatnya? Apa kau bertanya alasannya mengkhianatimu?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Kemarin sore. Dan tidak. Aku tidak menanyakannya." jawab Kris. Kyungsoo melepas sabuk mengamannya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Kris. Meski mereka bukan saudara sedarah -ayah Kris dan ibu Kyungsoo menikah lima belas tahun yang lalu- Kyungsoo dapat merasakan dengan jelas rasa sakit Kris. Selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan sejak kanak-kanak membuat mereka mengerti pribadi satu sama lain.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, oppa. Semua ini akan berakhir. Kau akan menemukan akhir bahagiamu. Aku yakin itu, karena kau adalah kakakku. Aku menyayangimu." ujar Kyungsoo tulus. Saat itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar meyakini ucapannya. Ia berdoa sepenuh hati untuk kebahagiaan Kris agar Kris baik-baik saja dan kembali menjadi Kris yang disayanginya.

Namun satu minggu kemudian, Kyungsoo mendapati bahwa doanya sia-sia. Kondisi Kris justru semakin memburuk. Kris selalu murung, bahkan jarang berada di rumah. Padahal orangtua mereka sedang pergi untuk bulan madu yang ke dua dan Kyungsoo sendirian di rumah. Kris belum pernah mengabaikan Kyungsoo seperti itu, namun sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mencoba memahaminya. Kris sedang mengalami masa sulit.

"Gwenchana, eonni. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kita sedang membicarakan Wu Kris di sini. Ia adalah kakakku. Pria terbaik ke dua setelah ayahku. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo yakin. Di seberang telepon, Minseok menghela napas.

"Aku tahu. Namun kau tidak harus sendirian di dalam rumah besarmu itu. Kau bisa menginap di rumahku." sahut Minseok.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Minnie eonni. Lagi pula aku harus menunggu Kris oppa. Tadi siang Kyungsoo oppa datang dan mencarinya. Aku tahu mereka memiliki proyek penting untuk perlombaan film indie itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kris oppa merusak impiannya." balas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk kuliah? Ibuku begitu sibuk menyuruhku membeli koleksi baju baru. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Demi Tuhan, kita ini kuliah di jurusan Teknik Sipil. Apa gunanya memiliki baju bagus dan menarik? Aku yakin kita akan lebih nyaman mengenakan kaus dan jeans. Apalagi Korea adalah negara yang cukup konvensional. Oh ya, aku begitu iri denganmu yang memiliki darah Korea asli. Aku yakin kau akan nampak cantik sedangkan aku terlihat aneh disana." Kyungsoo tertawa dan hingga satu jam kemudian, mereka tetap membicarakan topik seputar kuliah.

Mereka begitu antusias, karena takdir seakan mendukung persahabatan mereka; mereka diterima di universitas dan jurusan yang sama. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke negara yang menjadi kampung halamannya itu. Entah mengapa, di saat teman-temannya berlomba untuk masuk ke universitas ternama dunia, Kyungsoo justru sangat ingin kembali ke Korea. Kyungsoo memang tumbuh besar di New York, namun Kyungsoo tetap ingin mengenal negara tempat ayah kandungnya berasal. Kyungsoo berpikir dengan begitu, ia bisa mengenal ayahnya yang meninggal kala ia masih dalam kandungan. Ibunya tak pernah membicarakan ayahnya, hanya memberi sebuah album foto yang penuh berisi perjalanan cinta mereka.

"Sepertinya Kris oppa pulang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok. Selamat Malam, Minnie eonni ." ucap Kyungsoo lalu memutuskan sambungan. Kyungsoo merangkak turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Kris di seberang kamarnya. Kamar itu gelap, namun pintunya terbuka. Perlahan Kyungsoo melangkah masuk, menemukan Kris duduk menyandar pada ranjangnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kris oppa, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya berlutut di hadapan Kris.

Ketika mencium bau yang aneh, Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, "Apa kau mabuk?" Kris tetap tidak menjawab. Ia justru mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Napasnya semakin berat dan Kris bergumam.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku, Sica? Aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Aku mencintaimu."

"Kris oppa, lepaskan aku." Pinta Kyungsoo. Namun Kris yang telah berada di bawah kontrol alkohol tidak bisa memahaminya. Ia terus memeluk Kyungsoo dan menganggapnya sebagai Jessica Jung. Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dengan seluruh tenaganya, namun apalah dayanya melawan Kris yang memiliki tubuh dua kali lebih besar darinya. Kyungsoo menjerit ketika Kris menariknya ke tempat tidur, lalu menindihnya.

"Kau adalah milikku, Jessica. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Kris. Jeritan Kyungsoo bertambah keras, berharap salah satu pembantunya mendengar. Namun rumahnya begitu besar, hingga hampir mustahil suaranya mampu mencapai bagian belakang lantai dasar rumahnya.

Kyungsoo terus meronta, menendang, juga memukul. Sementara Kris merobek pakaian tidurnya hingga menampilkan kulit mulus Kyungsoo, lalu meredam jeritan Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir tak tertahankan. Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun rasa panik yang menyeruak di dadanya begitu nyata. Semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Kegelapan di sekitarnya menelan Kyungsoo, membungkusnya dalam teror sempurna sementara tubuhnya tak berdaya.

Rasa jijik Kyungsoo bertambah semakin besar, namun rasa sakitnya mengalahkan semuanya. Kyungsoo berteriak putus asa, meski sia-sia. Bagian sensitifnya diterjang begitu keras hingga melumpuhkan sarafnya, tenggelam dalam perihnya. Kyungsoo merasa semua itu berjalan begitu lama. Amat lama. Rasa sakit semakin tak tertanggungkan. Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik mati saat itu juga. Namun rasa perih akibat gerakan kasar di bawah sana tetap menjaga Kyungsoo dalam kesadarannya. Ketika Kyungsoo merasa semuanya tidak akan bertambah buruk, cairan hangat menyembur di dalam tubuhnya. Menambah rasa sakit abadi dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo menangis dengan tubuh membeku, berharap kegelapan akan menenggelamkannya seutuhnya. Agar ia, Do Kyungsoo, tak harus melihat mentari lagi.

...

Kyungsoo memandang kosong dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut. Sudah dua hari Kyungsoo mengurung diri di kamar. Menolak makan, juga menolak bicara. Raganya ada, namun jiwanya tak terasa ada. Rasa sakit itu hampir melumpuhkan dirinya, hingga satu-satunya hal yang mampu Kyungsoo lakukan dengan benar hanyalah bernapas.

Ketukan di pintunya semakin terdengar keras. Seperti dua hari terakhir. Disusul dengan permohonan maaf yang begitu menyayat. Namun Kyungsoo tetap membeku. Sepenuhnya berada dalam dunianya yang kelam. Beranjak senja, seseorang kembali mengetuk pintunya. Suara lembut yang menyusul membuat pertahanan Kyungsoo hancur. Dengan tubuh kaku, Kyungsoo bergerak membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sahabatnya berdiri dengan tangan memegang nampan berisi makanan.

"Kyungie?" tanya Minseok dengan ekspresi syok. Kondisi Kyungsoo di hadapannya sungguh di luar perkiraan. Wajah Kyungsoo begitu pucat, matanya bengkak, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Minseok segera masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya. Tanpa kata Minseok menarik Kyungsoo duduk di tempat tidur, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungie?" tanya Minseok cemas. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap kosong. Minseok pun tak kuasa mendesak. Ia hanya mengurus Kyungsoo dengan sabar. Menyuapinya makan, lalu menyelimutinya ketika tidur. Kegiatan itu terus berulang hingga dua minggu kemudian.

Orangtua Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang, tidak mengerti keadaan putrinya dan sangat khawatir, namun Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, meski dengan nada datar.

Diamnya Kyungsoo berubah menjadi histeria di minggu ke tiga. Minseok yang selalu menemani Kyungsoo tanpa kenal lelah, mulai memahami gejala yang dialami Kyungsoo. Meski enggan, Minseok tahu ia harus membuktikannya. Kyungsoo stres karena suatu hal dan kini memasuki tahap depresi karana hal lainnya. Maka siang itu, ketika seluruh keluarga Kyungsoo pergi, Minseok datang dengan bungkus plastik dari apotik.

"Kyungie, maukah kau mencobanya?" tanya Minseok hati-hati. Kyungsoo meraih bungkusan plastik itu, lalu menangis ketika melihat isinya. Sebuah alat tes kehamilan. Tanpa kata, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kamar mandinya. Kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak menentu menghantui Kyungsoo. Ia bukan gadis bodoh, begitu pula sahabatnya. Dengan seluruh keanehan Kyungsoo, juga rutinitas barunya mengunjungi toilet setiap pagi, siapa pun bisa menebaknya.

Ketika Kyungsoo tak juga keluar dari kamar mandi, Minseok mengetuk pintunya. Hanya terdengar isak tangis. Jantung Minseok berdebar keras, sementara tangannya meraih kenop pintu yang untungnya tidak terkunci. Minseok membuka pintu dan melihat Kyungsoo menangis bersimpuh di lantai. Alat tes kehamilan tergeletak dengan dua garis merah yang jelas di hadapannya. Minseok menutup mulutnya. Air matanya mulai mengalir seiring tubuhnya yang jatuh berlutut. Minseok memeluk Kyungsoo erat, membiarkan isakan mereka memenuhi kamar mandi itu.

Tanpa diduga, seseorang pun ikut melihat semua yang terjadi. Ketika Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menatap orang di pintu kamar mandinya, ia segera bangkit berdiri. Dengan amarah nyata Kyungsoo menghampiri orang itu, melayangkan tangannya dan melancarkan pukulan apa pun yang bisa diberikannya.

"Kau bajingan! Aku membencimu!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris. Kris hanya berdiri di sana. Menerima semua pukulan juga makian dalam diam. Tuhan tahu betapa menyesal dirinya. Ribuan kali Kris meminta maaf, namun Kyungsoo tak bisa memaafkannya. Kini, semua semakin tak terselamatkan. Kris sudah memasrahkan segalanya. Ia tahu penjara saja tidak cukup buruk untuknya. Ia pantas mendapat hukuman terberat.

Maka ketika Kyungsoo membisikkan kalimat selanjutnya, Kris tahu ia harus melakukannya. "Kau menyakitiku, Kris oppa. Aku membencimu. Aku harap kau pergi dari hidupku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi seumur hidupku." Bisik Kyungsoo penuh luka. Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang tak mampu lagi disembunyikannya.

Perlahan, Kris berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis histeris di belakangnya.

...

Kyungsoo membiarkan angin meluruhkan kelopak-kelopak bunga di tangannya. Matanya tetap memandang kosong, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya mengurai tangis yang menyayat. Makam bertaburan bunga di hadapannya ternamai dengan nama Wu Kris. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menangis. Tak ada lagi air matanya yang tersisa. Setelah pertengkaran terkutuk itu, Kyungsoo menemukan Kris terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

Ada begitu banyak obat tidur yang ditelannya, hingga tanpa perlu memeriksanya ke rumah sakit, Kyungsoo tahu Kris telah pergi. Kyungsoo menyentuh perutnya perlahan. Kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya adalah pengingat sejati atas segala sakit ini. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukannya. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Minnie eonni, aku butuh bantuanmu." bisik Kyungsoo. Ia meninggalkan pemakaman, tak peduli pada tatapan cemas bercampur kesedihan dari orangtuanya. Kyungsoo segera pulang ke rumahnya, lalu mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Kyungie, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku ingin kau berbohong pada orangtuaku. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan. Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu. Setelah semua selesai, aku akan menyusulmu ke Korea. Rencana kita tidak akan berubah." jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Minseok cemas.

Kyungsoo menarik kopernya, lalu menjawab, "Sampai jumpa, Minnie eonni."

* * *

 **.**

* ** _Oh Hani*_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **New York City, Agustus, 2008**

Jongin berseru seraya mengangkat botol bir di tangannya. Suasana pesta di rumahnya semakin ramai dan riuh. DJ memainkan musik, sementara stok minuman beralkohol yang tersedia mulai berpindah tangan. Kepulan asap rokok meliuk di antara tubuh-tubuh yang bergerak.

Beberapa gadis mencoba mendekati Jongin, namun Jongin mengabaikannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis. Pesta yang didatanginya bulan lalu—pesta setelah dansa sekolah —memberinya pelajaran berharga bahwa alkohol dan gadis sama sekali bukan perpaduan yang bagus.

Jongin memang berencana untuk memberontak, namun ia tidak ingin menyebarkan benihnya secara asal di luar sana. Meski benci untuk mengakuinya, Jongin masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai bagian dari anggota keluarga Kim. Bagi Jongin, terlahir sebagai seorang Kim adalah anugerah juga kutukan menjadi satu. Anugerah karena ia bisa memiliki hidup yang sangat layak, kutukan karena seluruh peraturan yang mengikatnya.

Sungguh benar ungkapan yang mengatakan bahwa seorang pewaris menanggung beban mahkota yang berdosa. Sepanjang hidupnya, Jongin hanya mencintai musik. Panggilan hidupnya adalah menjadi pianis dan cita-citanya adalah melakukan konser keliling dunia. Semua itu seakan hal mudah, mengingat bakat luar biasa yang dimilikinya serta kekayaan yang mendukungnya. Jongin bahkan telah diterima oleh Julliard, sebuah universitas yang menaungi berbagai bidang seni dan sangat prestisius. Semua orang tahu, bisa masuk ke Julliard adalah mukjizat dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Benar, semua orang. Kecuali Kim Sooman, kakeknya. Kim Sooman adalah pemimpin keluarga Kim. Ia menjadi hakim bagi anggota keluarga lainnya. Menjadi salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh juga terkaya membuatnya menegakkan berbagai peraturan demi mempertahankan kekokohan keluarga Kim. Segala yang penting baginya hanyalah kekuasaan, juga kekayaan. Semua kerja kerasnya telah terbukti dengan kesuksesannya merajai berbagai bidang dalam kehidupan ekonomi, sehingga menjadi suatu hal mutlak bagi keturunannya untuk meneruskan itu. Sejak awal kelahirannya, Jongin tahu ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga Kim di bidang pembangunan dan properti lainnya.

Ayahnya, yang saat ini masih memegang kekuasaan itu, menjalankan sebuah perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Asia yang berpusat di Korea Selatan. Namun Jongin tidak tertarik dengan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi pianis, ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bergelut bersama nada-nada.

Kini, saat peraturan keluarga Kim menghadangnya, Jongin melakukan segala cara untuk mengubahnya. Jongin harus bersekolah di Julliard. Ia tidak peduli jika tindakannya ini egois dan kekanakan. Ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk meraih citacitanya. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia pun bisa sukses di jalan yang dipilihnya.

"Oppa!" seru Yeri—adiknya—dari sisi kanan Jongin. Jongin menoleh dan saat itu juga ia tersenyum melihat seseorang yang berdiri tegak di belakang adiknya. Tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa orang itu melayangkan tatapan penuh amarah padanya.

"Hai, Appa." sapa Jongin.

...

Jongin menyandarkan bahunya di kursi sementara ayahnya —Kim Kangin—berjalan tak menentu di hadapannya. Yeri yang duduk di sampingnya melayangkan tatapan kesal, namun tetap diam. Keheningan di ruang kerja ayahnya itu dipecahkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, appa?" tanya Jongin.

Kangin menggebrak meja kerjanya, lalu berseru, "Beraninya kau menanyakan keadaanku? Setelah parade pesta konyolmu itu? Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan semua itu pada kakekmu ketika kau dipanggil menghadapnya?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan bahwa pesta ini tidak melanggar aturan. Tertulis dengan jelas dalam peraturan nomor 41 tentang hak menyelenggarakan pesta; selama tidak terjadi tindak kejahatan atau kericuhan yang dapat mencemarkan nama baik keluarga Kim, maka semua dianggap sah dan penyelenggaranya bebas dari hukuman." sahut Jongin tenang.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu di rumah ini! Adikmu bahkan belum genap berusia lima belas tahun. Di mana akal sehatmu, Kim Jongin? Setidaknya jangan bawa adikmu ke dalam masalah!" balas Kim Kangin. Kali ini Jongin terdiam. Ia mengunci mulutnya, karena ia tahu yang dikatakan ayahnya benar. Jongin menatap Yeri, lalu mengucapkan kata maaf yang disambut senyum tulus oleh Yeri.

Kim Kangin tidak mengerti mengapa putra sulungnya yang luar biasa bertanggung jawab bisa melakukan hal-hal tidak bertanggung jawab semacam ini. Kangin didera kepanikan ketika mendengar berita bahwa putranya itu melangsungkan pesta di rumahnya, hingga tanpa pikir panjang Kim Kangin segera membatalkan pertemuan pentingnya di Kanada dan terbang menuju New York. Kali ini, Kangin harus mengambil risiko. Sebelum segalanya semakin tak terselamatkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jongin?" tanya Kangin tegas. Jongin langsung mengubah sikap duduknya dan menatap ayahnya tanpa ragu.

"Izinkan aku untuk bersekolah di Julliard dan menjadi pianis. Aku akan sukses. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Appa" jawab Jongin. Kangin menghela napas, lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada putrinya. Ini sungguh pilihan sulit, karena dengan mengizinkan Jongin, tanpa sadar Kangin mengalihkan tanggung jawab pada Yeri. Setelah ini hari-hari seorang Kim Yeri akan dipenuhi dengan pelatihan untuk menjadi pewaris selanjutnya.

"Yeri-ya, apa kau siap mengambil alih tanggung jawab oppamu?" tanya Kangin. Yeri ragu. Sama seperti kakaknya, darah seni mengalir deras dalam nadinya. Namun demi melihat harapan yang meletup bagai bara di kedua mata hijau milik kakaknya, akhirnya Yeri mengangguk.

"Aku akan berusaha, appa. Aku akan memulai pelajaran dasarnya besok siang sepulang sekolah." jawab Yeri. Kangin menatap Yeri lekat, tahu bahwa semua ini akan sia-sia di akhir nanti. Kedua anaknya tidak akan bisa lari. Mereka akan tetap menjadi pewaris, suka atau tidak. Kim Kangin hanya berharap Tuhan tidak mencabut nyawanya sebelum kedua anaknya meraih impian mereka. Kangin akan memastikan anak-anaknya bahagia.

"Aku mengizinkanmu, Jongin." putus Kangin. Kim Jongin tersenyum dan Yeri bertepuk tangan senang. Mereka berdiri, lalu menghampiri Kim Kangin dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

* * *

 **.**

* ** _Oh Hani*_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Desember, 2011**

Jongin melangkah menyusuri lorong kampusnya dengan satu tangan memegang partitur sementara tangan lainnya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Libur akhir semester yang semakin dekat membuat kesibukan di dalam kampus meningkat, sehingga Jongin harus ekstra hati-hati dalam melangkah. Juga harus ekstra berusaha untuk mendengarkan ocehan adiknya di ujung telepon.

"Yak! Jongin oppa? Kau mendengarku? Astaga, aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah sebutan jenius yang kau sandang itu benar-benar nyata. Kau selalu bersikap menyebalkan padaku!" seru Yeri kesal.

"Aku mendengarmu, Yeri-ya. Kau akan berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas. Tentu saja aku akan datang. Bahkan meski profesorku melarang, aku akan tetap datang. Kau dengar itu? Meski aku baru bisa datang setelah Haraboji pergi, aku juga akan tetap datang. Tenang saja, adik kecilku." balas Jongin ceria.

"Aku hampir delapan belas tahun! Berhenti memanggilku adik kecil! Kau ini seperti appa yang selalu memanggilku gadis kecilnya." protes Yeri.

Jongin tertawa, "Kau akan selalu menjadi gadis kecil kami, Kim Yeri. Terima saja nasibmu."

"Lupakan topik itu. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk album perdanamu? Aku akan sangat senang mendengar perkembangannya. Teman-temanku bahkan mulai bertanya-tanya kapan mereka bisa membelinya. Ah ya, kau harus bermain piano semalam suntuk untuk pesta ulang tahunku! Teman-temanku akan menjadi histeris!" sahut Yeri bersemangat.

"Sejauh ini semuanya lancar. Sekarang aku harus menemui dosen pembimbingku untuk tugas akhir. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti untuk cerita lengkapnya. Sampai jumpa, Yeri." balas Jongin, lalu memutuskan sambungan.

* * *

 **.**

* ** _Oh Hani*_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Juni, 2013**

Jongin menatap pintu ganda berukiran rumit di hadapannya. Di balik pintu itu terdapat ruang kerja Kim Sooman, yang terkenal dengan sebutan Ruang Keadilan di antara anggota keluarga Kim. Orang yang dipanggil masuk ke dalam sana pastilah orang yang telah melanggar aturan. Dan orang yang saat ini berada di sana adalah Kim Kangin.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin oppa. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud membawamu dan appa ke dalam masalah ini." Bisik Yeri menyesal. Jongin menggenggam tangan Yeri, mengisyaratkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Aku tahu kau telah berusaha, Yeri-ya. Bukan salahmu jika salah satu penari hebat dunia terpesona padamu dan merekrutmu menjadi murid pribadinya juga mendaftarkanmu di Julliard. Kita akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Saeng-i." sahut Jongin menenangkan. Yeri mengangguk, bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu ganda itu. Kim Kangin menghampiri kedua anaknya dan mengajak mereka pulang.

Perjalanan pulang hanya diisi oleh keheningan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Yeri tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tahu ada konsekuensi atas pelanggaran itu.

"Appa, apa yang dikatakan Haraboji?" tanya Yeri hati-hati. Kim Kangin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap kedua anaknya.

"Ia meminta agar Jongin membatalkan konser keliling dunianya." jawab Kangin.

"Mwo? Andwe!" seru Yeri.

Jongin menenangkan Yeri, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengusahakannya lain waktu. Lagi pula aku baru saja menyelesaikan konser keliling Eropa. Tidak ada salahnya berlibur untuk sementara."

"Jongin benar, Yeri-ya. Selain itu, kau bisa meneruskan mimpimu. Haraboji hanya meminta Jongin untuk membatalkan konsernya, ia tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang dirimu yang akan masuk Julliard." tambah Kangin.

Yeri meragu, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan secercah nada berharap dalam suaranya, "Benarkah itu? Aku boleh berhenti sekolah bisnis dan menjadi penari?" Kim Kangin mengangguk dan Yeri menghambur memeluknya. Setelah itu Yeri mulai melakukan panggilan dan mengurus segalanya, meninggalkan Jongin dan ayahnya berdiri di ruang tamu rumahnya. Jongin menyadari dengan perasaan ganjil bahwa tatapan ayahnya terlalu sendu untuk saat bahagia Yeri.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja, Appa?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Ya. Semua baik-baik saja, Kyu-ah." jawab Kangin. Namun Jongin tahu, jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

* * *

 **.**

* ** _Oh Hani*_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Seoul, Oktober, 2014**

Jawaban ayahnya saat itu sungguh sebuah kebohongan. Karena kini Jongin mendapat pembuktiannya. Sesosok pria berhati bijak yang dengan bangga Jongin sebut sebagai ayahnya kini tertidur di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan bantuan peralatan medis untuk menopang hidupnya.

Tak pernah sekalipun Jongin berpikir penyakit jantung ayahnya berbahaya, hingga ia mendapat telepon dari sekertaris ayahnya bahwa ayahnya terkena serangan jantung. Sudah satu minggu Jongin berada di ibukota negara Korea Selatan ini.

Menemani Yeri menunggui ayahnya. Namun di saat-saat tertentu, Jongin akan pergi untuk menghirup udara segar. Jongin tidak bisa terus-menerus berada di kamar rawat dan membiarkan otaknya memutar skenario terburuk. Untung saja ada sebuah panti asuhan di belakang bangunan rumah sakit, sehingga ketika membutuhkan ruang untuk dirinya, Jongin akan pergi ke sana dan bermain piano.

"Aku akan kembali, Yeri-ya." ucap Jongin sebelum melangkah pergi. Jongin memutari bangunan rumah sakit hingga menemukan sebuah gerbang perumahan berwarna putih. Letak panti asuhan itu tak jauh dari gerbang.

Jongin ingat kedatangannya yang pertama, ia sampai harus memanggil anak buah ayahnya yang mendapat tugas berjaga di rumah sakit agar bisa masuk ke panti asuhan itu. Keterbatasannya dalam berbahasa menjadi penghalang, namun segera setelah ia memainkan piano, segala batas itu hilang. Seluruh penghuni panti asuhan menyambutnya dengan hangat dan bersahabat. Seperti hari ini, begitu membuka gerbang, Jongin mendapat sambutan ceria dari anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman. Mereka mengucapkan serangkaian kata yang tidak begitu dipahami Jongin, namun merasakan tarikan mereka, Jongin mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Maka Jongin menghampiri piano di bagian kanan bangunan panti asuhan, lalu membuka pelindung tutsnya. Jongin memasang ekspresi bertanya, kemudian mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Jongin melarikan jemarinya di atas tuts, disusul oleh tekanan nada-nada sumbang dari anak-anak lainnya. Jongin tertawa, sementara seorang gadis kecil berkucir kuda menggerakkan tangannya seolah meminta teman-temannya untuk mundur dan duduk tertib. Tawa Jongin terus berderai, hingga si gadis kecil mengalihkan pandangan padanya dan menunjuk piano. Jongin memberi hormat ala militer, lalu meregangkan jemarinya dan mulai memainkan piano. Nada-nada ceria yang mengalun membuai Jongin menuju dunia pribadinya. Dunia yang hanya berisi harap. Jongin menekan nada terakhir dengan sentuhan ringan pada tuts pianonya. Meresapi kepuasan mendalam karena telah melakukan hal yang disukainya. Begitu ia menengadahkan wajah, tepuk tangan juga pekikan ceria langsung menyambutnya, membuat Jongin kembali tersenyum. Gadis kecil berkucir kuda itu menghampiri Jongin, lalu menunjuk piano dan menunjuk dirinya. Jongin mengerti isyarat itu. Ia menunjuk dirinya seraya menyebutkan namanya, kemudian menunjuk gadis kecil itu

"Irene!" serunya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Jongin menyambut tangan mungil itu, lalu bergeser untuk memberi ruang bagi Irene di kursinya. Mereka mulai menyentuh tuts-tuts dan mengundang tawa dari anak-anak lainnya.

Lalu Jongin menekan nada-nada dasar, bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang gadis bergaun putih ke dalam ruangan. Jongin tersenyum tipis menyapa gadis itu, lalu memerhatikan anakanak yang kini telah teralihkan perhatiannya. Mereka semua berlari menghampiri gadis itu, meluapkan celoteh bernada polos.

Sementara gadis itu memberikan bingkisan yang dibawanya pada anak-anak seraya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jongin dengar apalagi mengerti, kemudian melambai dan pergi. Jongin mengamati sosok gadis itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu, memuji kecantikan bak bidadari yang dimilikinya.

Dengan senyum sendu juga tatapan teguh, gadis itu bagaikan salju yang meretas bersama angin. Lembut sekaligus rapuh. Meski Jongin hanya sempat melihatnya sekilas—hanya salah satu sisi wajahnya pula—Jongin yakin gadis itu sungguh memesona. Untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti, Jongin ingin melihat gadis itu lagi.

Lamunan Jongin terhenti dering ponselnya. Setelah menerima panggilan itu dan mendengarkan suara Yeri yang bergetar hebat, binar ceria di wajah Jongin menghilang tak bersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! NO JUDGE !  
**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. **BUKAN** Plagiat. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

 **Seoul, November 2014**

Kyungsoo mengerang kesal ketika sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai menyinarinya. Kyungsoo benci matahari. Karena matahari membuat Kyungsoo merasa beban yang memberati bahunya semakin tak tertahankan. Matahari membawa fakta memilukan bahwa Kyungsoo sesungguhnya tidak berhak bahkan hanya untuk sekadar melihat warna cerahnya. Kehidupan Kyungsoo begitu kelam, tenggelam bersama lukanya. Suara klakson mulai terdengar riuh di bawah sana.

Hari baru saja menyentuh pagi, namun kota Seoul telah digeluti berbagai kesibukan. Kota yang begitu ramai dan menjadi pusat berbagai kegiatan vital negara ini. Sang ibukota negara. Satu lirikan singkat pada penunjuk tanggal di ponselnya menambah rasa bersalah Kyungsoo. Ia telah melewatkan kunjungannya ke panti asuhan kemarin.

Ia membiarkan satu-satunya kegiatan yang berharga baginya terenggut demi satu senyum itu. Senyum yang mengoyak hatinya. Satu minggu yang lalu ketika mengunjungi panti asuhan, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan seorang pria. Tidak bisa dikatakan bertemu, karena mereka hanya saling melihat selama beberapa detik.

Namun beberapa detik itu berhasil mencuri napasnya. Begitu melihat pria itu, hanya satu kata yang terngiang dalam benak Kyungsoo ; menawan. Pria itu amat tampan hingga terlihat menawan. Kemudian senyum terkutuk itu terulas. Senyum yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi seumur hidup. Senyum yang terlalu banyak menerakan luka, bahkan hingga saat ini ketika waktu enam tahun telah berlalu. Sebelum otaknya memutar ulang kengerian hidupnya, Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kantor. Seperti biasa, hari Senin menjadi hari pembuka untuk segala kesibukan.

Khusus bagi Kyungsoo, ia harus berkerja lebih keras karena ia harus menyelesaikan proposal kerjasama dengan Kim Property Company siang ini, lalu segera mengajukannya ke pihak yang bersangkutan. Kerja sama ini sangat penting bagi Kyungsoo, karena perusahaan yang dipimpinnya—buah dari kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun— tengah berada di ambang kehancuran. Korupsi besar-besaran yang baru saja terjadi di perusahaannya membuat Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengusahakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menarik perusahaan lain bekerja sama dengannya.

Sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo tidak perlu berjuang sekeras itu. Seluruh perwakilan dari perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengannya selalu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Meski benci mengakuinya, Kyungsoo tahu ia memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi para pria bodoh yang tidak pernah menggunakan otak itu.

Sejak awal karirnya, setiap pria berusaha menundukkannya dan selalu berakhir dengan keberhasilan Kyungsoo menundukkan mereka bahkan tanpa perlu melakukan apa pun sebagai gantinya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Kyungsoo hanya akan berjalan pergi dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Kyungsoo muak terhadap pria. Mereka adalah sekumpulan manusia yang selalu menganggap diri mereka hebat. Mereka hanya mampu menyakiti, bahkan terhadap sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka.

Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan hidupnya tersentuh oleh pria.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah menyiapkan kopi dengan empat sendok gula juga dua sendok krim di mejamu. Seperti yang kau minta." sapa Minseok.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangannya yang berwarna kuning gading diikuti Minseok yang membacakan jadwalnya, lalu menyesap kopi manisnya dengan helaan napas lega. Lukisan-lukisan yang memenuhi dinding menjadi saksi bisu seluruh kegiatan Kyungsoo di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kyungie, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Minseok.

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Apa?"

Minseok mengulangi perkataannya, "Kepala Bagian Keuangan, Im Yoona, mengajukan cuti selama dua minggu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apakah sudah disetujui?"

"Ya, sudah. Im Yoona memang memiliki hak cuti selama dua minggu untuk tahun ini."

"Lalu mengapa eonni harus menanyakan pendapatku?"

"Kyungie, tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau terlalu memercayai wanita itu. Kasus korupsi ini harus segera dituntaskan. Mengapa kau tidak mulai menyelidiki siapa pelakunya?"

Kyungsoo mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja, lalu mendesah dan berkata, "Kau benar. Kondisi keuangan perusahaan kita sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku sedang berusaha membuat kerjasama dengan Kim Property Company. Aku harap semua berjalan lancar."

"Kyungie, aku rasa tidak akan semudah itu. Apakah kau lupa Tuan Kim Kangin baru saja meninggal minggu lalu? Kepemimpinan perusahaan itu kini berada di tangan pewarisnya, yang omong-omong, sampai saat ini masih dirahasiakan." sahut Minseok. Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan gamang Kyungsoo membaca pesannya yang berisi kabar bahwa ibunya sedang transit di Incheon airport. Itu berarti Kyungsoo akan segera bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang." desah Kyungsoo.

...

Kyungsoo memasuki restoran seraya mengedarkan pandangan. Ia menemukan ibunya —Do Yixing—duduk di sudut kanan restoran dengan pandangan tertuju pada buku menu. Kyungsoo menghampiri ibunya, lalu menyapa dengan sopan.

"Annyeong eomma."

"Kyungsoo, putriku! Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" balas Jaejoong seraya memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan menginap di Ritz-Carlton selama satu minggu. Kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan pun kau mau. Dan kita bisa pergi kapan saja kau mau. Kau dengar itu, Kyungie? Aku memberimu waktu satu minggu untuk bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama. Seperti dulu." ucap Jaejoong bersemangat.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Jaejoong tidak suka apartemen Kyungsoo—yang menurutnya terlalu sederhana—dan selalu menginap di hotel jika datang mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo peduli. Kyungsoo justru sangat bersyukur ibunya tidak mau tinggal di apartemennya. Hubungan Kyungsoo dengan ibunya merenggang beberapa tahun terakhir. Tepatnya setelah kejadian itu. Kyungsoo merasa tidak sanggup menatap ibunya tanpa mengingat bahwa dirinya-lah yang telah membuat ibunya sedih juga kecewa.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai melakukan hal-hal yang dulu ia pikir tak kan pernah dilakukannya ; pindah untuk hidup sendiri dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar atau bekerja. Apa pun itu, asal ia bisa menghindari ibunya. Kegiatan mengunjungi Kyungsoo ke Korea ini pun dilakukan ibunya dengan unsur paksaan. Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya, namun setelah banyak percobaan, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah dan mau menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersamanya. Kyungsoo tetap mendirikan dinding pertahanannya, hingga tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa melihat diri Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya.

Pada kenyataannya, Kyungsoo menghindari nyaris segala hal dalam hidupnya. Demi menjaga hatinya tetap aman, Kyungsoo bersedia mengorbankan banyak hal terutama kebahagiaan agar tak merasakan rasa sakit semacam itu lagi. Kyungsoo mengunci rapat dirinya dalam ruang rahasia di palung jiwanya, lalu mematahkan kunci itu hingga ia sendiri pun tak bisa keluar dari penjara yang diciptakannya. Maka ketika ibunya kembali bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum tipis tanpa makna.

...

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan benak sibuk membayangkan es krim yang berada di dalam lemari esnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah. Entah pemimpin perusahaan konstruksi macam apa yang harus bekerja hingga selarut ini, namun itulah yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru saja melewati meja resepsionis ketika matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya. Sontak langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dan matanya terbelalak. Wanita itu menghampirinya, lalu menyapanya dengan seulas senyum. Jessica Jung.

"Apa kabar, Do Kyungsoo?" sapa Jessica.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" balas Kyungsoo dingin.

"Aku baru saja dipindahtugaskan ke negara ini. Karena aku ingat kau juga berada di sini, aku datang untuk menyapamu. Apartemenku tak jauh dari sini, kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan-kapan dan mungkin kita bisa berteman seperti dulu." sahut Jessica tenang.

"Atau mungkin kau bisa mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya Kris oppa bunuh diri. Alasannya bukan karena diriku, bukan?" lanjut Jessica. Kyungsoo berusaha keras tetap menjaga ekspresi datarnya. Wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat seperti iblis di mata Kyungsoo. Iblis yang membangkitkan seluruh sisi gelap dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan wanita ini tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghancurkan segala ketenangan yang telah dibangunnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik berteman dengan seseorang sepertimu. Semoga kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal." sahut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melangkah menuju mobilnya dan kembali menyusuri jalan. Tuhan benar-benar sedang mengujinya, karena tidak saja harus menghadapi ibunya, Kyungsoo juga harus bertemu kembali dengan Jessica Jung. Kyungsoo membencinya lebih dari apa pun, karena tanpa sadar Jessica-lah yang menjadi awal dari seluruh kehancuran hidupnya. Seandainya Kris tidak mengenalnya lalu jatuh cinta padanya. Seandainya Kyungsoo tidak mirip dengannya. Seandainya ia tidak berkhianat. Seandainya, seandainya, dan seandainya. Satu kata itu terasa amat menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Karena kata itu adalah sebuah pengingat betapa tidak berdaya Kyungsoo, betapa hancur hidup Kyungsoo, juga betapa banyak luka yang tertoreh di jiwa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah klub malam. Ia tidak berencana untuk minum, hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sesaat di antara keramaian. Segera setelah Kyungsoo masuk, musik yang berdentam-dentam menyambutnya. Kyungsoo membawa dirinya ke lantai dansa dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak. Kyungsoo tidak peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun ada begitu banyak orang yang mengganggunya. Seperti seorang pria yang saat ini berada di hadapannya dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo segera berhenti. Ia melangkah keluar dari lantai dansa dan kembali menuju mobilnya. Kyungsoo masih tidak sanggup menolerir sentuhan dari pria asing. Ada rasa enggan begitu besar yang bermetamorfosa menjadi rasa jijik tak tertanggungkan. Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Saat ini ia butuh pengalih perhatian dan hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya.

...

Suara tubuh yang saling bertumbukan memenuhi kamar hotel mewah itu. Napas yang berat merambati udara, sementara titik-titik keringat membanjiri kedua tubuh yang saat ini tengah bersatu dalam pusaran nafsu. Tak ada erangan apalagi teriakan kepuasan. Mereka hanya berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan.

Kyungsoo berusaha keras mematikan pikirannya. Rasa tak nyaman yang merayapi hatinya harus ia musnahkan. Tubuh mungilnya kini berada di bawah tubuh kekar milik Oh Sehun. Teman yang menjadi partnernya untuk bersetubuh sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertemu di salah satu pesta semasa kuliah. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, seperti kebencian dalam melakukan seks yang mengikat sekaligus obsesi untuk tetap memegang kontrol. Ketika mereka bersama, mereka saling memenuhi. Tak ingin ikatan, juga tak membiarkan yang lain memegang kontrol. Persetubuhan mereka lebih sering melibatkan pergulatan merebutkan kontrol sebelum akhirnya orgasme menghantam.

Bagi Kyungsoo dan Sehun, itu lebih dari cukup. Mereka saling memercayai dan merasa saling menguntungkan. Segalanya murni tentang kebutuhan fisik semata. Ketika akhirnya mereka mendapat pelepasan, Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Berhubungan intim tak pernah mudah baginya. Namun hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang Kyungsoo miliki untuk mematikan pikirannya. Karena kebencian mutlak Kyungsoo terhadap minuman beralkohol, maka satu-satunya cara baginya hanyalah seks. Kyungsoo membutuhkan itu meski ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman ketika melakukannya. Bukan berarti Oh Sehun tidak hebat. Pria itu sangat tampan dan memenuhi kriteria pria idaman seluruh gadis di muka bumi, seandainya saja ia tidak hidup bersama hantu-hantunya. Oh Sehun memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, sama seperti Kyungsoo, meski Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa persisnya.

"Kau sangat kacau hari ini." ucap Sehun seraya menarik selimut untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kapan aku tidak kacau? Sama halnya dengan dirimu, bukan?" balas Kyungsoo datar.

"Ya. Kita berdua memang kacau." sahut Sehun menyetujui. Dan mereka larut dalam keheningan setelahnya.

###

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Yeri. Sejak pulang dari pemakaman kemarin, adiknya itu mengurung diri. Jongin tahu ini merupakan saat yang sulit. Waktu tiga puluh jam yang mereka habiskan dengan keheningan dalam pesawat pribadi keluarga Kim—yang membawa tubuh ayahnya—selama perjalanan menuju New York, ditambah pemakaman penuh uraian air mata, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi siapa pun untuk larut dalam kesedihan. Demi Tuhan, Jongin juga merasakan kesedihan yang pekat. Namun apa pun yang terjadi hidup akan terus berjalan, bumi tetap berputar, dan Jongin menyadarinya.

Jongin tahu dengan pasti ia tidak bisa bersedih selamanya. "Kim Yeri, bisakah kau membuka pintu? Aku harus bicara denganmu, adik kecil." Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Yeri yang rapuh dengan wajah sembab dan pucat. Jongin membawa Yeri ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan adiknya sekali lagi menangis di bahunya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Yeri-ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku ada untukmu. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau percaya itu?" bisik Jongin. Yeri mengangguk. Menggumamkan terima kasih dengan tersendat. Jongin mengurai pelukannya, lalu menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Yeri.

"Ini tidak akan mudah, Saeng-i. Merelakan kepergian Appa adalah hal yang sungguh berat. Aku tahu itu. Aku juga merasakannya. Namun kita memiliki satu sama lain. Kau dengar? Kau memilikiku dan aku memilikimu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya harus melanjutkan hidup dan biarkan waktu yang mengurus sisanya." ucap Jongin lembut. Yeri kembali mengangguk.

Lalu mereka melangkah menuju ruang tengah, tempat Jung Seung Ho—pengacara keluarga Kim —menunggu. Saat untuk membacakan surat wasiat. Baik Jongin maupun Yeri tidak tertarik dengan harta atau semacamnya, mereka telah memiliki penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup. Namun mereka tetap mendengarkan, tahu bahwa ayahnya akan memberikan sesuatu yang lain. Benar saja, setelah pembagian seluruh aset seperti rumah dan mobil dengan jumlah yang sama, Kim Kangin memberikan satu surat untuk masing-masing anaknya.

Jongin dan Yeri segera membuka amplop itu. Selama sesaat mereka terdiam, lalu Yeri mulai menangis. Jongin tetap menguatkan hatinya dan membaca dengan seksama.

 _Jongin, putraku_

 _Aku tidak bermaksud menambahkan garam pada lukamu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal melalui surat ini, seandainya saja aku tidak sempat mengatakan itu di saat terakhirku. Ketika ibumu meninggal, aku merasa duniaku runtuh. Kau tentu tahu betapa sulit masa itu, bahkan di usiamu yang menginjak tiga tahun, kau telah mengerti. Kau mengatakan hal yang membuatku mampu bertahan. Apakah kau mengingatnya? Kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu sedih berkepanjangan, karena aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya. Dan kurasa inilah saatnya. Karena itu, aku harap kau dapat menjelaskan hal serupa pada dirimu juga adik kecilmu. Jangan biarkan kepergianku menghalangi langkah kalian. Kau sudah dewasa, Kai-ah. Aku memercayaimu. Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu juga adik kecilmu. Meski tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan langsung, kau tentu tahu betapa bangga diriku padamu. Aku bahkan memiliki koleksi lengkap albummu, termasuk edisi bertanda tangan khusus yang hanya ada seratus keping di dunia._

 _Pembacaan isi dari surat wasiatku selanjutnya akan mengubah hidupmu. Maafkan aku karena harus memberikan pilihan yang sulit untukmu, meski aku tahu dengan jelas pilihanmu, aku tahu itu tetap sulit. Dan jika perkiraanku benar mengenai pilihanmu—aku yakin sekali benar—kau bisa memercayai satu orang, Jongin._

 _Percayalah pada Do Kyungsoo._

Jongin menurunkan suratnya dan menatap Tuan Jung. Meminta pria itu kembali membacakan surat wasiat ayahnya. Poin terakhir.

"Saya memberikan hak/kuasa/kewenangan penuh atas kepemimpinan Kim Property Company, pada siapa pun dari kedua anak saya yang mengajukan diri." ucap Tuan Jung.

Saat itulah, Jongin benar-benar mengerti bagian terakhir dari surat ayahnya. Jongin dihadapkan dengan keputusan yang sulit ; jika Jongin mengajukan diri maka ia harus melupakan dunia musiknya, sementara jika Jongin diam maka Yeri-lah yang harus melupakan dunia tarinya. Semua itu nyaris terlihat seperti jalan buntu. Pilihan apa pun yang diambilnya tak kan memberi kebahagiaan untuknya. Namun salah satu di antaranya akan memberi kebahagian untuk adik kecilnya.

Jongin menarik napas, berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ketika menoleh untuk melihat Yeri, Jongin tak lagi diselimuti keraguan. Ia tahu ini adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Saya mengajukan diri." ujar Jongin tegas.

"Oppa!" seru Yeri. Tuan Jung mengangguk. Ia menuliskan keputusan Jongin, lalu berkata akan kembali dalam beberapa jam dengan seluruh berkaspengalihan kekuasaan.

"Jongin oppa, kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Mengapa kau mengorbankan hidupmu? Dunia musikmu? Bagaimana dengan konser keliling duniamu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkannya!" seru Yeri dengan wajah dipenuhi air mata.

"Yeri-ya, ini adalah keharusan yang sudah seharusnya kulakukan. Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu, termasuk impianmu di dalamnya. Mungkin benar aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan konser keliling dunia itu, namun kau bisa melakukannya untukku. Kau mengerti? Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu." balas Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin oppa. Maafkan aku." isak Yeri. Jongin mengusap kepala Yeri lembut, berusaha menampilkan senyum. Namun baik Jongin maupun Yeri tahu, senyum itu menyimpan kepedihan di dalamnya.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Oh Hani_** ** _*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Seoul, November 2014**

Sekali lagi, Jongin menginjakkan kakinya di Negara salah satu bagian Asia Timur ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, sehingga tidak heran jalan yang ia lalui mulai ramai. Jongin meminta sopirnya untuk membawanya langsung ke kantor. Segalanya kini telah berubah dan Jongin harus mulai menyesuaikan diri secepatnya. Jongin tersenyum miris mengingat betapa cepat impian yang dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun hancur. Hanya dengan beberapa panggilan telepon—untuk pembatalan kontrak juga persiapan konser yang disusul dengan sejumlah denda ganti rugi— Jongin resmi menyandang sebutan 'mantan pianis'.

Selama melakukan pembatalan itu Jongin merasa seperti memutilasi dirinya sendiri, membiarkan serpihan demi serpihan harapannya luruh menyentuh ruang putus asa yang ia pikir tak kan pernah disentuhnya. Namun Jongin akan bertahan. Ia sudah menetapkan pilihan. Ia harus segera memulai. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bersedih apalagi menyesali keadaan.

Begitu Jongin sampai di gedung megah yang akan menjadi kantor barunya, ia disambut oleh pegawai-pegawai berkedudukan penting di kantor itu. Mereka memperkenalkan diri, memperlakukan Jongin dengan hormat selayaknya bos yang mereka hormati, namun Jongin tahu semua itu palsu. Mereka meragukan Jongin, sang pewaris utama yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bentuk apa pun di bidang konstruksi.

Jongin baru saja menghela napas ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Jongin menekan tombol di sisi kanan meja kerja ayahnya —meja kerjanya, Jongin mengingatkan dirinya—untuk membuka kunci, lalu mempersilakan masuk. Seorang pria berusia awal lima puluhan melangkah masuk dengan membawa setumpuk proposal. Pria itu adalah sekertaris ayahnya. Jongin segera bangkit berdiri untuk membantunya, namun pria itu tersenyum mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Lalu dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar, ia mulai menjelaskan kondisi perusahaan saat ini yang bisa dikatakan stabil.

"Apakah Anda benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri sebelum ayah saya meninggal?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya. Saya sudah mengabdikan separuh hidup saya di perusahaan ini dan setelah mendengar diagnosis untuk Kim Sajangnim tahun lalu, saya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri setelah pewaris perusahaan ini datang. Kim Sajangnim menyetujuinya. Pengganti saya akan mulai bekerja besok dan ia adalah seorang gadis cantik berpengalaman. Ia direkomendasikan oleh kantor cabang Singapura karena kerjanya yang rapi juga cekatan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir." jawab pria itu.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai membuka satu dari sekian banyak proposal di hadapannya dan gerak tangannya terhenti demi sebuah nama yang terasa familiar. Do Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu nama itu. Nama yang menurut ayahnya, bisa ia percaya. Maka tanpa ragu Jongin mengambil jasnya, lalu membawa proposal itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

...

Jongin menatap gadis berpakaian resmi di hadapannya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi gadis itu tersapu riasan tipis yang justru menonjolkan kecantikannya. Rambut hitamnya digelung rapi, semakin mengukuhkan auranya sebagai gadis yang tak mudah digoyahkan. Gadis itu teguh, namun Jongin tetap dapat merasakan kerapuhannya. Setelah proses memperkenalkan diri lima menit yang lalu, Jongin belum mendengar ada suara apa pun di ruangan bercat kuning gading itu selain suara kertas-kertas yang dibalik.

Jongin memang tidak berpengalaman dalam dunia bisnis, namun Jongin tahu dengan jelas gadis itu mengabaikannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bersedia menatap langsung ke matanya. Bahasa tubuh gadis itu begitu kaku, seakan Jongin telah menyakitinya.

Jongin berdeham, "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Jongin sopan. Gadis itu meliriknya sesaat, lalu menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatmu tidak nyaman?" kejar Jongin. Ia dibesarkan dengan segala cinta dan keceriaan bersama adiknya. Dan berakting menjadi orang kaku sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban, Jongin menegakkan tubuh dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Berusaha mencari matanya selagi Jongin berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bisnis. Aku bahkan tidak kuliah di jurusan itu. Aku benar-benar buta dalam seluruh permasalahan ini dan jika kau berencana menipuku sekali pun, aku yakin tidak akan menyadarinya. Namun dalam surat wasiatnya, ayahku dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dari seluruh koleganya, hanya Do Kyungsoo yang bisa kupercaya. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu di hari pertama aku bekerja." ucap Jongin sungguh-sungguh.

"Dan aku tidak mau mengawali perkenalan kita seperti ini. Aku menghargai keputusanmu, hanya saja segala hal yang terjadi hingga detik ini tidak kuharapkan." lanjut Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Perlakukan spesial karena kau salah satu dari pewaris utama keluarga Kim?" balas Kyungsoo sarkastik.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu menjawab tanpa ragu, "Aku berharap kau bersedia membantuku untuk mengenali seluruh situasi yang saat ini berlangsung dalam dunia bisnis. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyutujui proposal kerjasama yang kau ajukan. Bahkan bila perlu, aku akan menandatanganinya saat ini juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyungsoo mengerjap. Selama sesaat ia merasa kehilangan pegangan.

Pria di hadapannya baru saja mengatakan hal yang berada di luar perkiraannya. Hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya akan keluar dari mulut seorang pria. Parahnya lagi, Kyungsoo tahu pria itu benar-benar jujur menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan dengan jelas kejujurannya.

Melihat tanpa ragu bahwa pria itu menghargainya. Sejak awal melihat Kim Jongin melangkah memasuki ruangannya, Kyungsoo tahu hidupnya akan menjadi semakin tak menentu. Ditambah dengan janji yang harus ditepatinya pada mendiang Kim Kangin, tentu Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghindar.

Cepat atau lambat, Kyungsoo harus melakukan satu hal yang diminta oleh Kim Jongin. Apa pun itu. Lagi pula, penawaran yang diajukan Kim Jongin sangat menguntungkan bagi Kyungsoo. Perusahaannya benar-benar membutuhkan kerjasama ini. Maka Kyungsoo meneguhkan hati.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa membantumu untuk belajar segala hal tentang dunia bisnis dalam waktu satu bulan. Namun seperti penawaranmu, kau harus menandatangani kerjasama itu hari ini." balas Kyungsoo datar. Jongin tersenyum, menyengat jiwa Kyungsoo jauh di dalam sana. Mengoyak hatinya demi satu duka panjang yang sama sekali belum usai.

"Terima kasih, Do Kyungsoo." sahutnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum kekanakan itu.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mampu melakukannya. Kyungsoo akan bertahan selama satu bulan. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan segala hal yang sudah dibangunnya kandas karena satu hal kecil yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apa pun terhadap Kim Jongin, karena pria itu sama seperti pria lainnya. Dengan segala yang dimilikinya, Jongin adalah pencerminan sempurna untuk segala hal yang Kyungsoo hindari dalam hidup. Dan Kyungsoo membenci itu lebih dari apa pun.

...

"Selamat pagi, Kim Sajangnim. Saya Jessica Jung." Salam perkenalan itu singkat, formal, dan sopan. Sesuai harapan Jongin. Ini adalah hari keduanya berkerja sebagai pemimpin Kim Property Company dan sejauh ini Jongin masih dalam tahap mempelajari seluruh struktur dasar perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Jongin tersentak ketika menyadari marga sekertaris barunya itu.

"Jung? Apa kau putri dari Tuan Jung Seung Ho?" tanya Jongin. Gadis cantik dengan mata coklat pekat memukau juga rambut pirang sempurna itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Mereka terlibat dalam percakapan ringan selama beberapa saat. Jessica menceritakan kebaikan ayah Jongin yang memberinya rekomendasi untuk magang di cabang perusahaan Singapura hingga akhirnya ketika lulus, ia langsung direkrut dan bekerja secara resmi di sana.

"Dan aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian ayahmu. Itu pasti sangat berat." ucap Jessica prihatin.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan jadwalku hari ini?" balas Jongin. Jessica membuka agendanya dan mulai membacakan jadwal Jongin. Sementara itu Jongin menyadari keganjilan yang selama ini dirasakannya sejak melihat Jessica. Selintas lihat, Jessica sungguh mirip dengan gadis bergaun putih yang dilihatnya di panti asuhan saat itu. Caranya berjalan, berdiri, bahkan menggerakkan tangan. Namun Jongin tahu, Jessica Jung bukanlah gadis itu ; Jessica berambut pirang sementara gadis itu berambut hitam. Jongin semakin larut dalam pikirannya, sibuk menebak siapa gadis bergaun putih itu. Karena jika Jongin tahu siapa gadis itu, tanpa ragu ia akan mencarinya dan menemuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Kim Jongin melangkah memasuki kantor Kyungsoo ketika jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Hari ini adalah pertemuan ke tiga mereka dalam minggu ini. Jongin merasa senang memiliki guru sebaik Kyungsoo. Bukan sikapnya—karena Kyungsoo sungguh gadis tanpa ekspresi terhebat yang pernah Jongin temui—namun kelugasannya dalam menyampaikan hal-hal penting dengan jelas.

Jongin memiliki perkembangan pesat hanya dalam waktu tiga hari setelah ia terjun dalam dunia bisnis konstruksi dan properti.

"Selamat siang, Kyungsoo" sapa Jongin seraya duduk di hadapan gadis itu. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo tampil dalam balutan baju kerja yang sopan. Rok pensil putihnya hanya satu senti di atas lutut dan kemeja dengan motif bunga dandelion berwarna peach menyempurnakannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai balasan, bersikeras tetap menggeluti donat cokelatnya. Jongin tersenyum. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sungguh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah ditemuinya. Meski sering kali tidak berekspresi, Kyungsoo selalu nampak hidup ketika makan. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak segan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau membagi makanannya sejak awal pertemuan pertama mereka. Maka dari itu, meski ada tumpukan donat berwarna-warni di hadapannya, Jongin tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju lemari es di sudut kiri ruangannya, lalu meletakkan sekaleng minuman bersoda di hadapan Jongin. Satu lagi keunikan yang dimiliki Kyungsoo ; gadis itu hanya menyediakan minuman bersoda atau air mineral dan tanpa ragu mengatakan pada Jongin untuk jangan pernah membawa minuman beralkohol dalam bentuk apa pun ke kantornya.

"Apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini?" tanya Jongin. "Aku ingin kau menganalisis proposal itu. Pusat perbelanjaan dibagian utara kota mengajukan renovasi besar-besaran dan pihak berwenang sudah menyutujuinya." jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin menyesap minumannya, lalu membaca dengan seksama.

"Mereka memiliki tujuan lain dari renovasi ini." ucap Jongin akhirnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, diam-diam mengagumi kecerdasan juga ketepatan analisis Jongin. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo meragukan Jongin, karena dengan sikap ramah juga tampilan lahiriah yang mengindikasikan Tuhan sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakannya, Jongin akan bosan dengan pelajaran yang diberikannya. Bukan tidak mungkin Jongin akan berakhir seperti anak-anak para konglomerat itu; hidup dengan menghamburkan uang perusahaan.

Namun kini Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Tuan Kim Kangin mengenai putra sulungnya itu benar adanya. Kim Jongin adalah seorang pria pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah. Yah, selama Jongin tidak mencoba mengusiknya, maka Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo tetap tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kehadiran pria itu dalam hidupnya.

Satu jam berikutnya dihabiskan Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan reaksi Jongin terhadap berbagai keadaan yang mungkin terjadi selama berlangsungnya suatu proyek. Jawaban Jongin selalu logis dan tepat sasaran.

"Apa yang akan kau sarankan untuk pembangunan yang dilakukan di atas tempat lain yang sebelumnya berpenghuni? Misalnya pembangunan apartemen di daerah yang dulunya merupakan pemukiman warga asli daerah tersebut. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menguatkan citra yang diminta oleh klien?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berusaha menggagalkannya." jawab Jongin.

"Mwo?" balas Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan menyetujui proyek yang menghapus sesuatu dalam prosesnya. Aku bekerja dalam bidang ini untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang belum ada. Bukan untuk menggantinya." Sahut Jongin tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu? Kita bekerja sebagai pembangun dan setiap kali kita membangun tentu akan ada hal yang harus dikorbankan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kita tidak berkorban dalam proses dari pekerjaan ini. Setiap usaha yang kita lakukan tentu mengandung resiko semacam itu. Namun aku akan menggagalkannya dalam artian khusus, seperti yang kau katakan, ketika pembangunan itu dilakukan di atas tanah penduduk asli. Seperti di atas tanah penduduk asli Jung-du, bukan? Aku sempat membaca beritanya kemarin. Aku tidak akan menyetujui proyek itu —tak peduli seberapa besar kerugiannya— karena aku tidak bekerja untuk menghapus budaya." Kyungsoo terdiam. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan jawaban Jongin, namun alasan yang dikemukakan Jongin membuat pria itu nampak semakin berbeda di mata Kyungsoo. Jongin sungguh-sungguh mempelajari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bidang ini, bahkan dalam waktu singkat, Jongin bisa mengenal budaya asli Korea . Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa menyamakan Jongin dengan pria lain dan itu terjadi hanya setelah tiga pertemuan. Kyungsoo tak bisa menerjemahkan isyarat hatinya. Kyungsoo merasa segala batas yang dibuatnya tidak berlaku terhadap Jongin. Kyungsoo takut.

Ponsel Jongin berdering dan setelah mengeceknya, Jongin bersiap pergi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bisakah kita melanjutkan pelajaran besok? Di sini pada jam yang sama?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah coffee shop. Ia masuk, memesan segelas cappucino latte dengan ekstra krim, lalu duduk di sudut kanan dekat jendela. Ia memerhatikan taman kanak-kanak di seberang sana dengan tatapan sarat kerinduan. Tiba-tiba saja hari ini Kyungsoo merasa lelah. Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo segera menuju coffee shop ini. Kyungsoo bahkan membatalkan janji temunya dengan Jongin dan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki rapat mendadak. Kyungsoo larut dalam lamunannya, hingga seseorang menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan terbelalak ketika menemukan Jongin tersenyum menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha keras menutupi rasa terkejut juga malu karena tertangkap basah telah berbohong.

"Minum kopi." jawab Jongin tenang seraya menunjuk kopinya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, sehingga ia menyuarakan pertanyaan pertama yang melintasi benaknya, "Di mana sopirmu? Tidakkah kau mengajaknya masuk?"

Jongin berdeham, terlihat keras menahan tawa, lalu menjawab, "Mungkin kau lupa, namun aku sudah mendapat izin untuk mengemudi di negara ini. Aku mendapatkannya tiga hari yang lalu, hari di mana kau bertemu denganku di depan gerbang masuk kantormu dan kau hampir menabrakku dari belakang."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan merutuki kebodohannya. Berapa kali ia harus mempermalukan diri di hadapan pria ini? Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih diam dan kembali memandangi taman kanak-kanak di seberang sana.

Jongin meminum kopinya, masih tetap dengan mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Jongin memerhatikan Kyungsoo bahkan sejak ia belum memasuki coffee shop ini. Meski bingung karena Kyungsoo membohonginya, Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya demi melihat tatapan sendu dalam mata cokelat terang gadis itu. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya mengerti alasan di balik tingkah laku Kyungsoo hari ini. Jongin berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke seberang." ajak Jongin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka memakan gadis pecandu kopi manis." jawab Jongin dengan senyum geli. Kyungsoo mengabaikan uluran tangan Jongin, namun mengikuti pria itu menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa gadis memerhatikan Jongin, bahkan ada yang menghadang langkahnya dan menawarkan diri secara terang-terangan, namun Jongin hanya tersenyum sopan. Jongin menolak segala perhatian di sekitarnya tanpa terkesan angkuh, membuat para gadis itu semakin gemas melihatnya. Kyungsoo memutar mata pada gadis-gadis itu—yang kini memelototinya dengan terang-terangan. Namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena melihat Jongin yang begitu tampan dan maskulin, pastinya merusak pertahanan setiap makhluk hidup yang memiliki aset 'V' di tubuhnya.

Jongin merupakan penjelmaan sempurna setiap mimpi para gadis. Begitu sampai di depan gerbang taman kanak-kanak yang selalu menjadi perhatian Kyungsoo, mereka diam. Hanya berdiri menatap ke dalam melalui sela-sela jeruji bersama hembusan angin.

"Kau menyukai taman kanak-kanak?" tanya Jongin. Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya mematung, bahkan napasnya terasa berat. Namun perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Kau ingin masuk ke dalam?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh keraguan. Meski samar, Jongin tahu fokus Kyungsoo saat ini bukan pada dirinya. Jongin menghampiri petugas keamanan di pos jaga sebelah kiri gerbang, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat bahasa Korea yang terpatah-patah, lalu dipersilakan masuk. Dalam hati Jongin membuat catatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada adik kecilnya yang sudah mengajarinya bahasa Korea. Satu minggu yang lalu Henry datang ke Korea dan mengatakan akan menemani Jongin untuk menyesuaikan diri di negara ini. Hal itu adalah sebuah tindakan sederhana yang membuat Jongin bersyukur karena adiknya telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin, membiarkan dirinya berada dalam ruang penuh gaya yang mengombang-ambing. Kyungsoo menyentuh ayunan dengan jemarinya yang terasa kebas. Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya melihat taman kanak-kanak ini dari jauh, akhirnya Kyungsoo dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Dapat melihat kembali bagian terpenting darinya, yang hidup menjadi kenangan berharganya.

Jongin memerhatikan Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Segala ekspresi yang melintas di wajah gadis itu tak ada yang dilewatkannya. Bahkan terekam jelas. Pun ketika Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan, lalu seulas senyum tipis penuh kerinduan mengembang di bibir merah muda sempurnanya. Jongin merasa melihat sesuatu yang amat indah. Lebih indah dari matahari terbit yang selalu dipujanya.

"Kau hanya harus menghampirinya, Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Ketika kau melihat sesuatu yang kau inginkan, kau harus menghampirinya. Karena dengan itu kau akan bahagia." Jelas Jongin ringan.

Kyungsoo tercekat dan wajahnya memucat. Gadis itu segera bangkit berdiri. Lalu dengan langkah setengah berlari, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang memanggilnya di belakang.

...

Hingar-bingar musik yang terdengar di klub malam itu tidak mampu menulikan Kyungsoo. Gelas ke tiga diet coke di tangannya pun sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi otaknya yang terus berpacu -tentu saja-, Kyungsoo tahu satu-satunya minuman yang bisa mematikan otaknya saat ini adalah minuman yang sampai kapan pun akan tetap dibencinya.

Otaknya masih terus memutar ulang pertemuannya dengan Jongin, juga perkataannya yang terasa menampar Kyungsoo. Seorang pria berusia awal tiga puluhan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Pria itu sudah memerhatikannya sejak Kyungsoo memasuki bar. Bahkan meski ada beberapa teman wanita Kyungsoo yang lain —dengan pakaian lebih berani pula— pria itu tetap hanya menumpukan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Halo, Cantik. Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum percaya diri. Seakan-akan Kyungsoo mustahil menolaknya. Jika saja dalam keadaan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo akan segera menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kyungsoo tidak suka pria asing. Bahkan saat ini pun, Kyungsoo merasakan keengganan yang begitu besar. Kyungsoo memerhatikan pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh spekulasi. Mungkin kedatangan pria ini bisa membantunya untuk menghapus bayang-bayang Kim Jongin. Bayangan Jongin dengan mata sesegar daun di pagi buta yang tanpa diduga berhasil mengusiknya. Lagi pula, cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo harus bisa menghilangkan rasa enggannya itu. Kyungsoo harus bisa mengusir hantu yang menakutinya ketika bersentuhan dengan pria asing.

"Silakan." jawab Kyungsoo datar. Pria itu duduk di samping Kyungsoo, agak terlalu dekat hingga Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma tembakau dari napasnya. Setidaknya bukan alkohol dan Kyungsoo bisa menolerirnya. Mereka berada di salah satu meja sudut bagian belakang, sehingga mata-mata penasaran hanya akan melihat kegelapan karena sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu yang berputar di atas lantai dansa.

"Ravi." ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas singkat, "Do Kyungsoo." Ravi memuji kecantikan Kyungsoo dan satu percakapan mengalir pada satu sesi ciuman panas. Setidaknya bagi Ravi, karena Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apa pun. Bibir Ravi menjepit bibir Kyungsoo dengan rakus. Gerakannya begitu kasar dan lapar, diiringi geraman penuh hasrat. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata demi menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dalam mode panik.

Meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Ravi, Kyungsoo membawa dirinya yang malam ini berbalut gaun hitam mini mengangkangi Ravi. Celana dalam sutranya bertumbukan dengan bagian depan celana jeans Ravi. Kyungsoo berusaha menelan rasa jijiknya, tetap membiarkan Ravi menciumnya. Ravi mengerang lebih keras, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil alih. Otaknya tak lagi bisa diandalkan dan satu-satunya hal yang ia mengerti adalah kebutuhannya untuk menyetubuhi Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan keras. Menyetubuhi atau disetubuhi, Ravi sudah tidak peduli. Yang terpenting ia bisa menemukan pelepasan dengan Kyungsoo.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang pernah dirasakannya. Ia adalah pria yang amat berpengalaman, namun gadis mungil di pangkuannya ini berbeda. Gadis itu mampu membuatnya tak berdaya. "Oh, sial. Kau benar-benar seksi." geram Ravi. Mata cokelat terang Kyungsoo menggelap melihat reaksi Ravi. Alarm tanda bahaya menggema jelas dalam benak Kyungsoo. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Ravi di tubuhnya, lalu meloncat turun dari pangkuan Ravi dengan anggun. Ekspresi wajahnya sedatar permukaan es.

Ravi membuka mata protes, namun belum sempat ia mengatakan apa pun, seorang gadis bergaun ungu menyiramnya dari belakang dengan segelas penuh bir. Kericuhan segera terjadi karena gadis itu berteriak histeris. Ia bahkan mencoba memukul Kyungsoo, namun Ravi menahannya.

"Hentikan. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." desis Ravi.

"Bajingan! Kau mengkhianatiku tepat setelah melamarku! Keparat! Kau pria kotor!" jerit gadis bergaun ungu itu dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau salah paham." bujuk Ravi dengan nada menenangkan.

"Pembohong! Aku melihatmu sejak kau menghampiri pelacur ini! Kalian menjijikkan! Jika aku tidak datang, kalian pasti sudah melakukannya di sini!" balasnya kalut. Ravi mencoba menjelaskan, namun gadis itu tak mau mendengarnya dan terus memaki dengan segala kosakata kasar yang dimilikinya.

Kyungsoo tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Ketika Minseok dan dua temannya yang lain menghampiri dengan mata terbelalak maksimal, barulah Kyungsoo tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak mengandung apa pun.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Ravi-ssi. Ciumanmu buruk dan kau jauh dari harapanku. Kau bahkan tidak berhasil membuatku basah. Semoga kau bisa mendapat pelepasan yang hampir kau dapatkan tadi. Mungkin setelah kau menjinakkan calon istrimu itu. Selamat tinggal." ucap Kyungsoo tenang. Kyungsoo melangkah menjauhi jeritan gadis bergaun ungu masih dengan satu senyum itu. Senyum yang menjadi lambang kekosongan hatinya.

...

"Demi Tuhan, Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau baru saja menghancurkan hidup seorang gadis demi kegundahan hatimu semata. Tidak bisakah kau memilih pria lain? Astaga, ada ratusan pria di bar itu, Kyungie!" jerit Minseok di seberang telepon. Kyungsoo tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan di hadapannya.

Suara Minseok menggema jelas di telinganya, namun ia tidak peduli. Meski malas mendengar omelan Minseok, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mematikan sambungan telepon karena Minseok akan murka. Dan percayalah, Minseok yang murka jauh lebih berbahaya dari induk beruang yang mengamuk. Kyungsoo sudah pernah melihatnya.

"Berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak tahu ia telah bertunangan?" sahut Kyungsoo datar.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya sebelum mulai memperdaya pria itu di bawahmu! Jangan mencoba membela diri, Do Kyungsoo. Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan. Memang pria itu yang menggodamu, namun kau memberinya kesempatan. Kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, Minnie eonni. Sungguh. Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Tidak berarti apa-apa. Bisakah aku kembali menyetir dengan konsentrasi penuh? Kau bisa melanjutkan omelanmu besok." ucap Kyungsoo lelah.

"Mianhae Kyungie! Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Kau tahu aku hanya terlalu mendramatisir. Hati-hati, Kyungie. Dan jangan berhenti di bar mana pun. Sampai jumpa." balas Minseok. Kyungsoo melepas earphone dengan helaan napas panjang. Titik-titik air mulai membasahi kaca mobilnya dan Kyungsoo mengeryitkan kening. Ini sudah tengah malam. Meski tahu bahwa negara beriklim subtropis ini suka menurunkan hujan seenaknya, Kyungsoo tidak berharap mendapatkan hujan ketika ia berada di jalan bebas hambatan seperti ini.

Ketika hujan turun semakin deras, Kyungsoo kesulitan melihat jalan di depannya. Seakan kesialan tak henti menghampirinya, mobil Kyungsoo berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil, melihat ke empat roda bannya yang baik-baik saja, lalu membuka kap mobil. Tidak ada yang nampak aneh bagi Kyungsoo, tentu saja, karena ia benar-benar buta mengenai mesin. Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melewatinya, itu pun dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Ketika melihat penunjuk jalan di atasnya, Kyungsoo ternganga. Teringat bahwa ia mengambil rute memutar di jalan bebas hambatan ini setelah keluar dari bar tadi. Ia hampir mencapai kota Incheon sementara apartemennya berada di Gangnam. Perjalanannya masih jauh dan hari sudah hampir menjelang pagi.

"Oh, tidak." bisik Kyungsoo. Air hujan kini membasahinya dengan sempurna. Gaun hitamnya melekat hingga menyerupai kulit kedua dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ia harus bisa mencari cara untuk kembali ke apartemen secepatnya. Ia tidak boleh panik. Ia tidak akan panik. Namun Kyungsoo takut. Kegelapan adalah hal yang amat dibenci Kyungsoo. Bayang-bayang seakan bersiap memangsanya. Membawanya menuju mimpi buruk tak berkesudahan.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh seketika. Membelalak ketika melihat sesosok tubuh tegap dengan wajah rupawan yang tadi siang ditinggalkannya.

Kim Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo. Payung hitam di tangannya kini terulur untuk memayungi Kyungsoo.

"Mobilku mogok." jawab Kyungsoo, tak peduli jika jawabannya tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ambil barang-barangmu. Aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah Jongin, lebih karena terpaksa. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut dan suka atau tidak suka, Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa hanya Jongin yang dapat menolongnya saat ini. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Jongin seraya menyalakan pemanas mobil. Kyungsoo menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, menggumam terima kasih ketika Jongin menyampirkan jasnya, lalu memberitahu alamat apartemennya.

"Jaraknya hampir dua jam dari sini. Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah ini, Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya menjalankan mobilku ke sembarang arah." jawab Kyungsoo datar. Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Gadis di sisinya ini sungguh tidak bisa ditebak. Siang tadi ia ditinggal begitu saja entah atas alasan apa dan kini gadis itu terdampar di sisi berseberangan dari tempat tinggalnya dengan alasan tidak tahu pula.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa kita ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Mobil Jongin memasuki gerbang perumahan mewah tak jauh dari pintu keluar tol. Desain rumah-rumah di dalamnya begitu mengagumkan dan tidak ada yang serupa, hingga tanpa sadar Kyungsoo terpesona dan hampir tidak mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Aku tinggal di sini. Kau harus ganti baju. Aku tidak mau kau duduk dengan baju basah kuyup selama dua jam." jawab Jongin.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Setelah kau berganti baju. Ayo turun." Kyungsoo tidak mendebat Jongin dan lagi-lagi mengikuti pria itu. Mereka melewati sebuah halaman depan sederhana berumput hijau. Begitu Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya, Kyungsoo mendapat suguhan berupa bagian ruang tamu yang terlihat maskulin.

"Kamar mandinya di sebelah sana. Aku akan mengambil baju ganti untukmu." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan ia melangkah cepat memasuki kamar mandi. Begitu menyalakan air hangat dari shower, Kyungsoo mendesah lega. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai meneliti kamar mandi itu. Hanya ada barang-barang kebutuhan dasar, yang kelihatan belum pernah tersentuh. Tentu saja, karena Jongin pasti menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan lamunan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia mematikan shower dan mengenakan handuk yang terlipat rapi di samping wastafel. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit, lalu mengintip dari celahnya.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang kumiliki. Berikan pakaianmu, aku akan mengeringkannya." kata Jongin seraya mengulurkan sebuah sweetshirt. Kyungsoo menerima sweetshirt itu, lalu menutup pintu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak perlu. Aku akan mengeringkannya sendiri." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tunggu di dapur." balas Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap bayangannya di cermin dan tersenyum. Ia tampak konyol dengan sweetshirt yang kebesaran dan hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Namun Kyungsoo merasa hangat. Aroma yang menguar dari sweetshirt itu juga menenangkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan pakaiannya di mesin cuci.

Setelah itu ia menghampiri Jongin yang sibuk membuat kopi di dapur. Pria itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus dan jeans. Nampak sangat santai dan tetap membuatnya menawan.

"Terima kasih untuk pinjaman bajunya." ucap Kyungsoo seraya duduk di kursi pantry. Jongin meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan Kyungsoo, mengangguk.

"Kau baru pulang dari kantor?" tanya Kyungsoo membuka percakapan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan. Itu bohong. Kyungsoo hanya ingin mendengar suara Jongin, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pria di hadapannya sungguh nyata.

"Tidak. Aku pergi untuk menemui adikku. Ia datang ke sini satu minggu yang lalu, namun menolak untuk tinggal bersamaku. Jadi setiap kali ingin bertemu dengannya, aku akan datang ke apartemen temannya tempat ia menginap." jawab Jongin. Melihat Kyungsoo dalam balutan sweetshirtnya membuat Jongin merasa geli. Gadis itu seakan tenggelam di dalamnya, dan nampak begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan meski wajahnya tetap tak terisi ekspresi, Jongin dapat menemukan ketenangan di sana. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengannya.

Segala pikiran Jongin hancur berantakan ketika Kyungsoo turun dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekatinya. Kaki jenjang Kyungsoo terekspos dalam cara yang seharusnya ilegal dan jemari mungilnya dicat biru muda. Jongin lupa bernapas selama beberapa detik, lalu menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo menanyakan sesuatu.

"Di mana krim dan gula?" ulang Kyungsoo.

"Di lemari itu. Biar aku ambilkan." jawab Jongin.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." protes Kyungsoo. Ia bersikeras menjangkau lemari yang berada di atas kepalanya. Namun Kyungsoo terlalu pendek untuk bisa meraih stoples berisi gula, bahkan setelah ujung-ujung jemari kakinya berjinjit. Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan sigap, lalu meraih stoples itu dengan tangan kanannya. Jongin tidak menyadari gerakan yang telah dibuatnya, hingga ia mendengar napas tercekat Kyungsoo dan merasakan lekuk lembut tubuh Kyungsoo menempel padanya.

Telapak tangan kirinya berada tepat di bawah payudara Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin dapat merasakan dengan jelas bentuknya yang hanya tertutup sweetshirt. Secepat kilat Jongin menarik tangannya, namun ia justru menyentuh puncak payudara Kyungsoo. Erangan lembut bergetar di tenggorokan Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Kyungsoo berbalik dengan pipi bersemburat merah. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan ia tidak sanggup menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu dengan pasti Jongin mendengar erangannya.

Namun Jongin tetap melepasnya, bahkan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Ketika akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa mulutnya kering. Jongin sedang menatapnya lekat. Bukan dengan tatapan sopan seperti biasanya, namun murni tatapan seorang pria yang menginginkan gadisnya. Selama ini Jongin bahkan tidak pernah melirik bibirnya, selalu menatap matanya tanpa ragu ketika berbicara. Dan kini jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras. Ia tidak tahu seorang pria bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini hanya dengan tatapan. Jongin berdeham, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucapnya dengan nada tenang yang dipaksakan. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengikuti Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

 **Teaser**

MissPark92 | chocohazelnut07 | Kaisoo32 | anaknya chansoo |

reru95 | kysmpppprt | kaisoodyo

 **Chap 1**

chocohazelnut07 | Kaisooship | 12154kaisoo | yixingcom | kim fany | dodyoleu | sehunsdeer | SweetyKamjong | fitri22exo

 **Chap 2**

kim fany | Uchiha Annie | Kaisooship | fitriaulfa8896 | Anna401

| Lovesoo | overdyosoo | sushimakipark

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

.

.

 **Many Silent Readers, FF will be** **DISCONTINUED and DELETE**


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW juseyoo !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki kantornya dengan langkah gontai. Minseok yang mengikutinya di belakang seperti biasa membacakan agendanya.

"Kyungie, aku benci harus mengatakan ini. Proyek pembangunan apartemen di Gangnam-gu terhenti sementara karena kita kekurangan dana. Seperti yang kau tahu, kerjasama kita dengan Kim Property Company tidak termasuk proyek itu. Kau sendiri yang bersikeras untuk mempertahankan proyek itu sebagai proyek tunggal perusahaan kita." ucap Minseok.

"Dan ini adalah laporan yang diberikan detektif swasta yang kita sewa itu. Hasilnya positif bahwa Im Yoona pelaku penggelapan dana di perusahaan ini. Ia memiliki uang dalam jumlah yang sangat besar di rekeningnya. Sampai saat ini ia masih berada di Singapura." lanjut Minseok seraya meletakkan map berwarna putih di meja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Sejak membuka mata pagi ini setelah tidur tidak nyenyak selama tiga jam, Kyungsoo tahu kesialan akan mengikutinya.

Namun ia tidak menyangka semua akan datang bersamaan seperti ini. Kyungsoo meraih map putih di hadapannya. Semakin lama ia membaca, kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Im Yoona adalah wanita yang telah bekerja pada Kyungsoo sejak awal Kyungsoo membangun perusahaan ini. Wanita itu bahkan rela menghabiskan 16 jam waktunya untuk bekerja. Ia pun sangat jujur, pantang menyerah, juga selalu mendukung Kyungsoo. Sulit dipercaya wanita itu mampu mengkhianati Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo harus percaya karena bukti di hadapannya tak terbantahkan.

"Segera pesan tiket pesawat menuju Singapura malam ini. Buat reservasi di hotel yang sama dengan Im Yoona atas namaku. Aku harus mengurus pinjaman dana saat ini, tolong atur ulang jadwalku untuk dua jam ke depan." pinta Kyungsoo tegas.

"Kau akan mendatangi Im Yoona?" tanya Minseok tak percaya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, sementara Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

...

Jongin menghentikan ayunan kakinya secara perlahan. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya sementara headphone di telinganya berdentam-dentam dengan jelas. Udara segar memasuki paru-parunya, menenangkan seluruh sarafnya yang begitu tegang sejak ia membuka mata pagi ini.

Namun Jongin masih saja memikirkan Kyungsoo. Otaknya tidak mampu berhenti mengingat lekuk tubuh sempurna Kyungsoo. Kaki jenjangnya, juga erangan lembutnya. Fantasi Jongin semakin liar ketika menemukan gaun hitam sekaligus pakaian dalam Kyungsoo yang ada di mesin cucinya. Mau tak mau, Jongin terus mengulang pola yang sama; membayangkan Kyungsoo. Membayangkan bibir Kyungsoo di antara bibirnya, kaki Kyungsoo melingkari pinggangnya, juga payudara sempurna Kyungsoo yang dapat diremasnya hingga erangan itu dapat didengarnya lebih jelas. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini pasti akibat dari hidup selibat selama hampir satu tahun. Ia harus mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ia tidak boleh merusak hubungan baiknya dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena gairah sesaat. Dan karena itu, Jongin harus memaksa tubuhnya melupakan Kyungsoo.

Ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Dari Kyungsoo. "Yeoboseo?" ucap Jongin.

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu sekarang. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktu? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan." balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau beruntung, aku masih memiliki waktu kosong hingga satu jam ke depan. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di coffee shop dekat kantormu? Aku akan sampai tiga puluh menit lagi." sahut Jongin. Kyungsoo menggumamkan sampai jumpa, lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, ponsel Jongin kembali berdering. Nomornya menunjukkan kantor Kyungsoo, membuat kerutan di antara alis Jongin muncul. Jongin menerima panggilan itu dan suara Minseok terdengar. Setelah menjelaskan dalam satu rangkaian kalimat padu, Minseok akhirnya menghela napas.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya?" tanya Minseok.

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukannya." jawab Jongin yakin. Setelah itu ia menghubungi Jessica dan meminta penjadwalan ulang untuk dua hari ke depan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Jessica bingung.

"Ya." jawab Jongin dengan senyum dalam suaranya.

...

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua pekerjaan telah selesai sebelum naik ke pesawat. Satu pesan singkat dari Minseok masuk tepat sebelum Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya.

Minseok eonni : _Hati-hati, Kyungie. Segera hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di Singapura. Dan aku harap perjalananmu menyenangkan!_ ;)

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening membaca kalimat terakhir dari Minseok itu, lalu memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya. Minseok memang selalu seperti itu; mendukung Kyungsoo dengan penuh keceriaan.

Kyungsoo : _Gomawo eonni. Aku hubungi nanti._

Kyungsoo mematikan ponsel dan masuk ke pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Singapura. Ia harus bertemu dengan Im Yoona. Kyungsoo berpikir kesempatan ini sangat bagus karena ia bisa menghindari Jongin sementara waktu. Ya, benar. Kim Jongin yang telah merasuki setiap mimpinya dan terus membayangi setiap langkahnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa sebabnya, namun ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya.

Hari ini ketika bertemu dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa reaksi tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali. Akhirnya setelah mengatakan maksud dari pertemuan itu —untuk meminjam dana— Kyungsoo segera pergi. Jongin pun tidak mencegahnya, hanya tersenyum dengan kilat yang tak bisa diterjemahkan dalam mata coklat gelapnya. Kyungsoo mendesah. Lega karena ia bisa pergi dari Jongin selama dua hari penuh. Ia tidak harus menghadapi pria itu, berikut reaksi dirinya sendiri yang aneh, selama kira-kira 48 jam.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan mengerjap. Apakah ia sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin ia masih membayangkan pria itu? Kecuali pria itu bukan bayangan. Pria itu sungguh Kim Jongin. Dan berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus duduk di kursi 8B." jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo memucat. Kursi itu berada tepat di sebelahnya! Jongin duduk di kursinya dengan santai. Seolah tatapan tajam Kyungsoo tidak mengusiknya. Ia mengeluarkan iPod dari saku jaket, terlihat bersiap untuk bersenandung. Kyungsoo mengutuki dirinya yang masih saja sempat memerhatikan Jonginr dan memuji tubuh sempurnanya yang hari ini terbalut pakaian semi formal. Kyungsoo berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya yang bertebaran, lalu menarik napas. Menghapus segala ekspresi. Kembali menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang kaku.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin. Jongin menoleh. Sejenak terdiam dan tenggelam dalam mata cokelat terang gadis di sisinya. Namun mata itu tak bercahaya. Mata itu mematikan segala ekspresi yang ada.

"Mengapa aku harus mengikutimu?" balas Jongin santai.

"Karena entah atas alasan apa kau selalu berada di sekitarku." sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Tidakkah sekertarismu memberitahu? Aku diminta untuk menemanimu menemui salah satu pegawaimu yang melakukan korupsi. Ia berpikir kau mungkin akan kesulitan dan membutuhkan tenaga seorang pria, maka di sinilah aku sekarang." jawabnya lugas.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyetujuinya? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, juga perusahaanku. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu." sahut Kyungsoo defensif.

"Jika kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku, maka pinjaman dana yang kau ajukan tadi siang tidak perlu aku pertimbangkan, bukan? Karena jawabannya sudah jelas." jalas Jongin tenang. Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi satu garis lurus. Jawaban Jongin begitu tepat hingga Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Perjalanan yang diharapkannya damai telah bermetamorfosa menjadi mimpi buruk. Karena orang yang ingin dihindarinya kini justru duduk tepat di sisinya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kasar. Hanya saja kehadiranmu mengejutkanku." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada melunak. Jongin tersenyum.

Setelah diam sesaat, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan pinjaman dana yang ku ajukan?"

Senyum Jongin melebar, lalu ia menjawab, "Masih kupertimbangkan." Kyungsoo mendengus tanpa sadar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin dan sibuk memuntahkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Sementara Jongin mengubah senyumnya menjadi tawa geli tanpa suara.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Singapura, November 2014**

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambut ketika bel kamar hotelnya berbunyi. Bahkan sebelum membuka pintunya, Kyungsoo tahu orang yang berada di baliknya adalah Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo berencana untuk menemui Im Yoona pagi ini dan Jongin bersikeras untuk menemaninya.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." ucap Kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi juga." balas Jongin santai. Kyungsoo mengunci kamar hotelnya, lalu memasukkan kartunya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Tanpa kata Kyungsoo melangkah menuju lift dan menekan angka sembilan belas.

Begitu sampai, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kamar di lorong sebelah kanan dan berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 1029. Kyungsoo sudah membaca laporan dalam map putih itu dengan seksama. Meski sudah bisa menebak, Kyungsoo tetap harus memastikannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita berusia 5 tahun diatasnya yang sangat dipercayai Kyungsoo. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat, lalu wanita itu —Im Yoona— tersenyum sendu.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya." ucapnya pelan. Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu, lalu menyerahkan diriku kepada pihak berwajib. Namun sebelum itu, biarkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau mau ikut?" lanjut Yoona. Kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo, masih tetap dalam mode diam.

Sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja. Jongin tidak melihat alasan Minseok begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Wanita yang menjadi pelaku korupsi itu pun tidak terlihat berbahaya. Jongin justru menemukan kepedulian nyata antara Kyungsoo dan wanita itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan rumah sakit. Im Yoona membawa mereka menuju sebuah kamar rawat. Kyungsoo mendekat pada jendela yang ada di pintu, melihat ke dalam di mana seorang gadis kecil dengan berbagai alat bantu terhubung ke tubuhnya.

"Putriku terdiagnosis memiliki kanker otak satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dokter berkata putriku bisa diselamatkan. Aku sudah melakukan segala cara. Aku sudah mengorbankan segala hal. Namun tiba-tiba saja kondisinya memburuk. Kanker itu begitu cepat menggerogotinya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan putriku." ujar Yoona dengan isakan tertahan.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya mulai berkabut. Semua ini berada di luar perkiraannya. Ia tidak mengira Im Yoona, wanita yang sangat ia kagumi karena kekuatannya untuk menjadi orangtua tunggal tanpa sanak saudara tersisa, ternyata harus mengalami hal berat lagi. Kyungsoo tahu persis seperti apa hidup yang dijalani Yoona. Hanya putrinya —yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur— yang Yoona miliki.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tega merenggut sisa waktu yang mereka miliki hanya karena setumpuk uang? Kyungsoo tidak akan mampu memisahkan mereka. Tidak akan pernah.

Sebelum air matanya mengalir, Kyungsoo memeluk Yoona, lalu berkata, "Kau dipecat, Im Yoona-ssi. Jangan pernah datang lagi ke kantor. Dan semoga putrimu mendapat keajaiban. Aku mengharapkan segala hal terbaik untukmu. Selamat tinggal." Setelah itu Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin yang membeku di sisinya dan melangkah secepat kaki membawanya menjauhi suara isak tangis Yoona. Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa tertahan, membuat Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Jongin yang lepas dari rasa terpana segera menarik Kyungsoo ke lorong yang sepi. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di bahunya. Kini Jongin mengerti sepenuhnya alasan dari kekhawatiran Minseok. Jongin tahu tanpa ragu, bahwa kekhawatiran itu benar adanya. Karena Do Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang rapuh. Dengan hati baik dan murni, namun berbalut luka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seoul, November 2014**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin yang menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo dengan canggung selama sesaat, lalu perlahan Jongin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Selamat beristirahat." balas Jongin ringan. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, kemudian melangkah masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah menangis entah berapa lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo dapat mengendalikan diri dan meminta maaf pada Jongin. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengejar penerbangan yang tersisa di hari itu dan Jongin menyetujuinya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bersyukur pria itu bersedia menemaninya. Setidaknya semua menjadi lebih tertanggungkan. Atas alasan yang tidak dimengerti, Kyungsoo merasa kehadiran Jongin semacam penyembuh baginya. Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pikiran macam apa itu? Baru saja kurang-lebih 24 jam yang lalu, Kyungsoo berusaha keras menghindari Jongin. Namun kini ia justru mengharapkan sebaliknya. Apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan dirinya? Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya, sementara tangannya meraba dinding untuk menekan tombol lampu.

Begitu lampu menyala, hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo adalah sebuah kotak kado cantik dengan pita hitam yang bertengger manis di meja kaca ruang tamunya. Kyungsoo meraih kotak itu dan membaca sebuah catatan di atasnya yang ditulis oleh Minseok.

 _Seseorang mengirimkan ini ke kantor. Sepertinya sesuatu yang bagus, melihat bungkusnya yang cantik. Segera hubungi aku begitu kau membukanya! Aku juga penasaran_.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan membaca catatan yang sangat khas Minseok itu, lalu perlahan menarik pita yang melilit kotaknya dan membuka tutupnya. Seketika tawa Kyungsoo berganti menjadi jerit ketakutan. Secara refleks tangannya menjatuhkan kotak itu, hingga isinya terlempar keluar. Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor 2, panggilan cepat untuk Minseok.

Ketika suara mengantuk Minseok menyapa, Kyungsoo berkata, "Isinya sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bagus, eonni."

"Mwo? Kyungie, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu. Apa yang tidak bagus?" Namun Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena matanya terus terpaku pada sebilah pisau berlumuran darah yang kini tergeletak di lantai apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

dodyoleu | kim fany | Kaisooship | Lovesoo | kaisoomin | VENUSXIU6199 | kyung1225 | sushimakipark | Kim YeHyun | DKSlovePCY | kysmpppprt | Tuyul gundul | yixingcom | SweetyKamjong | Kaisoo32 | kaisoo | overdyosoo

 **.  
**

Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu revie oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau ngedukung Hani buat lanjutin FF **REMAKE** ini. Tadinya sempet berfikir untuk **DISCONTINUED** saja, tapi setelah baca review kalian yang ingin lanjut akhirnya Hani putuskan untuk lanjut. Sekali lagi terima kasih. #BOWbarengTaeOh

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Many Silent Readers, FF will be** **DISCONTINUED and DELETE**


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : Banyak Typos, **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Jessica memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi. Sepatu berhak setinggi sepuluh sentimeter, ditambah rok ketat yang jatuh tepat di pertengahan pahanya merupakan perpaduan yang pas. Jessica melirik jam di mejanya, jarum pendeknya hampir mencapai angka sembilan. Maka Jessica melepas blazernya, lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Sehingga ketika ia menunduk nanti, branya yang berwarna hitam akan terlihat jelas.

Selama hampir satu bulan bekerja dengan Kim Jongin, Jessica menemukan bahwa bosnya itu sangat berbeda. Dengan ketampanan menyerupai patung dewa yunani, keahlian untuk menjadi profesional di bidang yang baru digelutinya dalam waktu singkat, juga kekayaannya yang hampir menyilaukan, mustahil Jessica melepaskan pandangan dari bosnya itu.

Jessica harus mendapatkannya. Langkah yang diambil Jessica hari ini bisa dikatakan yang paling berani. Karena selama ini Jessica sudah berusaha keras menggoda Jongin melalui gerakan atau kalimat ambigu, namun tetap saja ia tidak mendapat respon. Parahnya lagi, Jongin seperti tidak menyadarinya. Jongin sungguh tidak memperhatikannya.

Namun hari ini akan berbeda. Jongin tidak bisa lagi mengabaikannya. Begitu Jongin keluar dari lift, Jessica segera berdiri dan mempersiapkan senyum terbaiknya. Jongin hanya melemparkan senyum tipis, tetap sibuk berbicara di ponselnya. Jessica mengikuti langkah Jongin, lalu mulai membacakan agendanya ketika Jongin menurunkan ponselnya.

"Ada sedikit masalah untuk pertemuan di jam setelah makan siang dan selanjutnya." ucap Jessica seraya meletakkan iPadnya di meja kerja dan membungkuk dengan gerakan sensual. Bra hitamnya juga sesuatu yang tidak tertampung di dalamnya terlihat jelas.

Namun Jongin justru melarikan jarinya di atas iPad Jessica dan mengatur jadwalnya yang menurutnya baik-baik saja. Setelah itu Jongin kembali meraih ponselnya, tetap tidak mendongak untuk menatap Jessica. Jongin mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan senyum mengembang, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi sampai saat makan siang. Terima kasih, Jessica-ssi." ucap Jongin sebelum menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia pergi dengan langkah tergesa namun menyiratkan rasa gembira juga semangat yang menggebu. Jessica yang sadar dari rasa tercengang, mengeluarkan suara tawa sumbang seraya mengancingkan kembali blusnya. Kali ini ia gagal, namun ia tidak akan menyerah. Karena Jessica Jung selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

...

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata demi mendengar ucapan pria tampan bermata coklat gelap di hadapannya. Ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu serius, Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Jadi kau mengusulkan untuk memasukkan proyek itu ke dalam kerjasama baru perusahaan kita? Kau meminta supaya proyek itu menjadi atas nama perusahaan kita?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Jongin mengangguk tanpa ragu, lalu menjawab, "Pinjaman dana yang kau ajukan sangat besar, Kyungsoo-ssi. Menurutku solusi terbaik demi keuntungan kita bersama adalah dengan menggabungkan perusahaan kita untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya. Jika kau tidak menyetujui usulku ini, maka kau bisa mengajukan pinjaman dana itu ke bank setempat—yang aku yakin tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan pinjaman sebesar itu untuk sebuah proyek pembangunan apartemen." Kyungsoo tak bisa berkutik. Semua yang dikatakan Jongin benar dan Kyungsoo hanya memiliki satu pilihan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mengaplikasikan ajaranku. Kau tahu, aku menyesali keputusanku untuk mengajarimu taktik ini." ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin tertawa, kemudian membalas, "Kau seharusnya bangga. Itu berarti kau telah sukses mengajariku." Selama sesaat Kyungsoo terpana melihat tawa geli yang mewarnai wajah Jongin. Sebelum otaknya kembali memikirkan hal-hal bodoh, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk mendatangi lokasi proyek itu. Proyek yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo kembali menjadi Kyungsoo dalam mode tanpa ekspresi.

Namun Jongin yang mencuri pandang selama perjalanan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terlihat tidak tenang. Ada hal yang membebaninya hingga pandangan mata cokelat terang itu sering kali tidak terfokus.

Ketika mereka sampai di lokasi proyek, Kyungsoo memperkenalkan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan senyum ramah bernama Shin Shindong kepada Jongin. Mereka berjabat tangan, lalu mulai berjalan sambil memerhatikan bangunan yang saat itu terhenti pembangunannya pada tingkat empat. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam sementara gadis itu tetap sibuk berbincang. Sekali lagi, Jongin menemukan ketidakfokusan dalam mata Kyungsoo. Seolah benak gadis itu sedang berkelana sementara raganya tertinggal. Jongin masih memikirkan keanehan Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba saja nada suara Kyungsoo meninggi. Jongin yang hanya mengerti beberapa kata dari kalimat berbahasa Korea yang itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

"Ayo, kita harus ke lantai empat." ajak Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" balas Jongin.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Gadis itu justru melangkah menaiki alat pengangkut barang. Jongin tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti gadis itu, yang terlihat santai, tidak terpengaruh oleh fakta bahwa kini mereka berada sepuluh meter dari tanah dan alat yang membawa mereka naik menyerupai lift tanpa pengaman apa pun di sekitarnya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa angka empat berarti kematian dalam bahasa Jepang?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak percaya mitos semacam itu." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa ragu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kepala proyek itu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ia bersikeras bahwa kita hanya membutuhkan dua orang petugas K3—Kesehatan dan Keselamatan Kerja. Kau tahu setiap proyek besar seharusnya memiliki minimal dua puluh orang. Aku mengatakan itu dan ia tidak setuju. Ia justru menantangku untuk menaiki alat ini hingga lantai empat. Jika aku tidak menemukan bahaya, maka ia benar dan aku tidak bisa mengatur kebijakannya sebagai kepala proyek di sini." jawab Kyungsoo datar.

Mereka telah sampai di lantai empat. Jongin yang terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo tak memiliki waktu untuk memarahi reaksi spontan Kyungsoo yang menerima taruhan konyol itu. Jongin segera melangkah memasuki lantai gedung, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Kyungsoo.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melangkah, alat yang menjadi pijakannya bergetar. Satu tali penopang di sisi kanan putus, diikuti oleh tali lainnya. Semua itu terjadi dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mampu memikirkan langkahnya. Ia hanya sempat menjerit, melihat tanah yang kini tertutup reruntuhan alat pengangkut itu.

Kyungsoo mendongak. Menemukan tangan mungilnya berada dalam genggaman Jongin. Pria itu bernapas dengan cepat, namun pegangannya mantap. "Jangan lepaskan." bisik Kyungsoo panik.

"Tidak akan pernah." balas Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan serangan paniknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia bahkan hanya mengernyit ketika Jongin mengangkatnya, menimbulkan gesekan perih di sepanjang lengannya.

Dengan sigap Jongin menarik Kyungsoo menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Lalu mereka berdua terduduk lemas, diiringi napas yang berkejaran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba mengenyahkan air mata bodohnya, menolak menjawab Jongin. Ia justru sibuk memeriksa pakaiannya. Kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan rok sebatas lutut berwarna cokelat. Tidak ada masalah dengan roknya, namun kemejanya memiliki lubang besar di bagian kanan, memungkinkan setiap mata memandang langsung pada dirinya.

Ketika sibuk mencari cara untuk menutupi tubuhnya, sebuah kemeja tersampir di bahunya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan menemukan seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya. Seolah menyiratkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Kau tetap cantik meskipun mengenakan pakaianku." ucap Jongin meyakinkan. Kyungsoo menunduk. Itu sama sekali bukan penyebab keresahannya. Pemandangan Jongin tanpa pakaian menutupi dada bidangnya yang membuat Kyungsoo resah. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin berharap Kyungsoo tidak akan terpengaruh akan hal itu? Demi Tuhan, meski ia hampir mati beberapa saat yang lalu, hormon konyolnya tidak lantas absen.

"Aku rasa mitos itu benar." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian. Tanpa diduga Jongin tertawa. Pria itu berpindah ke hadapan Kyungsoo, lalu mengancingkan kemejanya yang kebesaran di tubuh Kyungsoo. Saat mendengar Kyungsoo meringis, Jongin segera menggulung lengan kanan kemejanya dan menemukan kulit terbuka yang mengeluarkan darah.

Jongin segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel dan berbicara dengan suara tegas. Ia meminta bantuan untuk segera datang. Jongin menghela napas, "Mereka mengatakan sedang mengusahakannya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga bantuan datang. Kau bisa menahannya sedikit lebih lama?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Menit berlalu sementara mereka duduk berdampingan.

Suara riuh yang terdengar dari bawah membuat mereka tahu bahwa orang-orang tengah sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menolong mereka. Ironisnya, gedung itu hanya memiliki tangga hingga lantai tiga dan satu-satunya alat yang bisa membawa mereka ke lantai empat baru saja meluncur jatuh tanpa hambatan.

Kurang responsifnya tim medis di Korea pun menjadi alasan tambahan bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk menunggu lebih lama. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan bagaimana kau tahu? "Aku tahu. Kau terlihat tidak fokus dan sebagainya. Kau bahkan menerima tantangan konyol kepala proyek itu. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan wanita yang kemarin kau temui?" lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan." jawabnya.

Hening sesaat. Jongin memerhatikan gadis cantik di sisinya itu, tahu bahwa jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Jongin tidak pernah menyukai kebohongan.

Namun ada sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin merasa ia harus memakluminya dan tidak memaksanya lebih jauh.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal ayahku?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan itu dengan mudah dapat dijawabnya, dan lebih dari apa pun, Kyungsoo bersedia.

Kyungsoo ingin Jongin tahu bahwa ayah Jongin—Kim Kangin—adalah pria yang hebat. "Profesor Kim Kangin adalah dosen tamu di kampusku. Pada awalnya, aku tidak pernah memerhatikan apa pun. Aku gagal di setiap kelas yang kuambil. Aku ingin menyerah meski saat itu masih semester pertama, namun Professor Kim memberi sebuah kalimat di balik kertas ujianku yang bernilai F. Sejak saat itu aku berusaha keras dan lebih keras lagi, agar aku bisa berhasil." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ditulisnya?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Ia bahkan memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo tak mampu berpikir saat otot-otot di perutnya bergerak sinkron mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Pria ini mencoba membunuhku, batin Kyungsoo gemas.

"Kyungie?"

"Jika kita berhenti, maka kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya." jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. Jongin mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Hingga saat ini aku belum menemukan hal yang dimaksud oleh ayahmu. Jadi jangan menanyakannya." lanjut Kyungsoo. Obrolan ringan itu terus mengalir. Kyungsoo bahkan tersenyum beberapa kali, tak menyadari bahwa Jongin merekamnya dengan pasti. Hingga tanpa sadar, berharap bahwa saat ini tidak akan berhenti.

"Ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat. Meski aku belum pernah sekali pun berbicara secara langsung dengannya, ia telah membantuku dalam banyak hal. Aku harap ia bahagia di sana." ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

"Aku harap begitu." sahut Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Ia meninggal saat melahirkan adikku. Aku masih berusia tiga tahun, namun setidaknya aku sempat mengenalnya. Ia sangat cantik dan selalu membuatkanku segelas susu hangat sebelum tidur. Ia tidak pernah membacakan buku cerita, namun ia akan bernyanyi. Itulah alasan mengapa aku mencintai musik. Karena aku merasa ia hidup ketika aku memainkan musik." jawab Jongin ringan.

"Kau mencintai adikmu."

"Ya. Ia adalah hal terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Meskipun ia sangat berisik dan mudah menangis, ia tetap sempurna bagiku." Kyungsoo menunduk demi mendengar jawaban itu.

Pun saat dilihatnya senyum itu terpatri di wajah tampan Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali merasa hatinya terkoyak. Namun kini, di samping perih yang menyelimuti, perlahan Kyungsoo merasakan hal lain. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang manis dan kuat. Sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama ia abaikan, namun tak pernah sekali pun mampu ditepisnya.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." ujar Jongin tersadar.

"Ya. Itu bukan pertanyaan." gumam Kyungsoo. Sesaat mereka terkurung dalam keheningan.

Gaya yang menarik diri mereka terasa semakin kuat. Kyungsoo tidak mampu memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh, karena matanya menatap lekat bibir penuh milik Jongin yang hanya beberapa senti jauhnya. Kyungsoo lelah menghindar. Kyungsoo menginginkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Menyentuh rahang Jongin yang terpahat sempurna, merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Wajah Jongin adalah replika dari malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi. Mata coklat gelapnya terasa menembus hati Kyungsoo. Memerangkap dalam ruang di mana hanya Jongin yang sanggup menariknya.

Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir bawah Jongin. Terasa lembut, namun kuat. Memberinya bayangan-bayangan yang tak seharusnya dibayangkan. Namun Kyungsoo tak kuasa menolak. Napasnya semakin menderu bersamaan dengan jarak mereka yang mendekat. Sementara Jongin membeku seutuhnya. Tak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya dapat takluk begitu mudah hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Rasanya memabukkan, namun meningkatkan kesadaran. Jongin tidak ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun, takut merusak momen entah apa yang terasa intim di antara mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh memecahkan pesona yang membalut Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Beberapa orang dengan seragam khas tim medis mendekati mereka, lalu mulai mengobati luka Kyungsoo. Sesaat mereka berpandangan namun kali ini, sama seperti sebelumnya, Kyungsoo kembali menghindar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Desember 2014**

Kyungsoo menutup laptopnya dengan helaan napas berat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun Kyungsoo masih tidak ingin pulang. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia pasti kelelahan.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Kyungsoo menghabisnya seluruh waktunya dengan bekerja terus-menerus di kantor. Tepatnya sejak kejadian di lokasi proyek itu. Kyungsoo merasa harus mengeluarkan Jongin dari seluruh system tubuhnya, terutama otaknya. Kyungsoo tidak boleh tertarik pada Jongin. Perasaan itu terlarang untuknya, karena Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya merasakan kebahagiaan dalam bentuk apa pun. Maka dari itu, kini Kyungsoo mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghindari Jongin. Dengan seribu satu alasan, Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil meminimalisir jumlah pertemuannya dengan Jongin. Kini mereka hanya berhubungan melalui telepon atau e-mail.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar dengan nama 'Minseok eonni' tercantum di layarnya. Sahabatnya itu mengajukan cuti selama satu minggu untuk pulang ke New York, karena seperti biasa adik laki-lakinya yang masih berada di sekolah menengah atas itu membuat keributan dan Minseok bertugas sebagai penenang di keluarganya.

"Hai, Minnie eonni. Bagaimana keluargamu?" sapa Kyungsoo seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Sebelah tangannya memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Penuh dengan drama. Kau tahu seperti apa adikku dan bagaimana reaksi ibuku. Mereka berdua adalah perpaduan mematikan. Ayahku bahkan sudah menyerah sejak aku masih transit di Korea Selatan. Jadi kau bisa membayangkan keadaan seperti apa yang menyambutku ketika aku sampai di rumah." balas Minseok.

"Aku tahu. Aku harap kau segera kembali." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyungie? Suaramu terdengar sedikit aneh."

Kyungsoo berdeham, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya, lalu menjawab, "Aku hanya kelelahan. Setelah ini aku akan pulang. Tenang saja, eonni."

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" tanya Minseok cemas.

"Ya, sedikit. Aku akan minum obat sebelum tidur nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh, tidak. Kyungie, kau dalam masalah. Berapa jam kau tidur kemarin? Kau harus segera memanggil doktermu. Atau kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah ketika mengerti maksud Minseok. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Setiap kali Kyungsoo kelelahan dan diikuti sederet gejala yang kini dirasakannya, Kyungsoo akan jatuh sakit. Bukan sakitnya yang Kyungsoo takutkan, namun mimpi buruk yang menyertainya. Kyungsoo selalu terperangkap dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya kenyataan itu. Membangkitkan kembali setiap jeritan memilukan yang pernah didengarnya. Menyayatkan kembali luka yang menghancurkannya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, eonni. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengatasinya." ucap Kyungsoo lalu memutuskan sambungan. Kyungsoo keluar dari kantornya dan menelepon taksi. Ia harus meninggalkan mobilnya. Rasa pusing yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi. Kyungsoo bahkan harus berusaha keras untuk mengucapkan alamat apartemennya pada sopir taksi.

Ketika akhirnya sampai di apartemen, Kyungsoo segera mencari obat pereda sakit kepala dan mengganti bajunya. Kyungsoo baru saja berencana untuk naik ke tempat tidur, ketika belnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo mengeluh kesal, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Langkahnya semakin tak terarah dan pandangannya sulit untuk terfokus. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa kenop pintunya ada tiga. Ketika akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu, Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah suara yang dikenalnya. Itulah hal yang diingat Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan kegelapan.

...

Jongin menyelimuti Kyungsoo, lalu menghela napas. Dalam hati merasa bersyukur karena telah datang tepat waktu. Gadis itu pingsan tepat setelah membuka pintu untuknya. Jongin menarik kursi ke sisi tempat tidur Kyungsoo, hanya duduk menunggu.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai bergerak. Jongin menyadari ada setetes air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Kyungsoo menangis.

"Kyungie." panggil Jongin seraya menyentuh pipinya lembut.

"Kau menyakitiku, Kris oppa." isak terpaku. Bukan karena demam tinggi yang dirasakannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo, namun nada terluka yang amat jelas di antara isak tangis itu. Kyungsoo tidak bermimpi. Kyungsoo pernah mengalami hal itu. Kyungsoo pernah tersakiti.

Firasat Jongin selama ini benar adanya. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang rapuh. Ada tangis yang mengkristal di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ada isak tertahan dalam kebisuannya. Mungkin itu yang selama ini menahan Jongin untuk selalu berlaku hati-hati terhadap Kyungsoo. Karena Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo dapat pecah berkeping-keping setiap saat.

Jongin melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia mengompres dahi Kyungsoo dan menjaga gadis itu sepanjang waktu. Ketika matahari akhirnya terbit, Jongin menghubungi dokter. Dokter itu datang tak lama kemudian. Memeriksa Kyungsoo dengan cekatan, lalu memberikan resep obat yang harus ditebus Jongin.

"Kyungie, aku harus menebus obatmu. Aku tidak akan lama." bisik Jongin seraya merapikan anak rambut di wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap tertidur. Sejak semalam pun Kyungsoo tidak terbangun. Hanya terus mengigau.

Saat Jongin kembali, ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan Kyungsoo. Suaranya hampir mencapai nada histeris. "Hentikan! Jangan! Pergi dariku!" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan tergesa. Melihat gadis itu meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur dengan bahu berguncang hebat.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku membencimu!" jerit Kyungsoo. Jongin memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah gadis itu, memaksanya untuk menatap Jongin.

"Ini aku. Jongin. Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." bisik Jongin menenangkan. Kyungsoo masih terisak-isak, namun ia tidak menolak ketika Jongin memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Do Kyungsoo. Tidak akan pernah." lanjut Jongin sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah Kyungsoo tenang, Jongin memintanya untuk meminum obat dan kembali tidur. Yang mengejutkan, Kyungsoo menuruti semua itu tanpa protes sedikit pun. Jongin mulai mengurus jadwalnya yang berubah drastis. Karena kondisi Kyungsoo yang tidak memungkinkan untuk ia tinggal, maka Jongin melakukan pekerjaannya hanya dengan bermodalkan laptop juga koneksi internet. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengeluh; ia terlalu cemas untuk bisa mengeluhkan tentang apa pun.

Menjelang senja, Jongin memutuskan untuk menghubungi Minseok. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Satu nama yang dibisikkan Kyungsoo dalam tidur gelisahnya membayangi Jongin. "Jongin-ssi, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Minseok.

"Tidak begitu baik. Ia masih tidur saat ini. Aku rasa firasatmu selalu benar. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Aku langsung datang ke apartemennya setelah mendapat telepon darimu dan ia pingsan tepat setelah membukakan pintu untukku." jawab Jongin.

"Oh, tidak. Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi. Kau tahu Kyungsoo hanya memiliki aku di kota itu." balas Minseok.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengusikku." sahut Jongin. Lalu ia menceritakan mimpi-mimpi Kyungsoo.

"Minseok-ssi? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya."

"Siapa Kris?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya Minseok menjawab, "Kyungsoo membutuhkan bantuan. Ia harus diselamatkan, Jongin-ssi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menderita. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Minseok memutuskan sambungan telepon. Meninggalkan Jongin yang termangu menatap dinding kosong di hadapannya.

"Tinggalkan aku! Aku membencimu! Pergi!" jerit Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Hampir menyerupai gerak refleks. Begitu mendengar jeritan gadis itu, tubuh Jongin bergerak dengan mudahnya.

"Kau bersamaku, Kyungie. Aku akan menjagamu." Kali itu, di tengah sinar mentari yang menembus melalui celah dari tirai yang tak tertutup rapat, Jongin menyadari fakta yang selama ini begitu gamblang dibisikkan hatinya. Fakta yang membuatnya begitu peduli terhadap Kyungsoo. Fakta yang memaksanya untuk terus berada di sekitar gadis rendah ekspresi itu, tak peduli apa yang dilakukan gadis itu untuk menjauhkannya. Karena pada kenyataannya, Jongin sungguh peduli pada Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin mengenal Kyungsoo. Ingin menjaga Kyungsoo. Ingin memberikan warna dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Juga ingin berbagi segalanya dengan Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin ingin memiliki Do Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang bosen dengan ff ini? Mohon beritahu...

 **Big Thanks For :**

SweetyKamjong | DKSlovePCY | MissPark92 | overdyosoo | Naernaya | kim fany | kaisoomin | Kim YeHyun | kyung1225 | jeje | kaisoo | SooBabyBoy | kaisoohard | Uchiha Annie | Lovesoo | dobelkims | blossomkimp | sushimakipark | pororo | Lee SooKyung | LuhanLove | Fadhillah

 **.**

Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu review oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau ngedukung Hani buat lanjutin FF **REMAKE** ini. Tapi tidak mengurangi kemungkinan untuk **DISCONTINUED** kalau misal kedepannya peminatnya sedikit untuk melanjutkan FF **REMAKE** ini. Jadi mohon dukungannya ya untuk Hani. Para SIDERS tolong tunjukan dukungan kalian dengan —jangan jadi SIDERS lagi. **#BOWBarengTaeOh**

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**

 **.**

Oya, ada yang kangen FF **A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship** karya kak Alexiandra Hyoya gak?

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Many Silent Readers, FF will be** **DISCONTINUED and DELETE**


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Readers 18+ pliiisss (18- harus dengan bimbimngan orang tua dan agama)** , **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW juseyooo !  
**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap Minseok dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah dua hari sejak ia bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, sehat seutuhnya, dan Kyungsoo mendapati bahwa kini dirinya sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, tentu." Minseok mendesah. Menutup agendanya dengan putus asa.

"Kau tidak bisa bermain-main, Kyungie. Jadwalmu sangat padat. Aku membutuhkan Do Kyungsoo. Di mana ia berada saat ini?" ucap Minseok.

"Aku di sini. Maafkan aku, eonni." sahut Kyungsoo. Minseok menarik kursi di hadapan Kyungsoo, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, Kyungie." bujuk Minseok lembut. Kyungsoo tahu. Tentu saja. Enam tahun persahabatan mereka telah membuktikan segalanya. Bahkan hanya Minseok satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kenyataan itu. Kenyataan yang menjadi hantu berjalan dalam hidup Kyungsoo.

"Aku tertarik pada Kim Jongin." aku Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Akhirnya gadis bodoh ini bersedia mengakuinya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" balas Minseok.

"Itu terasa menakutkan bagiku, eonni." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin-ssi adalah pria yang baik. Aku berani bersumpah ia juga tertarik padamu, namun pada kenyataannya ia tidak mau menyentuhmu dengan cara seperti itu, bukan? Aku tahu bagian terburuknya, Kyungie. Ia berbeda dengan seluruh pria itu. Ia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang yang tidak ingin kau ingat." Ucap Minseok hati-hati. Kyungsoo mematung. Tubuhnya menegang seolah kalimat Minseok melukainya.

Minseok menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Dengar, Kyungie. Kau harus memberi dirimu sendiri kesempatan. Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih atas segala kebaikan yang dilakukannya untukmu. Ia menyelamatkan hidupmu dua kali, kau tahu? Mungkin dengan membalas sedikit kebaikannya itu kau akan merasa lebih tenang." Kyungsoo membalas senyum Minseok, berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kim Jongin.

 _Hanya terima kasih._

 **...**

Jongin menatap tak percaya ponselnya yang kini bergetar. Nama yang tercantum di layarnya yang membuat Jongin merasa ada masalah dengan penglihatannya. _Do Kyungsoo_. "Hai, Kyungsoo." sapa Jongin.

"Emm, hai. Maaf mengganggu. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau tahu, untuk menyelamatkanku di gedung itu juga telah merawatku ketika aku sakit. Terima kasih." ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin menegakkan bahunya, tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar nada gugup dalam suara Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja dorongan untuk menggoda gadis itu terbit dalam hatinya. Tak peduli pada meeting yang kini masih berlangsung di ruang konferensi, Jongin memutuskan untuk memperlama percakapannya ini. "Kau benar-benar berterima kasih? Aku tidak merasa kau benar-benar seperti itu." sahut Jongin datar.

Terdengar helaan napas, lalu Kyungsoo kembali berbicara, "Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu, Kim Jongin-ssi."

Kali ini Jongin tidak bisa menahan lagi senyumnya. Sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ia menyuarakan pertanyaan yang begitu ingin ditanyakannya sejak dulu. "Maukah kau makan malam denganku?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak…"

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu. Setidaknya aku tahu kau benar-benar berterima kasih."

Kembali terdengar helaan napas. "Baiklah." jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. "Aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan." balas Jongin. Kyungsoo menggumam.

Tepat sebelum sambungan diputuskan, Jongin melanjutkan, "Pakai sesuatu yang nyaman dan santai, ini bukan kencan. Sampai jumpa, Kyungsoo."

Jongin kembali memasuki ruang konfrensi, namun fokusnya tak ada di sana. Jongin sibuk memikirkan ke mana ia harus membawa Kyungsoo untuk makan malam. Jongin tidak ingin sesuatu yang biasa seperti makan malam romantis di restoran mewah. Jongin ingin sesuatu yang berbeda untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin tersentak ketika menyadarinya. Rambut hitam itu. Tubuh semampai dengan tatapan teguh namun terkesan rapuh. Sang gadis bergaun putih, yang telah membuat Jongin terpesona. Ternyata selama ini berada tepat di hadapannya. Sambil menertawai kebodohannya dalam hati, Jongin memutuskan untuk membuktikannya. Ia tahu ke mana akan membawa Kyungsoo malam ini.

 **...**

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, letakkan kaus itu! Kau tidak akan mengenakan pakaian lain selain gaun! Kau akan makan malam dengan Kim Jongin, bukan pergi ke minimarket!" omel Minseok dari pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ia mengatakan ini bukan kencan dan aku harus memakai sesuatu yang nyaman. Jadi aku memilih kaus dan jins. Itu cukup bagus, bukan?" sahut Kyungsoo tak peduli.

Minseok menyipitkan mata, "Kau tidak berusaha membuatnya muak padamu, bukan?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal semacam itu?"

"Kalau begitu letakkan kaus itu dan pakai gaun ini." Kyungsoo melirik gaun yang diulurkan Minseok. Gaun itu sederhana, berwarna kuning lembut dan memiliki lengan sebatas siku. Kyungsoo mendesah. Tahu bahwa sekali lagi, Minseok berhasil membuatnya mengalah. Lagi pula Kyungsoo tidak tahu ke mana Jongin akan membawanya, sehingga meminimalisir 'salah kostum' tidak ada salahnya dilakukan.

"Baiklah. Sementara aku berganti pakaian, maukah kau memilihkan sepatunya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Minseok bersorak kegirangan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Kyungsoo telah mengenakan gaun kuning itu dengan sepasang sepatu beralas datar berwarna senada. Rambutnya tergerai sempurna, sementara wajahnya bersih tanpa bahkan tidak mau memakai pelembab bibir. Kyungsoo tampil sederhana, apa adanya, namun tetap cantik luar biasa.

"Kim Jongin akan jatuh cinta padamu." desah Minseok dengan ekspresi penuh mimpi. Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

Jongin menjemputnya tepat pada pukul delapan dan mereka berkendara dalam keheningan. Setelah Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah halaman dengan pagar putih sebatas pinggang, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke panti asuhan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin tahu ia tidak salah. Ia telah menemukan gadis bergaun putihnya. "Ayo. Mereka sudah menunggu." Ajak Jongin bersemangat.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju halaman belakang yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat makan malam dan dipenuhi oleh seluruh anak panti asuhan. Anak-anak itu menyambut dengan pekikan riang, lalu segera menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan senyum tanpa beban.

Malam berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Canda tawa yang mengisi halaman belakang itu terasa tanpa akhir. Kyungsoo terus tersenyum, sementara Jongin sibuk menenangkan anak-anak yang memintanya bermain piano.

Ketika Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi menantang, barulah Jongin menyanggupinya. Jongin membuka penutup tuts piano. Melemaskan jemarinya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya gadis itu sibuk melerai anak-anak yang memperebutkan tempat di sisinya. Pertikaian itu berakhir dengan keputusan Kyungsoo untuk meletakkan anak-anak itu di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dengan senyum tipis, Jongin mulai melarikan jari-jarinya.

Lagu ini adalah sebuah alunan nada yang menghantui Jongin selama beberapa hari terakhir. Lagu yang Jongin yakin tercipta untuk Kyungsoo. Karena gadis itulah sumber inspirasinya. Jongin membiarkan setiap nada menghanyutkannya, tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo terpana. Begitu nada terakhir terurai oleh angin, tepuk tangan terdengar serempak. Kyungsoo bahkan membiarkan senyum kagumnya terulas manis; ia menyukai lagu itu. Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin yang bermain piano. Karena pada saat itu, Kyungsoo dapat melihat betapa bebasnya jiwa seorang Kim Jongin.

Dan pada saat itu pula, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencoba. Ia akan memberi dirinya kesempatan. Karena Jongin adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk dikenal, bahkan dengan seluruh risiko yang membayanginya.

"Permainan pianomu sangat bagus." puji Kyungsoo saat mereka berada dalam perjalanan hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kau senang makan malam denganku?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Mungkin." jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo selama sedetik dengan kening berkerut, membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo tertawa untuk Jongin.

Mereka berbincang tentang keusilan anak-anak panti asuhan, diselingi dengan tawa ringan, hingga akhirnya mobil Jongin berhenti di depan apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak lagi." ucap Kyungsoo setelah mereka mencapai pintu apartemennya.

"Kau bisa membuktikan rasa terima kasihmu dengan menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun adikku minggu depan." Sahut Jongin. Kyungsoo mendesah, namun senyum manisnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Asalkan kau bersedia untuk bermain piano setelahnya." Balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin membalas senyum Kyungsoo, lalu mengulurkan tangan, "Kita sepakat?"

Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Jongin, "Sepakat." Tiba-tiba Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Tatapannya sangat intens, seolah berusaha menyingkap rahasia dalam hati Kyungsoo. Perlahan, kepalanya menunduk disertai seulas senyum, membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memejamkan mata. Namun bibir Kyungsoo tak kunjung tersentuh. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Kyungsoo merasakan napas hangat Jongin di telinganya.

Pria itu berbisik lembut. "Ini bukan kencan, Do Kyungsoo. Tapi aku akan senang menganggap acara kita selanjutnya sebagai kencan. Bersabarlah hingga minggu depan." Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar mendengar kalimat sarat akan janji itu. Meski enggan untuk mengakuinya, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya bisa pingsan saat ini juga jika Jongin memutuskan untuk menciumnya. Astaga, Kyungsoo benar-benar bertingkah seperti gadis perawan yang baru mengenal lawan jenis! Dan hanya Jongin yang bisa melakukannya. Jongin menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Tersenyum semakin lebar ketika melihat semburat merah mewarnai wajah cantik di hadapannya. Nampak amat menggemaskan hingga Jongin nyaris kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Ketertarikan di antara mereka terlalu kuat. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalikkan tubuh. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri terpaku hingga tubuhnya menghilang dalam lift.

 **...**

"Apa kau berniat meledakkan pesta ulang tahun adikku?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung, lalu Jongin menunjuk kotak berbungkus kertas kado magenta yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo.

Kotak itu berukuran sangat besar, hampir menutupi wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "Aku pikir tidak ada bom di dalamnya."

Jongin segera mengambil alih kotak kado itu dan terpana ketika melihat Kyungsoo secara keseluruhan. Seperti biasa, gadis itu tampil sederhana dan cantik. Jongin kehilangan kata untuk menggambarkan betapa memesona gadis di hadapannya yang malam ini bersedia menjadi pasangannya. Dan mereka benar-benar berkencan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pesta berlangsung, Kyungsoo sibuk menanyakan peraturan yang berlaku dalam keluarga Kim. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga Kim merupakan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di dunia ekonomi. Keluarga Kim memiliki buku peraturan sendiri yang nyaris menjadi hukum tak terelakkan bagi setiap anggota yang marganya terdaftar sebagai Kim.

"Jadi, pesta ulang tahun adikmu ini tidak resmi?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Tidak. Keluarga Kim hanya merayakan ulang tahun dengan pesta di usia delapan belas tahun. Sisanya merupakan pesta tidak resmi, jika kau ingin menyebutnya begitu. Namun menyelenggarakan pesta tidak termasuk pelanggaran, asalkan tidak terjadi masalah dan semacamnya." Jawab Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan di ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas? Selain pesta khas keluarga Kim, maksudku." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Seharusnya aku mendapat saham, karena aku anak pertama. Namun saat itu aku telah memutuskan untuk masuk Julliard dan menjadi pianis, sehingga Haraboji murka. Jadi aku tidak mendapat apa pun." jawab Jongin ringan.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Tidak. Melakukan hal yang aku sukai merupakan suatu kebahagiaan. Aku bahkan tidak menyesal sama sekali."

"Apa saat ini kau menyesal, karena pada akhirnya harus tetap mengikuti peraturan keluargamu setelah semua kesuksesan yang kau raih?" Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di pintu utama hotel, kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah meminta petugas untuk membawakan kotak hadiah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki ballroom hotel. Mereka melangkah dengan langkah yang beriringan, dengan tangan yang bertaut. Setiap pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya juga kekaguman, namun Jongin dan Kyungsoo tetap hanya memerhatikan satu sama lain.

"Jika kau bertanya saat ini, maka jawabku adalah tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyesal, bahkan tidak untuk satu detik pun. Karena peraturan itu membawaku untuk mengenalmu, juga membuatku mampu menggenggam tangan gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui." bisik Jongin tanpa ragu. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin, lalu memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Tepat ketika Kyungsoo mulai merasa bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan, masalah itu muncul di permukaan. Masalah yang sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo perkiraan. Masalah yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk kembali membangun dinding pertahanannya.

"Menjauh dari kakakku, gadis jalang!" Hanya berselang satu detik dari jeritan itu, tubuh Kyungsoo ditarik paksa hingga genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin terlepas. Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangannya sesaat, namun ia beruntung tidak jatuh terjerembap karenanya.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan wajah dipenuhi amarah. Kyungsoo mengenal gadis itu. Tentu saja, karena gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia rusak hubungannya dengan pria yang Kyungsoo temui di bar.

"Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin kau datang ke pestaku? Bersama dengan kakakku? Betapa memalukan dirimu!" seru Yeri berapi-api.

"Kim Yeri, hentikan. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti. Yeri tetap menatap Kyungsoo dengan kebencian nyata, sementara bibirnya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Ia adalah gadis yang bermesraan dengan Ravi oppa. Ia yang menghancurkan hubunganku." Kyungsoo berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya. Mata-mata penasaran yang menyaksikan mulai berbisik dengan nada menghakimi. Tentu saja, karena kebanyakan tamu pesta itu adalah teman Yeri. Lagi pula, Kyungsoo memang bersalah. Tak ada pembelaan untuknya dan sebutan yang Yeri berikan benar adanya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa menata kembali ekspresinya, jika saja ia tidak melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa seperti ditampar keras-keras.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo merasa sangat sakit. Bukan karena perkataan kasar yang terus dilontarkan Yeri atau pun tatapan bermusuhan dari seluruh penghuni ballroom, namun karena Kyungsoo tahu ia akan kehilangan Jongin. Jongin pasti membencinya. Tanpa menunggu air matanya mengalir, Kyungsoo segera membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah menjauh.

 **...**

Jongin berjalan cepat menyusul Kyungsoo, namun belum sempat kakinya melewati pintu, sepasang tangan menahannya. "Oppa, ia bukan gadis baik. Ia menghancurkan hubunganku dengan mengumpankan tubuhnya! Astaga, apa yang kau lihat darinya? Kau bisa mendapatkan ribuan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dan tentunya, lebih terhormat dari gadis jalang itu." ucap Yeri.

"Kim Yeri, berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Kyungsoo adalah gadis pilihanku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya melakukan semua yang kau katakan ia lakukan, namun ia pasti memiliki alasan." sahut Jongin.

Jongin menyentuh bahu adiknya, memberikan senyum menenangkan. "Kembali pada pestamu. Ini hari spesialmu. Jangan biarkan aku mengacaukannya. Lagi pula teman-temanmu sudah datang dari seluruh penjuru dunia untuk merayakannya denganmu di sini. Kau tahu, patah hati hanya akan tersembuhkan dengan mencari pengganti. Siapa tahu akhirnya kau akan menemukan seorang pria yang pantas untuk kau perjuangkan?" lanjut Jongin lembut.

"Kau akan menyusulnya, bukan? Kau akan meninggalkanku. Kau lebih memilih dirinya dibanding diriku." balas Yeri terluka.

"Kau tahu aku menyayangimu lebih dari apa pun, Yeri-ya. Aku akan menemuimu besok. Mengerti?" sahut Jongin. Yeri mulai menangis, namun ia mengangguk. Yeri tahu bahwa kakaknya yang tampan itu sangat menyayanginya. Yeri sudah mendapat pembuktiannya seumur hidup. Tak ada alasan untuk meragukan Jongin, karena Jongin bahkan rela mengorbankan segalanya demi Yeri. Maka Yeri hanya membiarkan tangannya melepaskan tangan Jongin.

 **...**

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Tanpa prasangka, Kyungsoo membuka pintunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika menemukan Jongin yang berdiri di balik pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengulurkan kotak tisu, menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyum.

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir. Ketulusan yang terpancar dari senyum Jongin lebih dari yang mampu ditanggungnya. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti setiap sisi hatinya, membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa sejak awal, batasnya sungguh tidak berlaku bagi Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungie. Aku tidak datang untuk memarahimu. Mengapa kau kembali menangis?" ucap Jongin seraya membawa Kyungsoo ke sofa. Kyungsoo mengambil tisu dari tangan Jongin, menghapus air mata juga membersit hidungnya dengan cara yang jauh dari kata anggun.

Ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti menangis, Jongin mencubit pipinya lembut. Mengembalikan warna pada wajahnya yang pucat. "Tidakkah kau marah? Aku telah menghancurkan hubungan adikmu. Dan semua yang kau dengar dari adikmu itu benar. Aku murahan." bisik Kyungsoo dengan kepala menunduk.

Jongin menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo, membawa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi." tegas Jongin tak terbantahkan. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu. Karena berkat kau, Yeri akhirnya sadar bahwa pria itu brengsek. Aku tidak pernah menyukai pria itu. Kau tahu, perbedaan umur mereka lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Pria itu gila kontrol. Ia menjadikan Yeri seperti yang ia inginkan. Ia bahkan mengikuti ke mana pun Yeri pergi. Namun melihat Yeri begitu bahagia, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Yeri bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak baik." Ujar Jongin dengan nada ringan.

"Dan aku minta maaf atas segala hal yang diucapkan adikku. Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, saat ia menyadari bahwa kau telah menyelamatkannya dari pria brengsek itu, ia akan meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih padamu. Untuk saat ini, biar aku yang melakukannya. Maukah kau memaafkannya?" lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik napas demi menelan tangisnya, lalu mengangguk. Kedua tangannya terulur memeluk Jongin dan Jongin membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat. Segalanya terasa benar. Harum yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin terasa menghanyutkan bagi Kyungsoo, hingga tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo menanamkan kecupan manis di lekuk rahang kokoh itu.

Jongin membeku, ia mengurai pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Mata cokelat terang yang balas menatapnya tak lagi diselimuti kesedihan, murni dipenuhi keinginan. Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo, lalu menunduk. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan ringan. Tanpa tekanan.

Namun sengatan yang dihasilkan sentuhan itu membakar mereka. Jongin menangkup bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang terasa lembut, menyesapnya. Mengapresiasi desahan yang diberikan Kyungsoo dengan memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin mengambil alih. Bibir pria itu amat memabukkan. Setiap kecupan hanya membawa mereka lebih dekat. Memagut penuh hasrat. Kyungsoo melarikan tangannya untuk menyusuri rambut Jongin, kembali mendesah merasakan teksturnya yang pas di antara jemarinya. Jongin melepas bibir Kyungsoo sesaat.

"Mulai saat ini panggil aku Jonginnie, Kyungie. Sama seperti gadis Korea memanggil kekasihnya" pinta Jongin yang disanggupi Kyungsoo dengan anggukan.

Kemudian bibirnya didaratkan pada leher manis gadis itu. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam seraya membelai punggungnya. Jongin merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang naik ke pangkuannya, namun suara robek yang panjang menyentak perhatian mereka. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali tertawa, diikuti oleh Jongin.

Gaun hitam Kyungsoo yang mengetat di bagian atas lutut tentu saja tidak dapat mengakomodasi pergerakan kakinya. Gaun yang baru satu kali dipakainya itu kini terkoyak hingga lekuk paha, memperlihatkan kemulusan kaki Kyungsoo yang sempurna. Tangan kokoh Jongin menyentuhnya pelan, lalu mengubah posisi mereka hingga lebih dekat, meski tetap tidak cukup dekat.

"Aku rasa sofa ini tidak mendukung kita." bisik Kyungsoo seraya membuka lehernya, memberi Jongin akses yang lebih baik.

"Apa yang kau sarankan?" balas Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo perlahan tertutup saat Jongin menghisap kulitnya, lalu dengan suara bergetar ia menyahut, "Sesuatu yang lebih luas?" Jongin tertawa pelan seraya menurunkan tali gaun Kyungsoo. Bibirnya tetap tak beranjak sedikit pun. Seolah menyentuh Kyungsoo adalah kebutuhan dasarnya, lebih daripada udara.

"Untuk saat ini sofa sudah cukup bagus." ucap Jongin memutuskan. Protes Kyungsoo tertelan kembali karena tangan Jongin menemukan payudaranya. Jongin meremas dengan hati-hati, lalu sebelah tangannya yang lain melepas kait bra di punggung Kyungsoo. Begitu melihat keindahan payudara Kyungsoo, tatapan mata Jongin murni dipenuhi gairah. Puting pink pucat yang menegak di hadapannya begitu menantang. Tanpa membuang waktu bibir Jongin menangkup puting itu. Setelah menjilatnya dengan satu kibasan kilat, Jongin memutarinya dengan perlahan, membuat kewanitaan Kyungsoo mengerut dengan menyakitkan.

"Jongin...niehhh," desah Kyungsoo. Jongin menggumam, masih tetap melumat payudara Kyungsoo. Ia melepaskan dengan bunyi yang nyaring, lalu beralih pada payudara yang lain. Kyungsoo kini tak bisa menahan erangannya. Tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan tepi kenikmatan dan ketika Jongin menggigit putingnya, Kyungsoo menjerit.

Belum selesai gelombang itu menghantam Kyungsoo, Jongin melarikan ibu jarinya menuju pusat kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Jeritan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi teriakan, sementara tangannya mencengkram bahu Jongin kuat-kuat. Ibu jari yang membelai kewanitaannya melalui celana dalam sutranya membuat Kyungsoo menggila. Kyungsoo membawa bibirnya pada bibir Jongin, larut dalam ciuman panjang. Sementara tangan Jongin yang berada di antara kakinya menemukan celah menuju klitorisnya. Dengan tekanan ringan, Jongin kembali membuat Kyungsoo mengerang. Jemarinya yang lain menjelajahi pintu masuk itu dengan lembut. Mengenalinya. Perlahan, dengan amat pelan, Jongin menyelipkan satu jarinya. Terasa amat basah, ketat, dan hangat. Jongin tak bisa menahannya, ia menambahkan satu jari lainnya dan mendapat penghargaan berupa erangan penuh kenikmatan dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin! Oh, astaga. Jonginnie." erang Kyungsoo. Jongin menusuk celah manis itu beberapa kali, lalu menarik jemarinya hingga hampir keluar. Kyungsoo merengek dan mengikuti jemari Jongin dengan menurunkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tak memberi Jongin kesempatan, karena detik berikutnya Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan jemari Jongin berada di dalamnya. Gerakan Kyungsoo memberi gambaran bagi Jongin dengan yang mungkin dilakukan gadis itu pada kejantanannya yang kini mengeras. Kyungsoo menaiki jemari Jongin diiringi dengan jeritannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali mencapai puncak kepuasan.

Setelah tubuhnya berhenti bergetar, Kyungsoo menyandar sepenuhnya pada Jongin. Napasnya masih berkejaran. Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika Jongin menarik keluar jemarinya. Namun usapan lembut di punggungnya yang terbuka membuai Kyungsoo pada tidur lelap yang nyenyak.

 _Penuh dengan mimpi indah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

MissPark92 | sehunsdeer | dodyoleu | DKSlovePCY | kyung1225 | yixingcom | jeje | Guest | Lovesoo | overdyosoo | sushimakipark | Kim YeHyun | akaindhe | SweetyKamjong | Love SooKyung | kaisoohard | LuhanLove | blackKamjong | TaeOhnya | fitriaulfa8896 | Kaisoo32 | pororo | MissJongin | WuKriSoo | Kim Jong Soo | guestop | parkyolo | Uchiha Annie | kangen kaisoo | InSoo-nim

 **.**

Sudah muncul NCnya kan? Dichapter ini moment Kaisoonya udah mulai muncul NC loh. Jadi jangan malas untuk **baca** dan **REVIEW** ya...

 **.**

Hani senang makin kesini chapter bertambah peminatnya, walo masih banyak **SIDERS**. Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review ff **REMAKE** ini. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu review oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau ngedukung Hani buat lanjutin FF **REMAKE** ini. Tapi tidak mengurangi kemungkinan untuk **DISCONTINUED** kalau misal kedepannya peminatnya sedikit untuk melanjutkan FF **REMAKE** ini. Jadi mohon dukungannya ya untuk Hani. Para **SIDERS** tolong tunjukan dukungan kalian juga dengan —jangan jadi **SIDERS** lagi. **#BOWBarengTaeOh**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Many Silent Readers, FF will be** **DISCONTINUED and DELETE**


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Readers 18+ pliiisss (18- harus dengan bimbimngan orang tua dan agama)** , **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW juseyooo !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan harum kopi memenuhi kamarnya. Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan, menemukan Jongin menyapanya dengan seulas senyum. Kenangan akan malam sebelumnya terputar ulang dalam benak Kyungsoo. Sangat jelas. Setelah memberikan dua orgasme terhebat dalam hidup Kyungsoo, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur. Jongin bahkan membantu Kyungsoo berganti pakaian, lalu tidur dengan tubuh saling berpelukan. Hanya itu. Namun Kyungsoo merasa begitu bahagia.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut. Pasalnya, Jongin telah berganti pakaian—entah di mana pria itu membelinya di jam sepagi ini—dan nampak sangat rapi.

"Ya. Denganmu. Aku percaya aku berhutang satu lagu padamu dan karena kau tidak memiliki piano di sini, maka kita harus ke rumahku." jawab Jongin.

"Apa ini kencan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Matanya membulat ceria. Jongin tertawa, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hanya itu?" protes Kyungsoo begitu Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bangkit untuk duduk dan merangkulkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Jongin. Bibirnya memagut bibir Jongin dengan keras, lalu membawa tubuh Jongin untuk menindihnya di atas tempat tidur. Lidah mungil Kyungsoo menyusuri bibir bawah Jongin, menimbulkan geraman di dalam dada bidang Jongin yang kini menindihnya.

Sambil terkikik pelan, Kyungsoo melepaskan Jongin. "Kau mencoba membunuhku, Kyungie." ucap Jongin serak.

"Jadilah gadis yang baik. Minum kopimu, mandi, lalu kita akan pergi." lanjut Jongin seraya bangkit berdiri. Pria itu melangkah menuju pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Berkencan kembali dengan showermu." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa.

 **...**

Kyungsoo merasa tak akan pernah puas memandangi Jongin yang bermain piano. Pria itu nampak memesona, tenggelam dengan nada-nadanya yang sempurna. Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdebar keras, namun perasaan itu membuatnya bahagia. Membuatnya merasa hidup.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Sudah hampir satu jam sejak mereka datang ke rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak lelah mendengarkan alunan indah dari jemari kokoh itu. Meski Kyungsoo tahu keahlian lain yang bisa dilakukan jemari itu, Kyungsoo berusaha tetap menjaga pikirannya untuk tidak kembali memutar ulang kenangan semalam.

Namun usahanya sia-sia. Kyungsoo tetap memikirkannya. Parahnya lagi, pipinya menunjukkan bukti dari isi pikirannya; memerah dengan menggemaskan. Dan Jongin mengetahuinya.

Ketika menyadari tatapan intens Jongin, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku akan mengambil air." Gumam Kyungsoo gugup.

Jongin mengulum senyumnya seraya menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang hampir melangkah. Jongin menutup tuts piano dengan pelindungnya, lalu menarik Kyungsoo hingga terduduk di atasnya. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata, sementara Jongin mengambil alih bibirnya. Jongin mengigit lembut bibir bawah Kyungsoo sebelum berkata, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Sayang. Tidakkah kau ingin membaginya denganku?" Kyungsoo terengah.

Jantungnya yang semakin berdebar resah memperburuk proses berpikirnya. Kyungsoo hanya tahu bahwa ia ingin memiliki Jongin. Seutuhnya. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, menarik Jongin untuk kembali menciumnya. Berusaha memberitahu Jongin keinginannya, namun tak disangka Jongin justru menarik diri kembali. Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin. Mencoba memahami pikiran pria itu. "Bukankah kau ingin aku membaginya denganmu, Jonginnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin mengecup ujung hidungnya, "Aku bertanya apa kau ingin membaginya denganku? Aku bertanya tentang dirimu, Kyungie." jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Napasnya tercekat. Jongin menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo. Jongin menanyakan kesanggupannya. Seumur hidupnya, Kyungsoo belum pernah merasa begitu dihargai sekaligus dilindungi sebesar ini. Tidak. Kyungsoo pernah merasakannya, sebelum tragedi itu datang. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menolak mengingat hal itu. Jongin berbeda. Jongin tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Dan Kyungsoo percaya itu.

"Ya. Aku ingin membaginya, Jonginnie." ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari sesuatu yang lebih luas." Sahut Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa. Ia membiarkan Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke kamar di lantai dua. Kamar milik Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung merasa bahwa kamar itu pencerminan sempurna dari Jongin; maskulin, seksi, namun rapi. Anehnya, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kamar itu tidak memiliki foto atau lukisan di dalamnya. Dindingnya bersih tanpa hiasan apa pun selain cat berwarna putih.

"Kau tidak suka menggantung sesuatu di dindingmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon, terpesona oleh pemandangannya.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, "Tidak. Tapi mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau yang memintaku." jawabnya lugas. Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Jongin. Membiarkan bibir seksi pria itu menjelajahi lehernya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bersedia menggantung sesuatu di dinding kamarmu yang tak bercela ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Mmm…biar kupikirkan. Bagaimana dengan hak untuk memilikimu selama satu hari penuh? Kau akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan tanpa protes, misalnya?" balas Jongin ringan.

"Dan tepatnya apa yang kau inginkan? Mengikatku di tempat tidur?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin penyerahan total. Seluruhnya. Tanpa perlu kuikat atau semacamnya." Tubuh Kyungsoo meremang. Gambaran menyerahkan seluruh kendali dirinya pada Jongin terasa menakutkan, sekaligus mendebarkan. Dalam cara yang tidak dimengertinya, ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar bergairah.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, mencium Jongin dan mendesah ketika merasakan satu tangan Jongin menyingkap blusnya. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin, melengkungkan dadanya hingga tangan Jongin lebih leluasa untuk meremas payudaranya. Sesuatu yang terasa menampar bagian belakang tubuhnya menyentak kesadaran Kyungsoo. Napasnya semakin terengah ketika menyadari tonjolan apa itu.

Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo berusaha keluar dari dekapan Jongin. Meski enggan, akhirnya tubuh mereka berpisah. Kyungsoo menyentak tirai hingga tertutup seluruhnya, lalu kembali menghampiri Jongin. Bahkan di dalam keremangan, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan intensitas tatapan Jongin untuknya.

Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk mengecup rahang Jongin, kemudian menjilatnya dengan ujung lidah. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?" bisik Kyungsoo menggoda.

Dengan sengaja Kyungsoo menggesek bukti gairah Jongin, mendatangkan geraman rendah dari Jongin. "Kita baru saja mulai, Sayang." balas Jongin serak.

Tangannya bergerak cepat mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu membawa gadis itu ke tempat tidur berukuran king size-nya. Kyungsoo kehilangan napasnya. Ciuman Jongin juga tekanan tubuh tegapnya terhadap Kyungsoo tak tertahankan. Lidah Jongin menguak kelembutan bibir Kyungsoo, lalu berpadu dengan lidah Kyungsoo dalam tarian panjang.

Ciuman itu terasa merenggut seluruh kesadaran dan Kyungsoo tenggelam di dalamnya, karena hal berikutnya yang Kyungsoo sadari adalah dirinya terbaring hanya dengan bra juga celana dalam. Jongin berusaha mengurangi rasa pening yang menyerangnya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya, hanya dengan bra juga celana dalam berwarna putih, hampir meruntuhkan seluruh kendali diri Jongin.

Napas Jongin memburu ketika gadis itu bangkit untuk melepas branya, membiarkan keindahan yang begitu ingin dipuja Jongin itu menggantung dengan menggoda. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin hingga kini Kyungsoo yang mengambil alih.

Tanpa membuang waktu Kyungsoo membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Jongin. Terpesona akan keindahan tubuh di hadapannya, membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia akan menyusuri setiap inchi dari tubuh Jongin nanti. Ya, nanti. Karena kini ada hal penting yang lebih mendesak untuk dilakukannya.

Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu memusatkan perhatian pada celana Jongin. Ketika akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan penghalangnya —termasuk boxer berwarna hitam— Kyungsoo terpana. Sedikit rasa takut terbit di hatinya melihat milik Jongin yang sungguh besar. Besar dalam artian benar-benar besar. Entah bagaimana mereka akan mengusahakan untuk menyatukan tubuh nantinya. Jongin menggulung kondom di atas kejantanannya. Merasakan keraguan Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali membalik posisi mereka.

Jongin menciumi setiap sisi wajah Kyungsoo, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menjelajah bebas. Jongin menendang celananya, lalu membawa bibirnya menuruni tubuh Kyungsoo. Menikmati setiap desahan gadis itu. Dengan cepat tangan Jongin menarik celana dalam Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh gadis itu.

Melihat untuk pertama kalinya. Tak ada sehelai rambut pun dan kilau yang menjadi bukti gairah Kyungsoo menguarkan aroma manis. Jongin menyingkap lipatan basah di hadapannya dengan ibu jari, lalu membawa kepalanya untuk semakin menunduk dan mencicipi rasa gadis itu. Kyungsoo menjerit. Satu tangannya mencengkram selimut, sementara tangan lainnya terbenam dalam rambut Jongin.

Kecupan lembut itu bagaikan sengatan listrik yang dahsyat. Pun ketika Jongin menyelipkan lidahnya lebih jauh, Kyungsoo merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga. Lidah Jongin mencecapnya tanpa ampun, mereguk seluruh cairan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Namun rupanya itu tidak cukup, karena Jongin semakin giat melancarkan serangannya. Jeritan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tak beraturan, hingga akhirnya bibir Jongin menghisap klitorisnya dan Kyungsoo terlepas begitu keras. Jongin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menanamkan ciuman lembut di bibir Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah, lalu memegang pinggang Kyungsoo. Ia menggesekkan kejantanannya perlahan, berniat membawa Kyungsoo menuju puncak selanjutnya.

Puncak sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo mengerang. Tubuhnya masih bergejolak hebat, namun godaan di pintu masuknya membuat Kyungsoo menginginkan lebih. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan betapa besar milik Jongin, yang dapat ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah memiliki Jongin di dalam tubuhnya. Menyatukan dirinya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo mencium Jongin lebih dalam. Menyambut setiap gesekan kejantanan Jongin hingga berkali-kali bagian kepalanya melesak memasuki pintu masuk Kyungsoo.

Erangan Kyungsoo menjadi semakin keras, diiringi dengan deru napas Jongin. Ketika mereka sudah sama-sama tak sanggup lagi menunggu, akhirnya Jongin menusuk lebih dalam. Cukup untuk menyentak napas Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeram. Menarik dirinya kembali dari kehangatan yang akan melingkupinya, berusaha bertahan semampunya. Jongin harus menegaskan satu hal pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie..." bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan gumaman. Jongin menahan pinggul Kyungsoo, lalu tangan kanannya naik untuk menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Setelah mengecup kelopak matanya, perlahan gadis itu membuka mata. Dengan mata cokelat terangnya yang nampak berkabut.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi dariku." ucap Jongin parau. Kedua mata coklat gelapnya menyiratkan kesungguhan. Kyungsoo terdiam. Berusaha mencerna permintaan Jongin. Tangannya yang membelai bahu Jongin mengepal.

Kyungsoo mengerti maksud Jongin. Janji itu bukan sekadar janji untuk mendapatkan kepuasannya, namun janji itu mengikatnya untuk tetap bersama Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo telah memutuskan. "Ya, Jonginnie. Aku berjanji."

Jongin menenggelamkan erangannya dalam bibir Kyungsoo. Merapatkan tubuh mereka. Perlahan, dengan amat sangat pelan, Jongin membawa dirinya memasuki celah manis Kyungsoo. Napas mereka berdua tersentak. Kyungsoo berusaha mengakomodasi milik Jongin di dalam dirinya, sementara Jongin mati-matian menahan diri. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Jongin menarik kejantanannya dan menusuk lagi dalam sekali dorongan.

"Ahhhkk!" pekik Kyungsoo. Vaginanya mengerut dan Kyungsoo merintih. Memiliki Jongin di dalam dirinya terasa amat memabukkan. Setiap dorongan membawanya menuju ambang yang belum pernah didatanginya. Setelah beberapa kali tusukan, akhirnya Kyungsoo mampu mengimbangi Jongin. Mereka bergerak bersamaan, membuat setiap detiknya lebih mendebarkan dari detik belum pernah merasa sepenuh ini, sedangkan Jongin belum pernah merasa sesempurna ini dalam tubuh seorang gadis. Milik Kyungsoo amat basah dan ketat. Seperti kemarin malam ketika Jongin menenggelamkan jemarinya.

Namun kali ini, sensasinya berbeda. Lebih kuat. "Jonginhhh...Jongin...niehhh! Ahhh, Jonginniehhh! Aaahhh! Aahh!" Teriakan Kyungsoo seirama dengan gerak menusuk Jongin. Setelah dua kali tusukan kuat, Kyungsoo merasakan dindingnya mengetat dengan menyakitkan berbalut kenikmatan. Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu Jongin kuat-kuat. Dan mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Milik Kyungsoo meremas kejantanan Jongin hingga Jongin merasa dunianya menggelap. Sekuat tenaga Jongin menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Kyungsoo, namun detik berikutnya Jongin kembali merasakan remasan yang membuat dirinya menggila. Kyungsoo orgasme kembali.

"Aaahh, Kyungiehhh..." erang Jongin dengan napas berat. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan erangan penuh kepuasan, lalu tubuhnya melemas. Jongin berguling ke sisi kanan, membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan itu, mereka berdua tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

MissPark92 | 12154kaisoo | yixingcom | fitriaulfa8896 | dodyoleu | VENUSXIU6199 | kaisoomin | pororo | blackKamjong | SooBabyBoy | Lee SooKyung | TaeOhnya | sehunsdeer | Kim Jongsoo | guset alfi | KaiHard | Kaisoo32 | sushimakipark | Fadhillah | kaisoohard | humaira9394 | Lovesoo | Kim YeHyun | SweetyKamjong | tarry24792 | hea | KaiWIFE | MissJongin | LuhanLove | overdyosoo | Sofia Magdalena

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**

 **.**

Pendek yah? Dichapter ini Hani khususin **full** moment Kaisoonya yg sweet. Timbul juga NCnya loh. Jadi jangan malas untuk **baca** dan **REVIEW** yah...

 **.**

Hani senang makin kesini chapter, yg minta ff remake ini lanjut bertambah, walo masih banyak **SIDERS**. Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review ff **REMAKE** ini. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu review oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau ngedukung Hani buat lanjutin FF **REMAKE** ini. Tapi tidak mengurangi kemungkinan untuk **DISCONTINUED** kalau misal kedepannya peminatnya sedikit untuk melanjutkan FF **REMAKE** ini. Jadi mohon dukungannya ya untuk Hani. Para **SIDERS** tolong tunjukan dukungan kalian juga dengan —jangan jadi **SIDERS** lagi. **#BOWBarengTaeOh**

 **Lanjut / Delete ?  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Many Silent Readers, FF will be** **DISCONTINUED and DELETE**


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Readers 18+ pliiisss (18- tanggung sendiri)** , **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW juseyooo !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Samar-samar Kyungsoo merasakan kecupan di sepanjang bahu kanannya. Perlahan kesadarannya datang, namun Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Ketenangan itu membuainya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin larut dalam kecupan lembut di bahunya. "Kau berarti segalanya untukku, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menjagamu." bisik Jongin.

Lalu ia mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ketika mendengar suara air dinyalakan dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo membuka mata. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Bisikan itu menggema dalam benaknya, membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya di sekitar Jongin.

Namun kali ini, Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi. Kyungsoo akan memberikan dirinya sendiri kesempatan untuk merasa bahagia. Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Begitu membuka pintu Kyungsoo menemukan sosok Jongin dengan tubuh sempurnanya berada di tengah hujan air. Pria itu sangat tampan. Kyungsoo ingin dipeluk oleh kedua lengan kokoh itu, ingin bersandar pada bahunya yang tegap.

Maka Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku rasa kau butuh bantuanku untuk menggosok punggungmu." ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, balas memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu di tempat lain." balas Jongin. Kyungsoo berjinjit mencium Jongin. Tak terhitung lagi banyaknya ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan, namun tetap saja Kyungsoo merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin, mengerang ketika tubuhnya di angkat lalu punggungnya bersandar rapat di dinding yang dingin.

Ciuman mereka terlepas ketika bagian tubuh mereka yang mendamba bersentuhan. Erangan Kyungsoo tenggelam oleh suara air di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan Jongin menahan diri, karena itu Kyungsoo yang mengambil langkah pertama.

Kyungsoo menurunkan pinggulnya perlahan, membawa masuk kepala kejantanan Jongin yang tegak dan mengeras. "Kyungsoo." desis Jongin.

Matanya terpejam. Merasakan kehangatan kulit dengan kulit. Begitu tersadar, Jongin membuka kembali matanya. Ia berusaha menarik kembali dirinya.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak memberi kesempatan. Kyungsoo menempelkan tubuhnya semakin rapat, lalu menciumi rahang Jongin. Tahu bahwa itu adalah titik lemahnya.

"Aku mengkonsumsi pil. Aku aman, Jonginnie. Aku mohon. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mohon, Jongin...niehhh... Aku ingin merasakan dirimu." Desah Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeram. Tubuhnya mendorong maju hingga Kyungsoo kembali rapat pada dinding dan kejantanannya melesak memasuki celah manis itu.

Namun kini segalanya berbeda. Jongin dapat merasakan langsung kehangatan juga kelembutan tempat paling rahasia dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Juga merasakan remasan kuat yang hampir terasa menyakitkan. Jongin tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk menunggu. Ia memantapkan posisi tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu menghujam masuk dengan keras. Jeritan penuh kenikmatan Kyungsoo menggema jelas.

Membuat gerakan mereka semakin cepat. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, hingga akhirnya milik Kyungsoo berkontraksi dan membawa Jongin menuju batasnya. Jongin melenguh merasakan kepuasan mendalam dengan mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Perlahan, Jongin menarik dirinya keluar dan menurunkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu begitu lemas, hingga membuat senyum Jongin tak bisa ditahan. Jongin membersihkan tubuh mereka, bersama dengan keheningan yang nyaman. Jongin melarikan tangannya di setiap inchi tubuh indah Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bersandar padanya.

"Kemana perginya suaramu, Sayang?" goda Jongin.

"Aku yakin suaraku mengajukan pengunduran diri. Tanyakan penyebabnya pada jagoanmu di bawah sana." sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada mengantuk. Jongin tertawa. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia tidak peduli rambut lembab Kyungsoo kembali membuatnya basah, yang Jongin inginkan hanyalah terus memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut hingga dadanya, lalu bersandar tepat di atas jantung Jongin. Detaknya seiringan dengan detak jantung Kyungsoo sendiri. Bagaikan musik paling merdu di dunia ini. Kyungsoo tidak ingin saat ini berakhir. Kyungsoo rela memberikan segalanya asalkan ia bisa terus berada dalam dekap hangat Jongin. Saat itulah, Kyungsoo menyadarinya. Do Kyungsoo telah jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin.

###

"Aku akan segera kembali." ucap Jongin untuk ke dua kalinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Kyungsoo tertawa. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di bingkai pintu rumah. Jongin harus menemui adiknya. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, sehingga meskipun tidak ingin Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo tahu ia masih memiliki hari esok untuk melakukan segala fantasi dalam benaknya bersama Jongin.

"Aku akan menunggumu." sahut Kyungsoo. Lalu ia berjinjit dan menanamkan ciuman manis di bibir Jongin. Jongin mendesah. Gadis di hadapannya sungguh membuatnya tak ingin beranjak. Bahkan hanya dengan mengenakan kaus Jongin, gadis itu nampak cantik. Jongin masih tidak bisa percaya mereka sampai di titik ini. Titik di mana mereka bisa saling memiliki.

Setelah Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi. Lalu Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar Jongin dan berdiri di balkonnya. Senja hampir menutupi langit dengan warna jingga yang sempurna. Kyungsoo menyesap kopi perlahan, sementara pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Kyungsoo tahu, cepat atau lambat ia harus memberitahu Jongin. Tentang rahasia kelamnya.

Namun untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya ingin merasa bahagia. Kyungsoo akan memberitahu Jongin ketika ia siap. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Jongin nantinya. Apa pun itu, Kyungsoo berharap Jongin tidak akan pergi darinya.

Kyungsoo mengaktifkan ponselnya. Ada tiga pesan dari Minseok dan yang mengejutkan Kyungsoo adalah satu pesan dari Sehun. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kyungsoo menekan tombol panggil. Sehun menjawabnya pada dering ke empat. Suara Sehun yang biasanya tegas dan kaku kini sedikit berbeda. Terdengar lebih bersahabat dan terselip secercah keceriaan. "Kyungie. Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku mendengarkan." sahut Kyungsoo tenang. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan lagi. Sesuatu berubah. Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengatakan ini secara langsung, namun aku tidak bisa menunggu. Maafkan aku untuk sikapku, aku harap kau mengerti." balas Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tentu saja ia mengerti. Ia pun ingin mengatakan hal serupa pada Sehun.

"Aku mengerti, Sehun-ah. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk bahkan hanya untuk sekadar berbicara di telepon. Katakan padaku, apakah hal ini berhubungan dengan seorang gadis? Kau terdengar berbeda."

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki bakat meramal." Kyungsoo tertawa, tetap memaksa Sehun hingga akhirnya pria itu menghela napas menyerah.

"Kau benar. Aku bertemu seorang gadis dan entahlah, ia melakukan hal yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda." aku Tecyeon.

"Gadis yang beruntung. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya." sahut Kyungsoo tulus. "Aku harap begitu. Dan Kyungie, ini perasaanku atau kau juga terdengar berbeda? Aku berani bersumpah aku mendengarmu tertawa tadi. Selama lima tahun mengenalmu belum pernah sekalipun aku mendengarmu begitu bahagia. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" balas Sehun.

"Aku rasa kita kembali menjadi teman senasib. Aku juga bertemu dengan seorang pria dan ia menjungkir balikkan duniaku. Entahlah, mungkin ini kesempatan kita untuk berbahagia? Jika semua yang dikatakan orang-orang benar, maka kita berhak mendapatkannya." sahut Kyungsoo dengan senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau berhak, Kyungsoo. Dan aku harap kau akan terus berbahagia. Sangat bagus bisa mendengar tawamu." Kyungsoo kembali tertawa. Mendengar Sehun mengemukakan opininya adalah hal yang langka. Selama lima tahun saling mengenal, mereka begitu kaku.

Nyaris tak bisa dikatakan berteman, hanya menjalin hubungan yang menguntungkan. Namun kini, karena kehadiran seseorang di hidup mereka, segalanya berbeda. Mereka memutuskan untuk berteman, dalam artian sesungguhnya.

"Kau adalah teman yang baik. Aku senang menyirammu dengan bir malam itu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Oh Sehun." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau akan menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang beruntung untuk kusebut sebagai teman. Aku tidak menyesal mengurungmu di kamar mandi bersamaku malam itu. Terima kasih, Do Kyungsoo." Sahut Sehun.

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan, lalu beralih untuk menghubungi Minseok. Seperti biasa, sahabatnya itu berbicara dengan nada menggebu-gebu. Apalagi ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan sedang berada di rumah Jongin, reaksinya sungguh luar biasa. Mereka terus berbincang hingga langit menggelap seutuhnya. Kyungsoo belum pernah merasa sebebas itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa hari Senin. Sampaikan salamku untuk Jongin. Aku menyayangimu, Kyungie." ucap Minseok.

"Tentu. Aku juga menyayangimu eonni." balas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci gelasnya. Ketika mengeringkan tangan, sebuah lengan kokoh menenggelamkan Kyungsoo dalam pelukan. Kyungsoo bersandar, tersenyum ketika mendengar bisikan Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu." Demi mendengar dua kata itu, Kyungsoo berdebar. Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Jongin, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi terbaiknya. Meski tetap saja, senyum di kedua mata cokelat terangnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu. Hanya merindukan jemarimu yang sangat hebat itu." Jongin tersenyum nakal, membuat Kyungsoo memukul bahunya dengan sebal.

"Untuk bermain piano. Jemarimu hebat ketika memainkan piano. Berhenti berpikir mesum, Jonginnie." Omel Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu hal lain yang bisa dilakukan jemari hebatku." Balas Jongin. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan mendapat jawaban berupa gelitikan di pinggang. Sontak pekik kaget terlepas dari bibir Kyungsoo, lalu ia berusaha keras menjauh dari Jongin. Kyungsoo berlari menuju ruang tengah dan tawa berderainya mewarnai rumah itu. Akhirnya Jongin berhasil menangkap Kyungsoo, membawa gadis itu ke sofa dan ikut tertawa bersama.

Setelah satu ciuman panjang yang lembut, Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana adikmu?"

"Banyak bertanya, seperti biasa. Namun aku berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa semua yang terjadi hanya bagian dari masa lalu. Aku tidak ingin ia membencimu. Aku yakin kalian bisa menjadi teman yang hebat." jawab Jongin ringan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Tak yakin bagaimana harus menanggapi, karena Kyungsoo merasa Yeri tetap berhak untuk membencinya. Tiba-tiba suatu pertanyaan terbersit di kepala Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana menanyakannya tanpa membuat keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Katakan saja, sayang." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, kemudian menarik napas. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menanyakan ini. Hanya tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalaku. Berapa banyak gadis yang sudah bersamamu?"

Jongin terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Empat."

"Apakah itu gadis yang secara resmi bersamamu? Bagaimana dengan, hhmmm…, kau tahu, mereka yang tak bisa kau ingat namanya?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam itu, Kyungie. Aku menganut prinsip untuk bersama gadis yang secara resmi berhubungan denganku. Dan aku tipe pria monogami, karena aku tidak suka berbagi atau pun dibagi." jawab Jongin tegas.

Perlahan senyumnya mengembang dan tangannya membelai pipi Kyungsoo lembut. "Itu artinya, kau adalah milikku. Janji yang kau buat semalam juga berlaku untukku; aku tidak akan pergi darimu." Kyungsoo kehilangan kata. Matanya mengerjap, berusaha memutuskan sihir dari mata berwarna coklat gelap di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah ingin tahu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Kau jauh lebih berpengalaman dariku. Aku belum pernah terlibat dalam suatu hubungan seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun aku pernah bersama dengan seseorang. Ia temanku semasa kuliah dan kami memiliki hubungan saling menguntungkan, jika kau bisa menyebutnya begitu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Ketika melihat Jongin hanya memandangnya tanpa merespon, Kyungsoomenambahkan, "Tenang saja. Kami sudah menemukan jalan masing-masing. Kau mengerti maksudku? Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis dan aku bertemu denganmu." Jongin tetap terdiam.

Membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan bertanya, "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Marah? Tidak. Aku hanya sulit memercayainya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis seluar biasa dirimu belum pernah memiliki kekasih? Kau sangat cantik, sayang. Apa yang dilakukan para pria itu ketika bertemu denganmu?"

"Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya ingin masuk ke dalam celanaku." jawab Kyungsoo ringan. Jongin tertawa, lalu mengeluarkan iPod dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku lebih berpengalaman, ini adalah pelajaran pertama. Kau harus mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu. Mereka adalah temanku yang mewakili perasaanku padamu." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menerima iPod itu, kemudian mengubah posisinya menghadap Jongin. Kedua kakinya berada di sisi kaki Jongin. Kyungsoo menyusuri rambut Jongin, mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jongin dan membisikkan terima kasih.

###

Senin pagi. Langit masih gelap dan Kyungsoo terbangun dengan Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang. Napas lambat Kyungsoo berubah cepat ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang berpusat dari kewanitaannya yang kini menyimpan satu jari kokoh milik Jongin. Merasakan Jongin yang tetap menjaga temponya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti. Segalanya berjalan lambat dan manis. Kyungsoo membelai lengan kiri Jongin yang menjadi bantal untuknya, lalu mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Sementara tangan kanan Kyungsoo ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan Jongin di bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka terasa begitu khidmat, hingga Kyungsoo hanya mendesah begitu Jongin menggantikan jarinya dengan kejantanannya.

Jongin meremas tangan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam genggamannya seraya menanamkan gigitan kecil di bahu gadis itu. Kejantanannya yang terkubur dalam milik gadis itu bergerak mencari kepuasan dengan pelan. Jongin merasa terlena dengan Kyungsoo; aromanya, desahnya, juga gerakannya yang menyempurnakan mereka. Jongin tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggesek klitorisnya semakin cepat. Getaran yang berasal dari dada Jongin memberitahunya bahwa pria itu hampir sampai. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak semakin ke bawah, hingga menyentuh tempat di mana tubuh mereka bersatu. Merasakan miliknya meregang sementara kejantanan Jongin bergerak keluar masuk, akhirnya membawa Kyungsoo pada orgasme. Jongin menyusulnya dan menenggelamkan erangan panjangnya di lekuk leher Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa saat mengatur napas, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan senyum Jongin. "Selamat pagi, Sayang." sapa Jongin parau.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, lalu membalas, "Selamat pagi."

"Aku tidak ingin beranjak. Aku suka tempat di mana aku berada saat ini." bisik Jongin menggoda.

"Aku yakin begitu. Namun ini saatnya bekerja. Tunjukkan hal yang telah kau pelajari dan buatlah aku bangga." Sahut Kyungsoo ringan. Jongin tertawa seraya menarik dirinya keluar dari Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Mereka mandi, membeli kopi dan donat di perjalanan menuju kantor, lalu bekerja sepanjang hari dengan kesibukan seperti biasa. Hanya saja kini mereka memiliki satu senyum yang tidak bisa mereka sembunyikan.

Menjelang pukul empat, akhirnya Kyungsoo dapat sedikit bersantai. Jadwal meetingnya sudah selesai dan Kyungsoo hanya harus memeriksa beberapa proposal sebelum pulang. Jongin akan menjemputnya pukul enam nanti, karena Kyungsoo tidak membawa mobil dan pria itu bersikeras mereka harus makan malam bersama.

Kyungsoo meraih iPod dari dalam tasnya, lalu menekan daftar putar berjudul Song for Unbroken Soul dan terputarlah lagu With You dari Chris Brown. Ketika mencapai bagian refrain, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _Jongin: Apa kau sudah mendengarkan lagu dari iPodku? Tuliskan judul lagunya dan aku akan memberitahu lirik yang menggambarkan perasaanku padamu._

 _Kyungsoo: Aku baru saja mendengarnya. Mmm, With You?_

 _Jongin: I will never try to deny that you're my whole life._

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia membiarkan lagu terus terputar silih berganti. Setelah limabelas menit berlalu, Kyungsoo mengirim pesan kembali pada Jongin. Hal aneh yang mereka lakukan ini terasa menyenangkan. Dan normal.

 _Kyungsoo: Bagaimana dengan Heaven dari Bryan Adams?_

 _Jongin: And baby you're all that I want when you're lyin' here in my arms._

 _Kyungsoo: Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini Jonginnie. Kau benar-benar mendengarkan Justin Bieber? One Less Lonely Girl?_

 _Jongin: When you're mine in the world there's gonna be one less lonely girl._

Kyungsoo larut dalam tawa. Proposal yang harus diperiksa Kyungsoo terabaikan sepenuhnya. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul enam, Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan iPod juga ponselnya.

 _Kyungsoo: Turning Page? Aku menyukai lagu ini. Sangat._

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya dan memejamkan mata. Meresapi setiap lirik yang di bawakan oleh Sleeping at Last itu.

Kyungsoo segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat ponselnya bergetar Jongin tercantum di layarnya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Apalagi ketika didengarnya Jongin menyanyikan bagian refrain lagu itu. Senyum Kyungsoo semakin melebar, membawa hatinya melayang demi mendengar suara berat Jongin yang merdu.

 _"I surrender who I've been for who you are. For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours. Well I would have known what I've been living for all along."_ Pintu ruangan Kyungsoo diketuk, membuat Kyungsoo berdebar. Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan benar saja, ia menemukan sosok Jongin yang masih lengkap berpakaian dalam balutan jasnya. Pria itu menurunkan ponselnya, lalu membuka kedua lengannya.

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo menyambutnya dan mendesah. Ia merasa utuh. Dan Jongin menyanyikan kalimat terakhir dari bagian itu dengan bisikan lembut, "What I've been living for."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

MissPark92 | dodyoleu | keydee | Lovesoo | sushimakipark | Kim YeHyun | pororo | guset alfi | YoonAra1261 | fitriaulfa8896 | dwifit | jeje | Lee SooKyung | Kim Jongsoo | blackKamjong | Kaisjhkk | humaira9394 | sehunsdeer | 07 | SooBabyBoy | KaiHard | Sofia Magdalena | hanifa | TaeOhnya | LuhanLove | asjklhyft | guest | tarry24792

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review ff **REMAKE** ini. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu review oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau ngedukung Hani buat lanjutin FF **REMAKE** ini. Mohon dukungannya ya untuk Hani buat tamatin nih FF **REMAKE**. Para **SIDERS** tolong tunjukan dukungan kalian juga dengan —jangan jadi **SIDERS** lagi. **#BOWBarengTaeOh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Many Silent Readers, FF will be** **DISCONTINUED and DELETE**


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW juseyooo !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

 **Dendam**

 **New York City, Februari 2015**

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar melakukan tiga puluh jam perjalanan udara hanya untuk sebuah makan malam bersama keluargaku." ucap Kyungsoo ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, lalu berbicara pada sopirnya, "Kau bisa pulang. Aku akan menghubungimu besok." Kyungsoo dan Jongin melangkah keluar dari mobil, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu di mana orangtua Kyungsoo telah menunggu.

Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan Kyungsoo berani bersumpah kedua orangtuanya membelalakkan mata bersamaan ketika mendengar marga Jongin. Lalu mereka dipersilakan untuk beristirahat dan akan dipanggil untuk makan malam pukul tujuh nanti.

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tak ada yang berubah sejak saat terakhir ia tinggal di sini. Kyungsoo tidak percaya sudah hampir tujuh tahun waktu berlalu. Suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup menyentak Kyungsoo. Ketika berbalik dan menemukan Jongin yang berada di belakangnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku rasa ini saatnya untuk mengintip rahasia yang kau simpan di kamarmu." goda Jongin seraya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak memiliki rahasia di kamar ini." sahut Kyungsoo. Karena aku menyimpannya di dalam diriku, lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati. Jongin menunduk untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo, lalu menarik diri ketika ciuman mereka dengan cepat berubah menjadi menuntut.

"Kita harus bersiap sekarang, Sayang. Aku harus tampil rapi untuk keluargamu." ucap Jongin.

"Kau sudah sempurna. Lagi pula kita bisa melakukan beberapa selingan dalam kegiatan bersiap yang membosankan itu." Balas Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam gendongannya, lalu beranjak memasuki kamar mandi. Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya yang mengeluarkan derai tawa.

"Baiklah, Tuan Kim. Kau memiliki shower dan bak mandi yang besar di sini. Aku memberimu satu kesempatan, kau harus memilih salah satunya." ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi tegas di wajahnya.

Jongin berpura-pura berpikir selama sesaat. Lalu ia menghampiri bak mandi dan menyalakan keran airnya. Setelah itu Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke bawah shower, menyalakan airnya masih dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Jonginnie!" protes Kyungsoo. Jongin menelan sisa protes Kyungsoo dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya tak memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk berpikir lagi, sementara tangannya bergerak cepat membuka pakaian Kyungsoo. Dalam waktu singkat mereka berdua berdiri berpelukan tanpa penghalang apa pun. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan melarikan tangannya untuk meremas rambut Jongin. Meningkatkan tempo gerakan demi kenikmatan yang kini terpusat pada tubuh mereka yang menyatu. Tak lama kemudian erangan Kyungsoo terdengar disusul puncak kepuasan untuk mereka berdua. Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo perlahan, lalu mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Kau siap untuk babak selanjutnya?" goda Jongin serak. Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu menarik Jongin masuk bersamanya ke dalam bak mandi.

"Aku siap kapan pun jagoanmu siap." balas Kyungsoo.

"Itu berarti selalu." sahut Jongin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pukul tujuh Kyungsoo dan Jongin turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan. Orangtua Kyungsoo datang tak lama kemudian dan mereka mulai makan dengan keheningan. Setelah beberapa saat, ayah Kyungsoo—Wu Joonmyeon—menyuarakan pertanyaan tentang pekerjaan Jongin.

Obrolan itu terus mengalir dan perlahan rasa khawatir Kyungsoo sirna. Jongin dapat menyesuaikan diri, membuat orangtua Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengannya, hingga percakapan itu semakin lama terasa semakin akrab. Hampir seperti orang yang telah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo duduk meringkuk di sisi ayahnya, sementara Jongin duduk di seberangnya. Mereka sedang menertawakan wajah Kyungsoo yang mudah memerah ketika Im Yixing masuk dengan tangan membawa setumpuk album foto. Serta merta Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berpindah ke sisi Jongin sementara Yixing duduk di tempat Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah foto-foto Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Karena kau adalah pria pertama yang berhasil mencuri hati Kyungsoo, aku rasa kau berhak melihatnya." ucap Yixing. Jongin menerima album foto yang diulurkan Yixing. Sebesar keinginan Jongin untuk melihatnya, sebesar itu pula Jongin menyadari ketegangan yang berasal dari gadis di sisinya. Jongin melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk, barulah Jongin membukanya. Halaman demi halaman itu mampu membuat senyum Jongin mengembang. Berbagai pose sederhana Kyungsoo terlihat manis dan semakin memancarkan kecantikannya. Satu hal yang menarik perhatian Jongin adalah hadirnya sosok anak laki-laki yang menjelma menjadi pria dewasa beriringan dengan pertumbuhan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua ada hampir di setiap foto. Menampilkan wajah penuh senyum juga mata berbinar bahagia. Jongin tahu tanpa ragu, pria itu adalah saudara laki-laki Kyungsoo.

Namun mengapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakannya? Yixing mendesah dengan tangan terpaut, "Kyungsoo pasti pernah memberi tahu tentang almarhum kakaknya, bukan? Hampir tujuh tahun sejak kepergiannya. Hal itu masih terasa berat untuk kami. Bahkan hingga hari ini." Jongin hanya mampu menampilkan senyum prihatin. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut soal kakak laki-laki.

Ketika malam semakin larut, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali naik ke lantai atas. Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo hingga pintu kamarnya, lalu mulai melangkah menuju kamar tamu.

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin, membisikkan satu kata. "Maaf." Jongin menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau bisa mengatakannya nanti setelah kau siap. Sekarang pergilah tidur. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku." balas Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Begitu menutup pintu, Kyungsoo menekan tangannya tepat ke tempat di mana jantungnya berdetak cepat.

 **###**

"Aku pikir kita akan ke Central Park." ucap Kyungsoo seraya menatap Jongin yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Jongin tersenyum seraya melirik Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi mengagumi rambut hitamnya yang tergerai sempurna, juga gaun musim seminya yang berwarna peach. Jongin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya sedikit lebih lama.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Kyungsoo tahu ke mana Jongin membawanya. Rumah keluarga Kim. Rumah itu sangat besar, dengan pilar-pilar yang menjulang juga halaman dengan air mancur. Garasi mobilnya pun terisi oleh setidaknya enam mobil dan semuanya tergolong mobil mewah. Bahkan Adrienne melihat sebuah Porche berwarna putih yang ia tahu hanya dibuat sebanyak duapuluh unit di dunia.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, melirik sekilas arah pandangan Kyungsoo, lalu melanjutkan langkah untuk membawanya menuju halaman belakang. Halaman itu memiliki satu pohon besar di sudut kanannya, sementara sekelilingnya dipenuhi bunga beraneka warna.

Jongin sudah mengatur perlengkapan piknik mereka dan hari ini, ia akan menghabiskan harinya hanya dengan memandangi Kyungsoo di bawah cahaya mentari. Setelah mereka duduk di atas selimut yang nyaman, Jongin mengeluarkan jus jeruk dari keranjang piknik dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Tuan Sempurna. Kencan ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Seperti biasa, kau berhasil membuatku bahagia." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mencium Kyungsoo. Mereka melewatkan siang dengan saling menyuapkan makanan, bahkan berlomba untuk makan roti isi sebanyak-banyaknya. Tentu saja pemenangnya adalah Jongin. Setelah itu Kyungsoo membaringkan kepalanya di atas perut Jongin sementara Jongin memainkan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Porche itu hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Appa bersikeras aku harus memilikinya. Jika kau mau, kita bisa menggunakan mobil itu untuk perjalanan menuju bandara nanti." ujar Jongin ringan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin sopirmu yang menyetir sementara kau duduk di kursi penumpang bersamaku dan aku memiliki akses untuk menyentuhmu kapan pun aku mau. Aku hanya kagum. Kau tahu, aku belum pernah bertemu pria sepertimu. Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu begitu membumi? Terkadang aku bahkan lupa bahwa kau adalah anggota keluarga Kim." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku lebih suka kau melupakannya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi Jongin bagimu." Balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian bertanya, "Apakah kau tumbuh besar di rumah ini?"

"Ya. Bahkan setelah menjadi pianis aku masih sering pulang ke rumah ini. Yeri juga. Namun setelah kepergian Appa, kami memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah. Terlalu banyak kenangan. Meskipun tidak memiliki Eomma, kami memiliki masa kecil yang sangat indah di rumah ini. Appa memastikan bahwa kami memilikinya." jawab Jongin dengan nada menerawang.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Pikirannya berlari pada keluarganya. Kyungsoo juga memiliki kenangan. Terlalu banyak. Namun setidaknya ia masih bisa menemui kedua orangtuanya. Kini Kyungsoo benar-benar mengerti mengapa Jongin begitu bahagia ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Jongin diundang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Jongin merindukan keluarga yang utuh.

Kyungsoo beringsut memeluk Jongin. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas jantung Jongin dan menghela napas. Kyungsoo kini tahu tanpa ragu, Jongin adalah bagian terpenting darinya. Jongin menarik jiwa Kyungsoo menuju cahaya. Merekatkan setiap serpihan hatinya hingga mengukirkan nama Jongin. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan mengakuinya. Berikut rahasia kelam yang disimpannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Oh Hani***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seoul, Februari 2015**

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki kantornya dengan senyum ceria. Meski masih merasa sedikit lelah karena perjalanan yang panjang, Kyungsoo tidak bisa meredakan rasa semangatnya. Kyungsoo menyapa Minseok yang pagi ini terlihat gusar, lalu masuk ke ruangannya. Begitu melihat kotak kado cantik dengan pita hitam yang berada di atas meja kerjanya, senyum Kyungsoo musnah.

"Aku ingin membuangnya, namun kaulah yang berhak melakukannya. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kyungie?" Tanya Minseok cemas. Kyungsoo menghampiri kotak itu, lalu menarik pitanya. Kyungsoo tidak yakin mengapa ia melakukannya, hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa ia harus melihat isinya. Perlahan, dengan jantung yang berdebar keras hingga terasa mematahkan rusuknya, Kyungsoo membuka penutup kotaknya.

Bukan jeritan yang Kyungsoo dengar, namun napas tercekat yang menyakitkan. Suara yang dihasilkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo berusaha mencari pegangan, namun tubuhnya tak lagi mampu berdiri. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan napas memburu. Karena isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah boneka bayi yang bermandikan darah. Entah berapa lama Kyungsoo terkurung dalam rasa syoknya.

Ketika sadar, Kyungsoo segera meraih ponsel dan menghubungi Jongin. Siapa pun orang yang menerornya, pasti mengetahui rahasia kelamnya. Kyungsoo harus segera mengatakan rahasia itu pada Jongin, sebelum orang lain mendahuluinya.

Ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari ruangannya. "Eonni, aku harus menemui Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo. Minseok hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai membereskan meja Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkan kotak itu.

Kyungsoo membawa mobilnya membelah jalan ibukota yang padat. Satu jam kemudian Kyungsoo sampai di kantor Jongin. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo datang ke kantor Jongin. Ia menghampiri resepsionis, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jongin."

Resepsionis itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi meremehkan, membuat Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar mengatakan, "Katakan padanya Do Kyungsoo datang."

Resepsionis itu terbelalak, lalu segera menampilkan senyum terbaik dan memandu Kyungsoo menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai tempat ruangan Jongin berada.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Kyungsoo segera melangkah menuju pintu ganda di hadapannya. Meja yang seharusnya diisi oleh sekertaris Jongin kosong. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo pun belum pernah bertemu dengannya, hanya pernah mendengar bahwa namanya adalah Jessica melalui percakapan telepon Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendorong salah satu pintu itu, kemudian melangkah masuk dan menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya membeku dalam rasa tidak percaya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang tanpa busana sedang mempraktikan sesuatu yang mungkin terlihat seperti tarian erotis, sementara Jongin berdiri di hadapannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia bereaksi, namun rasa sesak yang menekan dadanya tidak tertahankan. Kyungsoo melihat mulut Jongin membentuk namanya, membuat si rambut pirang menoleh kepadanya.

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo terserang rasa sakit yang berkali lipat. Karena wanita itu adalah Jessica Jung. Wanita yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuh dan berlari memasuki lift. Tangannya meninju tombol lift sementara isakannya semakin tak terkendali. Jongin meneriakkan namanya, namun terlambat karena pintu lift sudah tertutup dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

Jongin meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin bahwa orang yang telah merusak hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo masih berada di dekatnya. Jongin berbalik, lalu dengan nada tak terbantahkan ia berkata, "Kau dipecat, Jessica Jung-ssi. Cepat kemasi barangmu hari ini juga. Aku tidak sudi melihatmu lagi." Setelah itu Jongin berbalik dan pergi dengan menggunakan tangga darurat. Ia harus mengejar Kyungsoo. Meski itu artinya ia akan menuruni dua puluh lantai dengan ratusan anak tangga.

 **###**

Jessica mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dengan wajah menahan amarah. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya secara asal, lalu meninggalkan kantor dengan diiringi tatapan penuh tanya pegawai lainnya. Begitu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Jessica berteriak. Rencananya berantakan. Benar-benar berantakan. Kim Jongin tetap tidak tertarik padanya. Bahkan setelah ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya di hadapan pria itu! Dengan geram Jessica mengontak sebuah nama di panggilan terakhir ponselnya.

"Rencanaku berantakan! Kyungsoo datang dan kini Jongin memecatku!" jerit Jessica geram. Suara di ujung teleponnya justru menyenandungkan tawa.

"Tenang saja, Jess. Kita baru mulai. Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk mempersiapkan rencana selanjutnya. Kau hanya harus bersabar dan mengikuti instruksiku. Setelah mengetahui semuanya, Jongin akan datang padamu dan aku akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Kau paham?" ucapnya tenang.

Jessica mencengkram ponselnya erat-erat, lalu membalas, "Rencana itu harus berhasil, Ravi-ssi. Atau aku akan membunuh Do Kyungsoo dengan tanganku sendiri dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Rahasia**

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang masih saja bisa mengalir setelah dua hari berlalu. Tubuhnya meringkuk bagai janin di atas tempat tidur, sementara Minseok yang menemaninya hanya bisa mendesah.

"Setidaknya kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya, Kyungie. Aku yakin Jongin tidak bersalah. Yang kau lihat itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu seperti apa Jessica? Murahan. Kau juga tahu Jongin terlalu memujamu hingga mustahil mampu melirik wanita lain." Ucap Minseok entah untuk berapa ratus kali dalam dua hari terakhir.

Namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak menggubrisnya. Suara bel yang berbunyi kembali membuat Minseok mendesah. Pasalnya, ia sudah hampir lelah melihat wajah tersiksa Jongin yang pastinya berdiri di balik pintu untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Namun begitu membuka pintu, Minseok tidak melihat siapa pun. Hanya ada sebuah amplop. Minseok mengambil amplop itu, lalu menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo. "Seseorang memberimu surat. Namun tidak tertulis apa pun di bagian depannya." ucap Minseok.

Kyungsoo segera bangkit untuk duduk dan mengambil surat itu dari Minseok. Surat ini pasti datang dari orang yang menerornya. Melihat tipisnya amplop itu, Kyungsoo yakin isinya tidak akan berhubungan dengan darah. Maka Kyungsoo membukanya. Dan teror ini adalah puncaknya. Karena isi amplop itu merupakan salinan dari jurnal milik Kris. Jurnal terakhir yang ditulisnya sebelum membunuh dirinya. Jurnal yang berisikan penyesalan Kris atas segala hal yang terjadi. Jurnal yang menjadi saksi bisu seluruh rahasia kelam Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, ada sesuatu di bagian belakangnya." ucap Minseok. Kyungsoo membalik kertasnya, menemukan sebuah tulisan tangan yang menuliskan: _Kekasihmu mendapatkan salinan yang sama. Semoga beruntung_. "Jongin, Jonginnie mendapatkan salinanannya, eonni. Jongin sudah mengetahuinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Kyungie, kau harus menenangkan dirimu." sahut Minseok lembut. Namun Kyungsoo tidak sempat melakukannya karena bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini Kyungsoo ikut melangkah menuju pintu bersama Minseok. Ketika melihat bahwa orang yang berada di baliknya adalah Jongin, dengan sebuah kertas serupa dengan yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berdiri mematung seutuhnya.

 **###**

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapannya. Membeku bak patung sungguhan. Tak ada ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Suara terakhir yang terdengar di apartemen itu adalah permintaan Kyungsoo pada Minseok untuk meninggalkannya. Meski berat, akhirnya Minseok pun pergi. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terbalut dalam keheningan selama kurang-lebih setengah jam lamanya. Jongin tidak akan memaksa. Ia akan menunggu hingga Kyungsoo bersuara. Berapa lama pun waktu yang dibutuhkan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara. "Aku tidak akan pernah siap, Jonginnie. Namun aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Karena aku tahu kau berhak mengetahuinya. Kau berhak mengetahui rahasiaku." Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ini dia. Inilah saatnya. Kyungsoo harus mengakuinya, juga menghadapi risikonya. Kyungsoo harus melakukannya.

"Namanya Wu Kris." ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Rasa sakit menyebar cepat dari dadanya menuju setiap bagian dari dirinya.

Namun Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan, "Ia adalah kakak tiriku. Aku bertemu dengannya sejak awal Appa berkencan dengan Eomma. Saat itu umurku tiga tahun. Dengan cepat ia menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku. Aku selalu ingin memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, sehingga ketika akhirnya Eomma menikah dengan Appa, kami menjadi tak terpisahkan. Ia menjadi apa pun yang kubutuhkan. Ia menyayangiku lebih dari hidupnya." Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat, memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

"Kala itu hidupku begitu sempurna. Aku memiliki Appa yang sangat menyayangiku, Eomma yang sangat memanjakanku, juga seorang kakak yang bisa menjadi apa pun untukku. Aku tak pernah takut pada apa pun, karena hidupku begitu utuh. Begitu bahagia. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup lain yang mampu menandingi hidupku. Setiap hari, aku bernapas dengan keyakinan penuh bahwa semua itu abadi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memiliki cita-cita pasti, karena segala yang kuinginkan telah kumiliki." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum sendu.

"Kejadian itu terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Appa dan Eomma sedang berlibur. Aku sibuk mengurus segala keperluanku untuk kuliah. Sementara Kris oppa seperti biasa, sibuk mengurus proyek filmnya. Aku tahu kondisinya sedang tidak baik karena wanita yang dicintainya berselingkuh. Kau mengenal wanita itu sebagai Jessica. Suatu malam Kris oppa pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia salah mengenaliku sebagai Jessica karena secara fisik, aku mirip dengannya." lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar. Selama sesaat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya di pangkuan saling meremas kuat. Kenangan itu berkelebat cepat dalam benaknya, menggoreskan kembali sayatan demi sayatan yang tetap terasa menyakitkan. Ini adalah bagian terburuk.

"Kris oppa menodaiku. Aku tidak bisa memandang dunia dengan cara yang sama. Segalanya berubah. Setelah itu aku mengalami stress berat hingga depresi. Seakan semua itu belum cukup buruk, aku hamil."

Kyungsoo membiarkan setetes air mata menuruni wajahnya, lalu berkata, "Aku tahu ia melakukan itu di luar kesadarannya, namun aku tetap tak bisa memaafkannya. Suatu siang kami bertengkar hebat dan aku mengatakan hal-hal buruk. Aku berkata bahwa aku ingin ia pergi dari hidupku. Aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa Kris oppa selalu mengabulkan keinginanku. Karena tak lama setelahnya, Kris oppa meninggal. Ia membunuh dirinya sendiri. Di atas semua itu, yang paling menyakitiku adalah pilihannya untuk mengakhiri hidup. Karena ia, orang yang paling kupercayai, orang yang selalu melindungiku, orang yang mengajarkanku segalanya tentang hidup, memilih untuk meninggalkanku setelah menyakitiku dengan cara paling kejam yang mungkin bisa dilakukannya."

"Dan aku memutuskan untuk menggugurkan kandunganku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku melahirkan bayi itu. Bayi yang menjadi pengingat segala hal buruk. Namun aku menyesal. Akulah yang menjadi begitu buruk. Aku membunuh darah dagingku sendiri. Sejak awal, aku yang menghancurkan hidupku, bukan Kris oppa. Kenyataan itu datang begitu terlambat. Amat terlambat karena semuanya sudah terjadi dan waktu tidak bisa terulang kembali. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dari segala hal yang membuatku bahagia; aku tidak berhak merasakannya lagi." lanjut dengan bisikan yang sarat akan luka.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. Membiarkan gadis itu tersedu-sedu begitu hebat dalam pelukannya. Merasakan isak tangis Kyungsoo menjadi perekat untuk luka yang menganga. Seandainya saja Jongin bisa mengambil alih rasa sakit itu, biarlah Jongin yang menanggungnya. Jongin tidak sanggup bahkan untuk sekadar membayangkan bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo telah hidup dalam bayang gelap yang selalu menghantuinya. Lama mereka terdiam sementara tangis Kyungsoo mulai mereda.

Setelah menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari wajah cantik Kyungsoo, Jongin berkata, "Apa yang kau lihat di kantorku waktu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku baru saja sampai di sana ketika melihat wanita itu, yah…, melakukan apa yang ia lakukan. Aku baru akan mengusirnya ketika kau datang dan melihat semuanya. Maafkan aku karena terlambat untuk melakukannya. Maafkan aku." Jongin menarik napas, menatap Kyungsoo tepat di kedua mata cokelat terangnya.

Bersiap untuk pengakuannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin sungguh-sungguh. Kyungsoo kembali larut dalam tangisnya. Tak menyangka pengakuan manis itu justru datang setelah pengakuan kelamnya.

"Kau berhak untuk bahagia, Do Kyungsoo. Dan aku akan memastikannya. Kau akan bahagia kembali." janji Jongin. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan sepenuh hatinya. Membiarkan rasa lega menggantikan beban yang selama ini memberati dirinya.

Perlahan, dengan bisikan selirih angin, Kyungsoo membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu."

 **###**

Hari belum menyentuh pagi ketika lagi-lagi bel apartemen Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kyungsoo terbangun, tersenyum geli ketika menyadari bahwa ia dan Jongin tertidur di atas sofa sambil berpelukan. Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin, lalu melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

Betapa terkejut Kyungsoo ketika menemukan ibunya berdiri di hadapannya. "Kyungie, aku harus berbicara denganmu." ucap Yixing. Kyungsoo tidak sempat menyadari keanehan ibunya karena Jongin sudah berada di sisinya dan menyapa ibunya.

Lalu ibunya berkata, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku harus berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Kami akan pergi sarapan bersama."

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggu kalian di sini." balas Jongin. Kyungsoo segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mencuci muka dan berganti baju. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiri ibunya yang masih berdiri di depan apartemennya. Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Jongin, lalu mengikuti langkah ibunya.

Ketika melihat sedan berwarna hitam di tempat parkir, Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Namun ia tidak membantah ketika ibunya memintanya untuk masuk. Hari ini ibunya nampak berbeda. Sedikit aneh, mungkin. Terlihat pucat, tidak fokus, dan sangat diam. "Aku menginap di rumah Jessica sejak dua hari yang lalu." ucap Yixing memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo merasa petir menyambarnya. Apa? Mengapa? Bagaimana? Pertanyaan datang silih berganti di benaknya, namun tak ada satu pun penjelasan logis yang bisa menjelaskan seluruh pertanyaan itu. Kecuali seseorang merencakan semuanya. Kini rasa khawatir Kyungsoo semakin menjadi.

Kyungsoo meminta ibunya untuk menepi, lalu bertanya, "Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Yixing menurunkan tangannya dari kemudi. Ia menatap anak gadisnya yang merupakan replika dirinya dalam versi lebih muda dengan tatapan nanar.

Ketika akhirnya mampu membuka suara, Yixing berkata, "Jessica memintaku datang ke Seoul dengan membawa jurnal Kris. Pada awalnya aku bingung, namun Jessica meyakinkanku bahwa ia akan mengatakan kebenaran di balik kematian Kris. Dan akhirnya, tadi malam ia menunjukkan halaman terakhir jurnal Kris." Kyungsoo mematung. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ketika melihat air mata mulai mengalir menuruni wajah ibunya, Kyungsoo tahu harapannya sia-sia. Ibunya sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Apakah itu benar, Kyungie? Kris menodaimu dan membuatmu hamil? Itukah alasannya bunuh diri? Karena kalian bertengkar dan kau memintanya untuk pergi?" tanya Yixing lirih. Ketika melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo juga tangannya yang bergetar, Yixing tahu jawabannya. Yixing terlampau mengenal Kyungsoo. Yixing tahu semua yang dikatakannya benar. Tangisan Yixing semakin keras dan Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau menyembunyikannya selama tujuh tahun, Do Kyungsoo. Tujuh tahun! Kau membiarkan aku dan Joonmyeon berpikir bahwa kematian Kris karena patah hati hingga kami menyalahkan Jessica! Namun ternyata kau menyimpan masalah sesungguhnya. Kris bunuh diri karena kau yang memintanya! Oh Tuhan, bagaimana kau bisa berdiam diri selama ini? Kau tidak hanya menghancurkan hidupmu, kau menghancurkan keluargamu!" jerit Yixing.

"Eomma, kau harus mendengarkanku…"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menunggumu selama tujuh tahun. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau berubah? Mengapa keluarga kita yang penuh cinta bisa hancur sampai titik ini? Dan kau tidak pernah menjawabnya! Kau tidak pernah bersedia menjawabnya! Kau hanya terus berlari, menghindari semua orang yang peduli padamu! Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku hidup dalam kebohongan selama bertahun-tahun dan anakku mengetahuinya." Kyungsoo menangis. Semua yang dikatakan ibunya benar dan melihat luka yang begitu dalam di mata ibunya terasa amat menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Eomma. Jeongmal Mianhae." bisik Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Kita harus memberitahu Joonmyeon. Ia berhak mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya Kris bunuh diri. Ia harus mengetahui segalanya." balas Yixing seraya kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Eomma, aku mohon tenangkan dirimu. Jangan menyetir dengan kondisi seperti ini." pinta Kyungsoo. Namun rasa sakit yang melingkupi Yixing terlalu pekat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Seluruh perkataannya berhamburan keluar dengan nada histeris. Jeritannya menggema jelas dalam mobil yang diiringi isak tangis itu. Pegangannya di kemudi semakin tak terarah. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan sebelum ia sempat berpikir, mobilnya melaju cepat menuju pohon besar di sisi jalan. Tabrakan itu tak terelakkan. Segalanya berjalan begitu cepat.

Dan hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo ingat hanyalah kegelapan tanpa dasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

VENUSXIU6199 | sushimakipark | Lovesoo | humaira9394 | keydee | Kim YeHyun | dodyoleu | jeje | tarry24792 | dwifit | Lee SooKyung | MissJongin | guestop | WuKrisoo | Fishy | ohkiki94 | kyung1225 | sehunsdeer | Uchiha Annie | intanchristine4 | YoonAra1261

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **.**

Dichapter ini misteri masa lalu Kyungsoo mulai terkuak loh. Jadi jangan malas untuk **baca** dan **REVIEW** ya...

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review ff **REMAKE** ini. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu review oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau ngedukung Hani buat lanjutin FF **REMAKE** ini. FF ini sebentar lagi akan tamat. Mohon dukungannya ya untuk Hani, update chapter-chapter terakhir. Para **SIDERS** tolong tunjukan dukungan kalian juga dengan —jangan jadi **SIDERS** lagi. **#BOWBarengGembul**

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUES UNTIL COMPLETED OR DISCONTINUED UP HERE ?  
**


	11. Chapter 10 A

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW juseyooo !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Yeri melangkah menapaki rumah sakit yang amat dibencinya. Rumah sakit ini adalah tempat di mana ayahnya dirawat setelah terkena serangan jantung yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkan dunia. Namun kali ini Yeri harus membuat pengecualian, karena kakaknya membutuhkannya.

Yeri memasuki kamar rawat dan melihat Jongin tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis berwajah pucat yang mengenakan alat bantu pernapasan di atas tempat tidur. Selama sesaat Jongin hanya menatap gadis yang telah koma selama tiga hari itu, lalu Jongin mengecup dahinya dan berbalik menuju pintu.

Langkah Jongin tertahan ketika melihat Yeri telah berdiri di hadapannya. Yeri memeluk Jongin, meminta maaf karena baru datang. Namun seperti biasa, Jongin menampilkan sosok kakak yang baik hati. Jongin justru berterima kasih karena Yeri bersedia untuk datang. "Bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar? Aku harus menemui dokter." ujar Jongin.

"Tentu. Kau harus makan, oppa. Belilah sesuatu di kantin. Kau nampak sangat mengerikan. Biar aku menjaganya. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah tahu bawa ia adalah orang baik. Aku akan meminta maaf juga berterima kasih begitu ia membuka mata nanti." sahut Yeri. Jongin tersenyum, meski senyum itu tak mencapai matanya, lalu melangkah pergi.

Yeri duduk di kursi samping ranjang, kemudian mendesah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan gadis di hadapannya ini hingga mampu membuat Jongin mencintainya dengan begitu dalam. Namun apa pun itu, Yeri hanya berharap agar Jongin bahagia. Juga agar Kyungsoo segera sadar, karena kebahagiaan Jongin hanya ada pada Kyungsoo.

Yeri tersentak ketika melihat pergerakan pada tangan Kyungsoo. Tuhan ternyata menjawab doanya, karena kini Kyungsoo telah membuka mata. Dengan hati mengucap beribu syukur, Yeri menekan tombol di sisi tempat tidur untuk memanggil dokter. Tak lama kemudian Jongin bersama dokter dan suster memasuki kamar rawat Kyungsoo dan memeriksanya. Yeri melangkah ke sudut, hanya memperhatikan. Nampaknya semua baik-baik saja karena Jongin terlihat begitu lega. Seolah dunianya urung menemui kiamat.

Yeri kembali ditinggal bersama Kyungsoo ketika Jongin keluar untuk menghubungi keluarga Kyungsoo. "Eonni. Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku sebelumnya. Aku sekarang tahu bahwa pria itu benar-benar jahat. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo eonni." ucap Yeri tulus. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Yeri mendesah, "Jongin oppa sangat mencintaimu, entah atas alasan apa, karena jujur saja aku tidak bisa melihat hal dalam dirimu yang bisa disandingkan dengannya. Jangan salah paham, hanya saja aku sedikit terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut dirinya. Aku harap kau mengerti. Jongin oppa rela mengorbankan segalanya demi diriku. Ia bahkan berhenti menjadi pianis karena aku memilih Julliard juga. Kau tahu peraturan di keluargaku. Seandainya saja aku yang mengambil alih perusahaan, Jongin oppa tidak harus berhenti. Namun ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia meyakinkanku untuk terus memperjuangkan mimpiku. Kim Jongin adalah orang paling tidak egois di dunia. Dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya." ujar Yeri.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia sungguh mengerti maksud Yeri, karena Kyungsoo pernah melakukan hal serupa. Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Yeri pamit undur diri. Ia mengucapkan semoga cepat sembuh, kemudian melangkah pergi. Jongin kembali masuk dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Tangannya membelai pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo menangkup tangan Jongin dan menautkan tangan mereka.

"Kyungie. Maaf karena aku harus mengatakan ini. Tapi kau harus tahu." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, menunggu.

"Ibumu meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Pemakamannya akan dilaksanakan besok. Maafkan aku, Kyungie. Aku sungguh menyesal." lanjut Jongin. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tangis kehilangan kembali menenggelamkannya.

Iring-iringan berpakaian hitam itu mulai meninggalkan pemakaman, hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan tiga orang di sisi makam yang penuh bertaburan bunga. Kyungsoo menatap nanar makam ibunya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya, namun kenyataan berteriak keras hingga mustahil untuk menyangkal; dua orang yang Kyungsoo cintai dalam hidupnya telah pergi dan tak kan kembali. Dan semua itu adalah kesalahannya.

Kyungsoo masih membeku dalam dukanya, sehingga ketika ayahnya menghampirinya dan mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan itu, Kyungsoo tak merasa sakit. "Kau adalah bencana dalam hidupku. Kau merenggut semua orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Kau membuatku terpaksa membencimu, Kyungsoo. Karena kau menghancurkan segala hal yang kau sentuh." ucap Joomyeon dengan duka yang tersirat jelas.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, mencoba memberikan kekuatan. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sudah cukup menderita tanpa perlu mendengar kalimat tambahan terkutuk itu. Namun Jongin mengerti kondisi kejiwaan Joomyeon yang saat ini amat terguncang, sehingga meskipun ingin melayangkan tinju, Jongin menahan dirinya dan memilih untuk diam. Hanya berdoa sepenuh hati kalimat itu tidak akan meninggalkan luka berkepanjangan bagi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sudah memiliki cukup banyak luka. Wu Joomyeon pergi dari pemakaman tanpa memandang Kyungsoo lagi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiri berteman keheningan di sisi makam.

 _Kau menghancurkan segala hal yang kau sentuh_.

Kyungsoo berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan satu kalimat itu terputar ulang terus-menerus dalam benaknya. Kalimat itu merekat kuat. Seakan mempertegas fakta yang selama ini Kyungsoo sangkal. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tertidur di sampingnya. Wajah pria itu terlihat lelah, namun napasnya yang teratur menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar air mata Kyungsoo mengalir. Tuhan tahu betapa menakjubkan pria itu. Betapa sempurna pria itu untuknya. Pria yang selalu tegar untuk menjadi sandarannya. Pria yang bahkan tetap bertahan setelah mengetahui segala keburukannya. Kyungsoo bersumpah demi jiwanya, ia tidak akan pernah mampu mencintai pria lain selain Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menghancurkan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak akan membawa Jongin ke dalam hidupnya yang kelam. Kyungsoo tidak mampu menanggung luka lebih dari ini. Dan karena itu, Kyungsoo harus merelakan Jongin.

 _Jongin: Baru saja selesai meeting. Aku akan ke apartemenmu sebentar lagi. Aku merindukanmu Sayang. Sampai jumpa_.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan helaan napas berat. Bulan ini terasa bagaikan neraka baginya. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyungsoo, tiga hari tergelap dalam hidupnya saat Kyungsoo koma, pemakaman ibu Kyungsoo, dan kini sikap Kyungsoo yang mengkhawatirkan. Kyungsoo kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa setelah satu minggu masa pemulihan intensif.

Namun Jongin tahu dengan jelas Kyungsoo berubah. Gadis itu sangat diam. Sering kali tidak fokus pada kehidupan di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo seperti membangun dunia lain di dalam benaknya. Jongin sudah melakukan berbagai cara demi menghapus kesedihan Kyungsoo, karena mungkin dengan itu Kyungsoo bisa kembali seperti biasa.

Bukannya memperlihatkan kemajuan, Jongin justru melihat kemunduran. Namun Jongin tidak akan menyerah. Jongin akan membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Jongin tidak akan pergi dari Kyungsoo. Jongin meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo, karena gadis itu belum membalas pesannya. Ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban, Jongin memutuskan untuk segera datang ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kota Seoul telah gelap seutuhnya, menghadirkan suasana malam yang semarak dengan cahaya lampu sementara Jongin larut dalam pikirannya. Ketika sampai, Jongin menemukan apartemen Kyungsoo tidak terkunci.

Tanpa prasangka, Jongin melangkah masuk. Dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya seakan menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Kyungsoo tidak sendirian. Kyungsoo sedang bersama dengan seorang pria dan mereka berciuman. Tepat di bibir.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tangannya bergerak cepat menarik pria itu, lalu memukulinya hingga tangannya terasa kebas. Pria yang dipukuli Jongin mencoba melawan, namun apalah dayanya menghadapi Jongin yang bahkan lebih tinggi juga lebih kekar darinya. Perlawanan itu sia-sia hingga akhirnya setelah meneriakkan berbagai makian, pria itu meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo dengan kondisi babak-belur. Jongin berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berkejaran. Tangannya masih mengepal erat, namun Jongin menolak menghempaskannya ke dinding. Jongin justru melarikan tangannya ke rambut, lalu meremasnya dengan mata terpejam.

Keheningan yang membalut apartemen itu terasa tajam; menyakiti mereka berdua dengan berlarinya setiap detik hingga menjelma menit. Sayatan demi sayatan yang mengambang di udara membelah jiwa mereka hingga serpihan. Cinta sungguh tak pernah mudah, namun haruskah cinta menuai luka? Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan langkah pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok gadis di hadapannya, yang nampak begitu kosong. Jongin tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo; mengkristalkan tangis, menelan jerit, juga membekukan luka. Ini bukan sebuah penyangkalan, ini adalah kepercayaan. Harapan. Seiring dengan kakinya yang menekuk hingga membawa tubuhnya berlutut, Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang bukan saja menyiratkan permintaan, karena ketika mengucapkannya, Jongin tahu kalimat itu lebih menyerupai permohonan. Kalimat yang ia harap, membawa penyembuhan.

"Aku mohon, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Perlahan, keheningan itu terurai oleh isak tangis. Jongin tetap berada di tempatnya, tak beranjak sedikit pun. Jongin sadar Kyungsoo membutuhkan ruang untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk menyesali juga menangisi segala hal. Sementara Kyungsoo menempatkan tangan di atas jantungnya. Sakit. Sungguh sakit. Kyungsoo menyadari dengan kesadaran memilukan bahwa ia telah menyia-nyiakan segalanya. Ia hampir melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Kyungsoo menyesali keputusan egoisnya. Kyungsoo menangisi ketidakmampuannya untuk bertahan, kelemahannya yang menyerah untuk memperjuangkan.

"Maafkan aku." isak Kyungsoo.

Ia terus mengulang kalimat itu di antara tangisnya. Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur napas, lalu melanjutkan dengan terbata, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jongin menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo. Melarikan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata dari wajah di hadapannya.

"Mulailah dengan kejujuran." jawab Jongin tanpa ragu. Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin. Tak ia temukan amarah, apalagi kebencian. Kedua mata coklat gelap itu hanya mencerminkan penerimaan. Ketulusan. Juga cinta. Dan Kyungsoo tahu, hanya ada satu kejujuran yang sangat diyakininya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyungsoo sepenuh hatinya. Jongin tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, hanya membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut / Delete**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

LuhanLove | KaiWIFE | Uchiha Annie | Sofia Magdalena | Kim YeHyun | TaeOhnya | SooBabyBoy | intanchristine4 | jeje | ohkiki94 | blackKamjong | Pororo | Fadhillah | sushimakipark | Lovesoo | yixingcom | dodyoleu | sehunsdeer | Kim JongSoo | WuKriSoo | tarry24792 | MissJongin | dwifit | YoonAra1261 | nisakaisa | veronicayosiputri9

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review ff **REMAKE** ini. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu review oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau ngluangin waktu baca FF **REMAKE** ini. FF ini tinggal sati chapter lagi. Para **SIDERS** tolong tunjukan diri kalian juga dengan —jangan jadi **SIDERS** lagi. **#BOWBarengGembul**

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUES UNTIL COMPLETED OR DISCONTINUED UP HERE ?**


	12. Chapter 10 B

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW juseyooo !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit. Sore ini Kyungsoo memiliki pertemuan dengan terapisnya, seorang dokter ahli psikologi. Sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya Kyungsoo menjalani rutinitas ini dan Jongin selalu menemaninya. Namun hari ini Jongin harus menghadiri rapat direksi.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa mengatur ulang jadwal pertemuanmu sementara aku menyelesaikan rapatku. Setelah itu kita akan pergi bersama. Seperti biasa." ucap Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin bisa menanganinya. Lagi pula dokter Jung sangat baik. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan meminta Minseok eonni menjemputku nanti setelah aku selesai." sahut Kyungsoo yakin. Jongin melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, lalu membukakan pintu Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo sesaat, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku akan ke apartemenmu setelah rapatnya selesai." Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku akan menunggumu." Jongin membalas senyum Kyungsoo, lalu mencubit ujung hidungnya dengan gemas. Kyungsoo tertawa seraya melangkah memasuki rumah sakit, melambai pada Jongin. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dua pasang mata dari tempat berbeda menyaksikan seluruh kejadian itu dengan bara amarah juga kebencian terpeta jelas di matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Minseok, lalu melangkah memasuki bangunan apartemennya. Senja sudah berganti menjadi malam dan Kyungsoo tidak sabar menunggu Jongin pulang. Tepat setelah Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya, sesuatu yang dingin terasa di lehernya diikuti suara yang dikenalnya.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam dan jangan bersuara. Atau aku akan memotong lehermu." Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah itu. Setelah masuk, orang di belakang Kyungsoo mendorongnya untuk duduk di sofa dan menutup pintunya. Kyungsoo meringis ketika menyadari bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris permukaan kulitnya hingga titik-titik darah mulai keluar di sana.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menemukan Jessica masih menodongkan pisau ke arahnya. Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengikuti instruksi dokter Jung untuk menghitung sampai sepuluh seraya menyamakan ritme napasnya. Kyungsoo memerhatikan Jessica yang nampak kacau. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, sementara tatapan matanya tidak terfokus. Ada bau alkohol samar yang tercium di udara. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin berhati-hati dengan wanita di hadapannya.

Tahu bahwa wanita itu berada di ambang kewarasan. Dan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, apalagi menyangkut akal sehat, selalu berbahaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jessica-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara setenang mungkin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" jawab Jessica tanpa ragu. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya sesaat. Ia harus tenang. Ia akan menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Untuk apa? Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jessica meledak dalam tawa, "Kau merebut segalanya dariku! Dulu kau membunuh Siwon Jonginnie dan sekarang kau memiliki Kim Jongin yang kucintai! Kau gadis kecil bodoh yang selalu menghalangiku! Apa sebenarnya yang kau miliki hingga Jongin bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu? Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, namun kau memiliki segalanya!"

Sementara Jessica terus meneriakkan hal-hal semacam itu, Kyungsoo berusaha keras meraih ponsel di saku depan celana jinsnya. Kyungsoo menekan angka lima —panggilan cepat untuk Jongin— dengan lama, masih tetap dengan mata tertuju pada Jessica. Kyungsoo merasakan panggilan itu menunggu jawaban Jongin, namun hingga Jessica selesai berteriak, Jongin tak juga menjawab. Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai merasa takut. Bagaimana caranya pergi dari wanita gila di hadapannya ini? Tawa Jessica menggema dengan menyeramkan, sementara pisau itu kini bergerak di pipi Kyungsoo. Menggoreskan sayatan sepanjang kurang-lebih empat sentimeter.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Do Kyungsoo. Dengan begitu, aku akan memiliki Jongin." bisik Jessica dengan senyum bengis di wajahnya. Kyungsoo berusaha menelan kepanikannya juga rasa perih yang menjalar di wajahnya. Jessica baru saja menambahkan sayatan tipis di rahangnya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Kau masih memiliki banyak kesempatan dalam hidup ini. Kau bisa mencari pria yang lebih baik, lalu membangun keluarga dan menjadi seorang ibu. Tidakkah kau menginginkannya? Hidup tenang bersama orang-orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Tanpa disangka Jessica mulai menangis. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan mulai terisak sambil meracau tentang betapa orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu mengabaikannya. Jessica muak dengan hidupnya. Kecantikannya berubah menjadi malapetaka karena tidak ada satu pun pria sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, hanya menyukai tampilan fisiknya. Kyungsoo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauhkan diri.

Perlahan, dengan langkah yang amat ringan, Kyungsoo berjalan mundur menuju kamarnya. Namun sial tak dapat meninggalkannya, karena bahu Kyungsoo menabrak lukisan di dindingnya. Jessica berbalik menatapnya dan Kyungsoo segera berlari memasuki kamarnya. Kyungsoo menjerit ketika pintunya ditahan oleh Jessica, lalu sekali lagi pisau itu menyayatnya. Kali ini buku-buku jarinya hingga Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menahan pintu dan Jessica berhasil masuk.

"Kau ingin kabur? Hahaha…Dasar gadis bodoh! Kau berusaha menipuku, bukan? Aku tidak akan termakan kata-kata manismu!" teriak Jessica histeris. Kyungsoo merangkak menjauhi Jessica. Air mata mulai mengaliri wajahnya. Meski adrenalin masih terasa di dalam nadinya, Kyungsoo tahu ia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan. Apalagi ketika Jessica menarik rambutnya dan menempelkan pisau itu ke lehernya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

"Aku akan menyayat nadimu, lalu meletakkan pisau ini di tanganmu. Sehingga orang-orang akan mengatakan bahwa kau bunuh diri. Lalu aku akan datang ke pemakamanmu. Berpura-pura sangat menyesal, menangis paling keras, sehingga Jongin akan datang padaku setelahnya. Aku akan memilikinya dan ia akan melupakanmu dalam hitungan detik." bisik Jessica.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bagian tajam pisau itu semakin menekan lehernya. Napas Kyungsoo tertahan. Lalu entah mengapa, tiba-tiba tekanan itu menghilang. Terdengar suara gaduh disusul jeritan Jessica, membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Ravi berdiri dengan tangan mencengkram leher Jessica, lalu ia melempar Jessica ke dinding hingga wanita berambut pirang itu membentur dinding dan jatuh ke lantai dengan luka mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Halo, Do Kyungsoo. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana dengan hadiah berpita hitam yang selama ini kukirimkan khusus untukmu? Tidakkah kau menyukainya?" sapa Ravi dengan nada ceria. Kyungsoo berjuang mati-matian untuk menelan jeritannya.

Ia hanya diam, namun melihat Ravi tidak memegang senjata apa pun membuat keberanian Kyungsoo mulai tumbuh. Kyungsoo akan melawan. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya lagi.

"Sebelum kepala cantikmu itu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya kau pikirkan, lebih baik kau melihat ini." ucap Ravi seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menunjukkan sebuah foto dari ponselnya. Seluruh rencana Kyungsoo menguap ketika melihat foto itu. Foto sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Kyungsoo tidak tahu di mana tepatnya kecelakaan itu terjadi, satu hal yang Kyungsoo tahu adalah mobil itu milik Jongin. Ravi terus menunjukkan foto-foto yang diambil dari sudut berbeda, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo melihat nomor polisinya dan benar-benar yakin bahwa mobil itu milik Jongin.

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras. Jantungnya terasa ditikam kuat- kuat. Rentetan pertanyaan mengisi benak Kyungsoo dan Ravi dengan senang hati memberikan jawabannya, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, aku selalu menyusun rencana di dalam rencana. Aku tidak mengotori tanganku secara langsung. Aku menggunakan wanita jalang itu sebagai awalnya dan kau tentu tahu segala hal yang dilakukannya. Namun kau harus tahu aku tidak memintanya untuk melukaimu. Kau lihat apa yang terjadi karena ia mencoba menyakitimu, bukan?" ujar Ravi dengan nada tenang.

Ia menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, lalu melanjutkan, "Lalu aku memutuskan untuk membereskan semuanya dalam satu langkah. Aku membayar orang untuk menabrak mobil kekasihmu itu dengan sebuah truk, lalu datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Setelah ini kita akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Di mana tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang mengenalimu. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau akan menjadi milikku dan tidak akan ada lagi yang mampu menghalangi, karena Kim Jongin sudah mati." Kyungsoo tak mampu menyembunyikan isakannya.

Kini, ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Ravi membunuhnya. Untuk apa tetap hidup? Kyungsoo tidak menemukan alasan lain untuk tetap bertahan. Jongin sudah pergi. Jongin meninggalkannya. "Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku mati." isak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak memberimu pilihan. Kau akan melakukan seluruh hal yang kuinginkan. Dan kau tidak akan mati Kyungsoo. Kematian terlalu mudah untukmu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan menyiksamu dengan perlahan selama sisa hidupmu." balas Ravi.

Kyungsoo menjerit ketika Ravi menarik tangannya dengan paksa, lalu menghimpitnya ke dinding. Ravi mengurung tubuhnya dan berusaha menciumnya, membuat ketakutan Kyungsoo semakin tak tertanggungkan. Seluruh perasaan yang tak ingin Kyungsoo rasakan lagi menyeruak keluar, membutakan Kyungsoo hingga otaknya bahkan memaksa untuk berhenti bekerja.

Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah suara letusan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Disusul dengan letusan lain dan meluruhnya tubuh Ravi. Teriakan kesakitan Ravi terdengar memilukan sementara tangan juga kaki kanannya mengalirkan darah segar. Kyungsoo berteriak. Kengerian menyiramnya begitu pekat hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mencoba menenangkannya. Kyungsoo larut dalam isak tangis karena rasa syoknya.

Lalu Kyungsoo merasakannya, sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya erat. Disusul bisikan-bisikan bernada menenangkan. Bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan langit-langit berwarna putih adalah yang pertama dilihatnya. Seseorang menggenggam tangannya yang tidak tertancap jarum infus, memberikan kehangatan yang Kyungsoo rindukan. Kyungsoo menoleh, mengernyit ketika merasakan perban yang menutupi luka di pipinya bergeser. Namun begitu melihat wajah yang tertidur di sisinya, rasa sakit itu langsung terlupakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa saat terkurung dalam kejadian-kejadian yang terputar ulang dalam benaknya, akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi. Seseorang yang tertidur dengan menggenggam tangannya adalah Jongin. Kim Jonginnya. Ia tidak meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan yang paling penting, ia baik-baik saja.

"Jonginnie." bisik Kyungsoo lemah. Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Jongin. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya, sementara Kyungsoo merasa hatinya kembali hidup. Kelegaan membanjirinya hingga Kyungsoo merasa akan kembali pingsan. Jongin membuka matanya. Mengerjap, lalu tersenyum dengan

ekspresi penuh syukur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jongin cemas.

Kyungsoo tetap terisak, lalu menjawab, "Aku mencintaimu." Jongin tertawa. Ia melupakan kecemasannya dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kini ia yakin Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Jongin menekan tombol di sisi tempat tidur dan tak lama kemudian dokter masuk untuk memeriksa Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa pulang besok. Hanya mengalami syok. Luka-lukamu juga akan segera sembuh. Sayatannya tidak dalam dan tidak akan meninggalkan bekas." ucap dokter wanita itu dengan ramah. Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu dokter pun keluar.

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo —yang sejak membuka mata sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin— kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku ada di sini, Kyungie. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Kau baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Jongin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Semua yang dikatakan Ravi padamu benar. Ia membayar seseorang untuk menabrakku dengan truk. Namun yang Ravi tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah ada di dalam mobil itu. Sebelum meninggalkan kantor, Henry datang menjemputku. Lalu aku meminta sopir untuk membawa mobilku dan mengikuti kami dari belakang. Saat melewati perempatan, sebuah truk menabrak mobilku. Henry tetap mengemudikan mobilnya sementara aku menghubungi polisi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, namun aku merasa harus secepatnya menemuimu. Lalu aku sampai di apartemenmu dan kau tahu kelanjutannya." jelas Jongin.

Tentu Kyungsoo tahu. Polisi menembak Ravi, sementara Jongin memeluknya. Namun karena terlalu syok, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyadari hal itu tepat pada waktunya. Kyungsoo justru hilang kesadaran setelahnya. "Jessica?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Begitu juga pria brengsek itu. Polisi sudah mengurus kasusnya. Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka akan diadili dan dihukum sesuai hukum yang berlaku di negara ini." jawab Jongin nyaris tanpa emosi. Kyungsoo gemetar ketika kilasan kejadian itu melintasi benaknya. Terasa amat menakutkan. Masih begitu segar hingga mustahil untuk dilupakan.

"Kau bersamaku, Kyungsoo. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." bisik Jongin seraya membelai sebelah pipi Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutup perban.

Kyungsoo mendesah, "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin...Jonginnie."

Jongin menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut, lalu membalas, "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Selalu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

END

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahaha...gak ding ini masih TBC kok $_$**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

blackKamjong | TaeOhnya | aranyyrski | Uchiha Annie | Kim YeHyun | sushimakipark | YoonAra1261 | jeje | MissPark92 | Pororo | Lee SooKyung | WuKriSoo | gustop | asjklhyft | Fadhillah | hea | tarry24792 | yixingcom | dodyoleu | foreverkaisoo | overdyosoo | NopwillineKaiSoo | kaisoo | dwifit | mocca | Anon | | Lovesoo | daneswr | sehunsdeer | kyung1225 | ohkiki94 | erlytt | MissJongin | Kim Jong Soo | LuhanLove | njjuhfujehi | guset alfi | SooBabyBoy

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review ff **REMAKE** ini. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu review oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau ngluangin waktu baca FF **REMAKE** ini. FF sisanya Hani jadiin 2 chapter aja, soalnya biar para readers penasaran sama endingnya. Hihi... tapi kalo gak pada penasaran gapapa juga si... Berarti udah pada tau endingnya / mungkin udah ada yang baca novel ini.

OK! Untuk para **SIDERS** tolong tunjukan diri kalian juga dengan —jangan jadi **SIDERS** lagi. Udah mau end nih masa masih aja jadi **SIDERS**

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**

 **#Oh Hani#**


	13. Chapter 10 C

Title : Song For Unbroken Soul

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Other cast...

Author : **Oh Hani**

Rate : M

Warning : **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW juseyooo !**

Disclaimer : **REMAKE** Novel karya Nureesh Vhalega yang judulnya 'Song For Unbroken Soul'. Hanya mengganti cast sesuai couple favorit. Dan ini bukan FFN milik saya pribadi. Hanya numpang dan ngehidupin FFN ini karena pemilik aslinya sedang HIATUS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BE FANS GOOD**

* * *

 **Seoul, April, 2015**

Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang Jongin yang bermain piano. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan, apalagi lelah melakukannya. Kyungsoo yakin ia bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk berada di samping Jongin dan hanya mendengarkan lantunan nada dari jemari ajaibnya itu. Jongin membalas senyum Kyungsoo, masih tetap melarikan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Perlahan, nada yang dimainkan Jongin bermetamorfosa menjadi nada yang dikenal Kyungsoo. Nada penyusun sebuah lagu berjudul sama dengan daftar putar di iPod Jongin; Song for Unbroken Soul. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa ia bersyukur karena memiliki Kim Jongin dalam hidupnya. Karena mencintai juga dicintai oleh Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghapus seluruh luka, namun Kyungsoo tetap mencoba. Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi dari Jongin.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya. Secara mental. Kyungsoo menemui dokter Jung secara rutin demi membasmi rasa takut yang setiap malam masih saja membayanginya. Kini Kyungsoo mendapat banyak kemajuan. Meski tentu saja, penentu utama dalam proses penyembuhannya adalah Kim Jongin. Pria itu yang begitu gigih untuk membawanya menuju hidup yang lebih baik. Hidup yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberiku tepuk tangan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu mendongak untuk mengecup bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan tatapan bingung ketika Jongin tidak membalas ciumannya. Jongin justru bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan itu, mengikuti langkah Jongin ke kamarnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika melihat balkon kamar Jongin yang telah disulap menjadi taman bunga penuh lilin-lilin kecil. Kyungsoo menyentuh kelopak mawar putih yang begitu indah dan napasnya tercekat ketika Jongin berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya, dengan tangan memegang sebuah kotak beludru hitam. Jongin membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan cincin dengan permata berwarna hijau di dalamnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo." pinta Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Kyungsoo terpeluk oleh ketersimaan. Matanya mulai terlapisi oleh kilau bening, sementara bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Dalam mimpi indahnya sekalipun, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berani memimpikan saat seperti ini. Saat ketika Jongin memintanya untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pria sempurna itu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah meragukan Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu Jongin adalah yang terbaik baginya.

Kini Kyungsoo tahu maksud dari tulisan Profesor Kim Kangin di kertas ujiannya yang bernilai F itu. Jika kita berhenti, maka kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya. Tentu saja, karena jika saat itu Kyungsoo berhenti, maka Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Seorang pria dengan mata sesejuk daun di pagi buta yang mampu membawanya menuju cahaya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

Diam-diam tertawa dalam hati melihat sirat kecemasan dalam mata coklat gelap itu. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin berpikir Kyungsoo akan menolaknya? Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo mencintai pria itu sepenuh jiwanya. Jiwa yang pernah hancur lalu tersembuhkan dengan tempaan cinta dan ketulusan dari Jongin. Tepat saat Kyungsoo akan menjawab, sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Merusak momen khidmat yang tercipta di sekelilingnya.

"Oh astaga, Kyungsoo eonni! Cepat terima kakakku! Kau tahu ia sempurna. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan pria lain yang lebih baik dari Jongin oppa!" seru Yeri dari depan pintu kamar mandi dengan berkacak pinggang. Kyungsoo mengerjap, belum sempat ia pulih, sahabatnya juga ikut bergabung. Minseok mengomeli Yeri yang seenaknya muncul di tengah prosesi lamaran itu. Ternyata mereka berdualah yang menyalakan lilin, lalu besembunyi di dalam kamar mandi ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar. Kyungsoo tertawa.

Sementara Jongin mendesah pasrah, mengatakan seharusnya ia tahu keadaannya akan menjadi seperti ini. Yeri dan Minseok ikut tertawa, menambah semarak suasana mendebarkan itu menjadi ceria. "Kyungie, jangan tinggalkan seorang pria menggantung." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengubah tawanya menjadi senyum, lalu membalas, "Ya, Jonginnie. Jawabanku adalah ya. Aku tidak memiliki jawaban lain untukmu selain ya." Jongin menghela napas lega, lalu memasangkan cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo dan bangkit untuk menciumnya. Membisikkan kata cinta berulang kali dalam prosesnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak tahu gaun pengantin bisa terlihat amat seksi atau mungkin itu hanya berlaku karena gadis yang memakai gaun pengantin itu adalah Kyungsoo. Istrinya. Rasanya Jongin ingin segera mengakhiri pesta pernikahannya ini. Ia tidak sabar untuk memiliki Kyungsoo, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu bahagia, penuh dengan tawa, Jongin merasa ia tidak keberatan bersabar sedikit lebih lama.

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk memandang Jongin. Senyum manisnya mengembang, menyadari bahwa Jongin kini miliknya seutuhnya. Suaminya. Perlahan senyum Kyungsoo memudar demi melihat sesosok pria yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi; Wu Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo menunggu dengan jantung berdebar, hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon berdiri di hadapannya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bisik-bisik penasaran dari tamu undangan, namun ia tetap hanya memerhatikan ayahnya.

Ketika ayahnya mengulurkan tangan dan membawanya dalam pelukan, Kyungsoo membeku. Lalu Kyungsoo mendengarnya, ia mendengar bisikan ayahnya. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Kyungie. " Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan ayahnya dan Kyungsoo merasa kembali menemukan bagian dari dirinya yang hilang.

Akhirnya, di penghujung malam, Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi dengan sorakan ceria pada tamu undangan. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya yang telah menunggu dan Jongin tertawa ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terpana. Tentu saja, karena mobil yang menunggu mereka adalah Porche putih milik Jongin.

Bukan karena kemewahannya yang membuat Kyungsoo terpana, melainkan kepanikannya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam mobil itu tanpa merusak gaun pengantinnya. "Apa kau benar-benar berusaha merusak gaunku?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku hanya ingin mempermudah pekerjaanku nanti." jawab Jongin polos. Dengan sedikit pengaturan, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa duduk tenang di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo tidak tahu ke mana Jongin akan membawanya, karena itu dua jam kemudian ketika Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah yang berada dekat dengan kaki gunung, Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata. Udaranya benar-benar dingin menggigit.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo turun, lalu membawanya memasuki rumah sederhana yang sangat luas dengan dinding yang tersusun dari kayu itu. Jongin mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya hingga kini Kyungsoo berada dalam gendongannya. "Ini adalah rumah kita." ucap Jongin seraya melewati pintu utama. Kyungsoo memerhatikan rumah itu sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Jongin dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan sentuhan seringan kapas, hingga napas mereka semakin cepat dan Jongin memutuskan bahwa tur keliling rumah harus ditunda hingga besok.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka, lalu Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidur. Jongin melepas jas juga kemejanya, lalu menjalankan jemarinya untuk mengurai kepangan di rambut Kyungsoo. Mereka saling menatap dengan dalam, membiarkan waktu membingkai mereka dalam satu momen panjang.

Jongin tidak ingin terburu-buru, karena itu ia mencium Kyungsoo juga membelainya perlahan. Jongin ingin menunjukkan cintanya. Bibirnya menggigit bibir Kyungsoo lembut, sementara tubuhnya melingkupi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan kehangatan. Tangan Jongin beralih pada ritsleting di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu menyingkap gaun itu hingga berkumpul di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Kau sungguh cantik, Kim Kyungsoo." bisik Jongin seraya menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengagumi betapa sentuhannya memberi pengaruh pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini bergetar penuh hasrat.

Jongin menarik turun gaun Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan diri Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Bra dan celana dalamnya menyusul tak lama kemudian. Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang berbaring dengan rambut tergerai juga tubuh telanjang sempurna. Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo, sementara tangannya menangkup payudara gadis itu. Erangan yang dipuja Jongin terdengar, membuatnya semakin mengeras. Pun ketika dijentikkannya puting yang menegang itu, erangan Kyungsoo semakin jelas. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin, menahannya di tempat sementara ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Satu tangan Kyungsoo yang lain melepas kancing celana Jongin, lalu kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Jongin menarik turun celana itu. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo dengan menendang celananya, hingga kini mereka berdua lekat tanpa sekat.

Kyungsoo menempelkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan Jongin, mendesah puas ketika menemukan tekanan di bagian yang paling diinginkannya. Malam itu, semua berjalan dengan begitu lembut dan perlahan. Penyatuan tubuh mereka terasa sakral. Jongin menautkan tangan mereka, lalu meletakkannya di sisi kepala Kyungsoo. Pelan, dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Jongin menyatukan tubuh mereka. Perasaan tersengat itu kembali terasa, hingga menahan napas mereka di tenggorokan.

Jongin mengecup dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, lalu bibir Kyungsoo. Merasakan cengkraman kuat di tubuhnya dengan satu desisan nikmat. Kyungsoo membuka mata, menatap mata coklat gelap berkabut di atasnya dan kembali menemukan ketulusan juga cinta. Kyungsoo memasrahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Jongin membawanya menuju puncak yang ia tahu sudah begitu dekat. Kyungsoo merasakan gerakan Jongin yang semakin cepat, lalu tenggelam dalam bisikan suaminya itu. "Aku mencintaimu"

Kalimat itu terus berulang, hingga akhirnya milik Kyungsoo mengetat dan desahan puasnya terdengar. Tak lama kehangatan membasuh milik Kyungsoo, membuat desahannya kembali. Kyungsoo menerima Jongin ke dalam pelukannya ketika pria itu mengatur napas di lekuk bahunya. "Aku juga mencintaimu." bisik Kyungsoo serak. Jongin berguling ke sisi kanan, masih dengan tubuh yang terhubung. Jika saja bisa, Jongin tidak ingin memisahkan diri. Ia suka berada begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan ujung jemarinya, lalu bergumam, "Aku memimpikan seorang anak laki-laki bermata coklat kemarin malam. Kulitnya putih, namun tidak pucat. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan hidungnya mancung sempurna. Aku menginginkannya." Jongin tersenyum. Matanya terbuka, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu cantik di pelukannya. Tangannya menangkap tangan Kyungsoo, lalu mengecupnya.

"Itu bisa diatur. Kau tahu, aku sedang mengusahakannya di sini. Tujuan hidupku saat ini adalah membahagiakanmu. Maka aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu." sahut Jongin seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda. Miliknya sudah kembali mengeras. Kyungsoo tertawa. Ia membawa tubuhnya untuk menaiki tubuh Jongin, lalu menunduk dan mencium Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan. Persiapkan staminamu, Kim Jongin." balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo lembut, lalu bertanya, "Bisakah kita memiliki lima anak?"

"Jongin!"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban ya." Jongin membalik posisi mereka dan Kyungsoo harus menelan kembali balasannya. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin adalah seseorang yang harus ditemukannya. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menyesal karena sudah memilih Jongin. Dan kalimat hidup bahagia selamanya tak lagi terdengar mustahil.

Karena Kyungsoo akan memilikinya. Bersama Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahaha...ini baru END beneran loh $_$**

 **#Oh Hani#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks For :**

gspghea | flowerdyo | | TaeOhnya | Kim YeHyun | piepaiz | sushimakipark | jeje | MissPark92 | Pororo | Lee SooKyung | gustop | asjklhyft | Fadhillah | hea | tarry24792 | yixingcom | dodyoleu | overdyosoo | VENUSXIU6199 | NopwillineKaiSoo | hkehfjegfjg | bjjhfkre | Lenatan | veronicayosiputri9 | foreverkaisoo | kaisoo | dwifit | Lovesoo | daneswr | sehunsdeer | kyung1225 | ohkiki94 | erlytt | MissJongin | Kim Jong Soo | LuhanLove | njjuhfujehi | guset alfi | SooBabyBoy

 **Review juseyooo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review ff **REMAKE** ini. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu review oenni, saeng, oppa, chingu, ahjumma, ahjussi sekalian. Tapi Hani baca semua kok review kalian. Ffnya udah selesai. Ada yang mau Hani update'in epilognya? Atau tidak usah?

OK! Untuk para **SIDERS** tolong tunjukan diri kalian juga dengan —jangan jadi **SIDERS** lagi. Udah end nih masa masih aja jadi **SIDERS**

 **Review juseyooo ne ^^**


End file.
